


Chuck vs. Cooking

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Casey [1]
Category: Chuck (TV), Chuck - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Casey teaches Chuck to cook while Ellie and Devon are out of town and they become very close.





	1. Chuck Vs Omelets

Casey couldn’t listen any longer, he sat his headphones on the table, finished off the last of his scotch and headed across the courtyard.  
Ellie answered the door “Hello John, come on in”  
“Hey Casey, what’s up?”  
“Just wondering if you are still coming over for dinner still?”  
“Oh Chuck you didn't tell me you and John had dinner plans”  
“I didn't know we did” Chuck cocked his eyebrow  
“You said you didn't believe that I could cook, and I said then I’ll prove it, come over for dinner”  
“You cook?” Ellie smiled  
“Yes, my dad taught me at a young age, I enjoy it”  
Chuck was shocked at what Casey was saying, did he just reveal something personal about himself or was he lying because there was a mission?  
“I didn't think you were serious Casey, I’ll go change and head over”  
“So, John, I am not sure if you know but tomorrow Devon and I are going out of town for a conference then staying a little longer for a mini vacation, we will be gone a week, and I am worried that chuck will be living on cereal and cheese puffs, can i ask you a favor? Could you possibly make sure he eats real food”  
“Expect a home cooked meal when you return, made by Chuck”  
Ellie laughed “Chuck is the worst in the kitchen, that will never happen”  
“I'm going to put him through cooking boot camp this week, why cook for him when I can teach him to cook for himself”  
“Cook luck, and thank you” she patted his arm

“Did you really lie to my sister and tell her you would teach me to cook”  
“No, by the time she returns you will know your way around a kitchen”  
“You were serious?”  
“Yes Bartowski, you are a grown ass man who doesn't even know how to make toast”  
“whatever Casey, did you really make food because we never had that conversation”  
Casey pointed to the computer “I couldn't listen to you two arguing over what is considered a meal any longer, I had to intervene”  
“Of course you did, can I ask a question?”  
“Even if I say no you will still ask”  
“Did your dad really teach you to cook? Cuz you have never said a single personal thing about yourself ever”  
“Yes I did really make dinner, it's in the oven”  
“Another question”  
“Of course there is”  
“Why do you want to teach me to cook? You don't even like me, so why do you care”  
“Shut up Bartowski”  
“So what’s for dinner anyways”  
“Lasagna”  
“Is there any garlic bread”  
“Homemade”  
Chuck stared at him in disbelief “Who are you and what happened to the real John Casey”  
Casey pressed his chest against Chuck’s “Don’t make me regret this, or you will be in the next lasagna I make”  
“Would you eat it?”  
Casey growled

Chuck leaned back in his chair “Damn Casey that was really good, honestly, there is no way I will never be able to cook like that, Ellie has tried, it’s always a mess”  
“Well the good news for you is you don't have a choice”  
“I mean you can’t force me to learn how to cook”  
“Are you sure about that” he slid his foot under the table, kicking Chuck’s chair over, Chuck fell to the ground.  
“Fuck Casey, what the hell was that for”  
“I needed a good laugh” he walked over to Chuck, reaching out his hand  
“I don’t need your help Casey, with anything”  
Casey grabbed his arm and pulled him up “Listen Bartowski, cuz I won't repeat it, I will teach you to cook and you will not fight it, got it”  
Chuck gulped, staring into Casey’s very blue eyes “Can you please just tell me why”  
“Go home Chuck, I’ll see you bright and early”  
“Bright and early? We don't work until 10”  
“Exactly, plenty of time to make omelets, night Bartowski” he pushed Chuck out the door slamming it behind him  
“What the hell is going on?” Chuck asked himself as he climbed back into his room. “Casey, are you listening? Of course, you are, I was thinking cereal is a perfectly fine and quick breakfast, doesn't require cooking or chopping or much time, so more time for sleep and less time for accidents.”  
Chuck heard his phone vibrating on the bedside table  
“Hello”  
“Shut up and go to sleep or I will tie you to the bed and tape your mouth shut” click  
Chuck looked in the direction of one of the cameras “kinky John” he laughed  
Chuck's phone chimed, he looked at the message ‘you wish’  
He hoped the camera didn't see how red his face got.

Chuck rolled over slapping his alarm “what the hell I didn't set that”  
“Wake up Bartowski”  
Chuck let out a scream “what the hell”  
“Get up, get dressed, we are going for a run”  
“Funny Casey”  
“Does it look like I'm laughing”  
Chuck rolled out of bed and walked over to his dresser “do you mind?”  
“Nothing I haven't seen before”  
“I'll ignore that” he grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

“Come on Bartowski” Casey turned to look and the sweaty asset behind him  
“Casey this is cruel, I hate you”  
“Talk less run more” Casey ran a circle around him.  
“Not funny” Chuck panted as he came to a stop bending over with his hands on his knees. “Beckman won't be happy if the intersect dies”  
“Beckman thinks it's a great idea, getting you in shape” he smacked Chuck's ass “get moving”

 

Chuck didn't make it far into his apartment before collapsing on the floor “I hate you”  
“Then I'm doing my job, get in the shower and come to my place, you have 10 minutes before I come get you”  
Casey stared at himself in the fogged up mirror “get it together Colonel, you are a marine, an NSA agent, the best assassin there is, you do not get girly feelings especially for an asset, you are simply helping him learn to survive on his own” the doorbell rang “shit”  
He opened the door  
“Sorry I'm late I wa…” he stopped when he realized Casey was standing in front of him with a towel wrapped low around his waist and water dripping down his very wide, very muscular chest.  
“You gonna stand there staring or come in”  
“Wait, you said 10 minutes, it's been well over that and you're not ready, are you ok?”  
“I'll be back down in a minute, be ready to cook”

“Do you even know what that is sport?  
Chuck jumped throwing the spatula that was in his hand across the kitchen  
“Smooth Bartowski” Casey opened the fridge “Ham, spinach, peppers, cheese good with you?”  
Chuck went over to get the spatula “sounds good”  
Casey sat all the ingredients out on the counter. “I'm going to show you this once and you are going to pay attention”  
Chuck watched carefully as Casey took out a few slices of ham carefully slicing them into strips then cut those strips into tiny squares. “Got it?” He handed the knife to him  
Chuck gulped “yes I think”  
Casey watched as Chuck attempted to slice the ham. Casey stood behind Chuck grabbing each of Chuck's hands “first of all hold the ham like this so it doesn't slide” he then moved his hand wrapping it around Chuck's hand holding the knife, Chuck's body tensed up, feeling the heat from Casey's body against him.  
“like this, it's slicing not a hack job” Casey guided his hand “relax Chuck, it's a fluid motion”  
Chuck relaxed, maybe a little too much, the feel of Casey's body pressed against his, the warmth, his scent of gunmetal with a hint of apple, his breath on his neck. Damn.  
“Son of bitch Bartowski”  
Chuck looked down to a pool of red on the cutting board, he slowly turned to see how bad it was. “Uh Casey...did I, are you, oh god, I am so sorry”  
Casey pulled his thumb from his mouth  
“oh no, I can't handle blood” chuck squeezed his eyes shut “I feel queasy”  
There was a knock at the door “mind answering that? And Chuck, grow some balls” Casey wet a rag, before wrapping it around his thumb.  
“Oh hey, Ellie is everything ok?”  
She walked past Chuck “we are about to head out, saw your note that you were over here making breakfast and I had to see for myself”  
“The note?” He looked confused  
“it's going great” Casey held up his rag covered thumb  
“Let me look at that” Ellie rushed over to him  
“It's fine Ellie, it's just a knick, the kid is lucky he didn't take the end off”  
“Seriously Chuck, you cut him”  
“It was an accident Ell, do you really think I would cut someone like Casey on purpose? I don't have a death wish”  
“Well it doesn't need a stitch, I will go get my bag and bandage it up.”  
“It's fine, I have my own kit, enjoy your trip”  
“John I'm a doctor let me”  
“it's fine, I've bandaged up worse”  
Ellie shook her head “ok, well thanks again John, hope this is the worst that happens, and Chuck be careful” she gave Chuck a hug before leaving.  
“I swear she is part bloodhound, she always knows when to show up”  
“Try living with her your entire life”  
“I had an older sister I understand”  
“What did you just say?”  
“Get your ass over her” Casey scraped the ham into the trash then began to wash the blood from the knife and cutting board “wanna try again?”  
“As long as you keep your hands away”  
Casey handed him the knife and cutting board “I'll do the peppers and spinach we are running out of time” he began cutting the pepper stopping every few chops to check on Chuck “how's it going sport?”  
“Well no blood, yet, question, do they all have to be the same size?”  
“As close as they can be so they cook evenly, ill let it slide since your a virgin”  
Chuck dropped the knife “sorry it slipped”  
Casey chuckled at Chuck’s blushing face  
Chuck stood with his back against the counter watching Casey at the stove  
“So now put some butter in the pan, turn on the heat and while that heats up we get the eggs ready” Casey pressed himself against Chuck's chest reaching around him to get a bowl. ‘Did Casey do that on purpose, what is going on with him’ Chuck thought to himself.  
“Chuck, are you listening?”  
“Yes eggs”  
Casey rolled his eyes “you scramble the eggs together, the secret is to add a splash milk, now that the butter is melted, add half the stuff we chopped”  
Chuck grabbed some of each ingredient and put them in the pan “grab your spatula and mix it around, once they are slightly cooked add the egg, like this, salt and pepper”  
“You really enjoy this don't you?”  
“Now it's time to flip it, I'll do that, not in the mood to have egg all over the floor”  
Chuck watched as Casey carefully flipped the egg in the air and catching it back in the pan. “That was awesome”  
“Now you add the cheese and then when it's done slide it on a plate”  
Casey made a pot of coffee while watching Chuck make a second omelet “ok Casey I think it's ready to flip”  
“Let me show you” Casey once again wrapped himself around Chuck grabbing his hand holding the pan “it's all about the flick, go up not out” he moved Chuck's arm  
“Holy shit, we did it” chuck smiled  
Casey poured them each a cup of coffee while Chuck finished up his omelet.

“This is so good”  
“And you made it, and requests for dinner? I'll get the stuff while you are at work”  
“We sound like a married couple”  
“You wish” Casey chuckled  
“If it was meals like this and the lasagna every day I do wish” Chuck felt his face get red again ‘dammit why does Casey make me blush so much’  
“I'll think of something that doesn't require a lot of chopping” Casey held up his bandaged thumb  
“Again Casey, I am sorry”  
“It happens, but usually to your own appendage” Casey growled

“Casey I am freaking out”  
“it's been 5 days, and you have only cut me and burned one thing, it's fine”  
“I'm glad that Morgan and Sarah agreed to be test subjects”  
Casey walked up behind Chuck wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing his neck “it's fine, you will do great”  
Chuck turned around in his arms “only because my teacher is amazing” he ran his hand along the back of Casey's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

******  
Chuck still couldn't believe that 3 days prior Casey was teaching him to make a chicken casserole that took over an hour in the oven, so they sat on the couch and had a few beers, and to his surprise, Casey spilled a little more about his past before becoming John Casey. They bonded over stories of growing up with an older sister.  
“Can I ask about your parents?”  
“Dad died in a car accident when I was 17, mom still lives on the farm”  
“Can you ever talk to them? Your mom and sister?”  
“I can now, now that Keller is dead, I wrote them a letter explaining everything that I could, we have had a few phone calls since, it's hard for them to process”  
“When is the last time you actually saw them?”  
Casey cleared his throat “When I was still a Coburn”  
“Have you thought about going to see them?”  
“I have but….”  
He rubbed Casey's upper thigh for comfort. Quickly realizing what he was doing he yanked it away it away but Casey grabbed it pulling him into a kiss. He pulled back “oh my god Casey what was that?”  
“You ever been kissed before Bartowski?”  
“Well yeah, of course, I have, I am just really confused as to why you are the one kissing me, you don't even like me”  
“If I didn't like you then I wouldn't be doing this” he kissed him again, this time Chuck opened his mouth accepting the kiss. The oven timer beep making Chuck jump away from him. “You better go get that, don't want to burn it like you did last night”  
“That was an accident Casey”  
“Playing video games and not setting a timer isn't an accident”  
“Maybe you shouldn't leave me alone when the oven is on” Chuck pulled the casserole out of the oven.  
“Uh Casey, I may have forgotten how to turn the oven off”  
Casey walked into the kitchen “my guess is you turn the knob to off” he rolled his eyes  
“John, so what happened on the couch I understand that you were feeling”  
“Don't finish that sentence”  
“But” Casey cut him off with a kiss  
“I am only going to say this once so listen Bartowski, I don't get girly feelings like you, but for some reason, I have them for you, what happens between us stays between us”  
Chuck stood there staring at Casey trying to process “is that your weird way of asking me to be your boyfriend?”  
“I guess so” Casey smirked  
“Then my answer is the casserole needs a few minutes to cool off so maybe we can go back to the couch”  
*******

 

“We have 45 minutes until your lasagna is done and the guests arrive” Casey ran his fingers along the top of Chuck's pants. “Wanna move this over to the couch?”  
“I thought you said never at Casa awesome?”  
“I set the surveillance system to update, it will be down for a few hours, General's orders are to keep a very, very close eye on the ass-et” he pinched Chuck's ass  
“Then yes I would very much love to take you to the couch”

Chuck straddled Casey’s thighs, staring deep into his eyes “You have very nice eyes John, so blue”  
“And you have a nice ass” Casey smirked as he grabbed Chuck’s ass with both hands pulling him in closer.  
Chuck kisses along Casey's jawline from his ear to his mouth.  
Casey's hands slid under the back of Chuck's shirt “off” he mumbled into the kiss.  
Chuck sat back letting Casey remove his shirt. Chuck bit his lip shyly  
“No need to be shy”  
“maybe if yours was off too” he smiled  
Casey sat forward removing his own shirt  
“Wow” Chuck quietly gasped, exploring the muscles with his fingers  
Casey wrapped his hand around the back of Chuck’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss, he used his other hand to guide Chuck’s hand down to the bulge growing in his pants. Chuck’s fingers traced along the outline in Casey’s pants making him growl.  
Chuck pulled out of the kiss to catch his breath “Do we have time?”  
“Twenty minutes if they don't show up early”  
“As much as I want his” Chuck lightly squeezed the bulge “I don't want our first time doing more than kissing to be rushed”  
Casey let out a deep breath “Agreed” he cupped Chuck’s length “but this is mine as soon as everyone is gone”  
“Question, have you...uh…how many” Chuck looked away nervously  
“Spit it out Bartowski”  
“Have you done this before?”  
“I'm not a virgin” Casey chuckled  
“I know... I just….nevermind”  
“Chuck” he put his hand on his cheek moving his face back to look at him, running his thumb over his lips “I have had to be with men and women for missions, part of the job, outside of the job I have only been with men, never been in an actual relationship before, well until now”  
“How have you never been in a relationship”  
“It’s part of the job kid, can we just go back to kissing now?”  
“Don’t you want to know about my past experience?”  
“I'd rather not hear about your dick in Bryce’s mouth”  
“How did you know about that? Why is that in my file?”  
“Everything is in your file, plus he was CIA, it was part of a mission”  
“It what?”  
“Just forget about it, put your shirt back on, we have ten minutes”  
“No Casey, what do you mean it was a mission? Is this a mission? That explains so much, you know what, fuck you and the lasagna” Chuck stood up picking up his shirt and headed to his room  
“Chuck, it's not what you think”  
“Go away”  
“You know I can break this door down”  
Chuck sat on the edge of his bed looking down at the shirt in his hands, realizing it was Casey’s he held it up to his face breathing in the scent. “I knew it was too good to be true, was it all a lie?” He threw Casey’s shirt at the wall “Do you even have a sister?” a tear fell down his cheek  
“Chuck let me in so we can talk”  
Chuck walked over picking up the shirt, he opened the door hanging Casey his shirt “You can leave now” he tried to shut the door but Casey stopped him, pushing his way in.  
“Everything I have said to you in the last five days is true Chuck, this is not a mission”  
Casey handed Chuck his shirt, he took it and threw it in the hamper before walking to his closet to get another one “How can you expect me to trust you, out of nowhere you show up acting like you want to teach me to cook, tell me these stories I can relate to, kiss me, just to find out it's fake”  
Casey pushed him against the wall “Listen to me Chuck, I am risking everything right now being with you, I thought you knew about Bryce, Walker was supposed to brief you on that”  
“He is dead and still managing to fuck with my head, amazing”  
“This, us, it's real” he lightly kissed Chuck “Promise”  
“I want to talk about this some more, later”  
“Of course you do”  
So I shouldn't ask Beckman”  
“Only if you want to live in a bunker”  
“Can I get conjugal visits?” he ran his hand up under Casey’s shirt  
Casey pressed into him “is it too late to cancel the dinner?”  
“Yes, but we can make out until they get here” 

Chuck fixed his shirt before opening the door “Hey guys, come on in”  
“It smells amazing buddy, did you really cook dinner or is this a weird prank”  
“I have been at Boot Camp Casey for five days, it's not a prank”  
“Glad you have survived so far Chuck, especially after you cut him”  
“Oh my god, do you have a death wish, you cut Casey?”  
“It was an accident Morgan, anyways we are just waiting for the garlic bread to finish, Sarah can I talk to you?”  
“Of course Chuck what’s up?”  
Chuck lead Sarah to his room, shutting the door behind him. “Tomorrow I am letting Beckman know that our new cover will just be friends, I don't want to fake a relationship with you anymore”  
“What is going on Chuck”  
“I confided in you about Bryce after his death, and you never told me I was just a mission to him, you let me believe” Chuck took a deep breath “We are over Sarah, I will fake a friendship but that's it until I can trust you again”  
“Chuck I made a decision that I thought was in your best interest”  
“I am not a child, stop treating me like one”  
“Chuck that wasn't my intention at all”  
He heard the oven timer go off “Garlic bread is done” he opened the door  
“Chuck this isn't over”  
“Yes it is”  
Chuck walked into the kitchen “Morgan I know you are my best friend so I want you to tell me what you really think about the food, I worked really hard, Casey even taught me to make the bread from scratch”  
“I don't lie about food”  
“You guys go sit down, I'll bring everything out”  
“Casey, I just ‘broke up’ with Sarah, I am telling Beckman tomorrow”  
“What the hell Bartowski, you will not”  
“Listen, John, she hid the info about Bryce from me, she treats me like a baby, I can't fake a relationship with her.”  
“It's part of the mission, you don't get to choose that”  
“Well I did” he grabbed the bread that Casey had just sliced and walked it over to the table.  
“Dinner is served”


	3. Chapter 3

“Ok Chuck, I'm coming over every night for dinner”  
“Thanks, Morgan”  
“Did you make any dessert?”  
“Pie”  
“I love you”  
“I'll go get it” Chuck went to the kitchen   
“Let me get everyone's plates” Casey collected the plates and followed Chuck into the kitchen   
“See Bartowski, they loved it”  
“Should I tell them we were too busy making out and lost track of time and had to buy a pie?”  
“And crush the bearded man's dream of a homemade pie”  
“Grab the whipped cream”  
“hey don't forget to save some room, I got another dessert in mind for you” Casey winked “Save some whip cream” 

 

“Chuck, I love you, really, but this pie sucks” Morgan pushed his plate away  
“It's not that bad” Sarah struggled to swallow it.  
“don't have to lie, Sarah” he glared at her, “I told Casey not to buy the one marked down”  
“And I told Chuck not to burn the pie we made” Casey lied  
“How about some video game action Chuck?”  
“I really need to clean up the kitchen”  
“Me and Casey will clean the kitchen, you guys do whatever”  
Chuck and Morgan headed to his room while Casey and Sarah started cleaning in the kitchen.  
“Morgan just so you know, I broke up with Sarah”  
“Yeah right”  
“I'm serious Morgan”  
“What the hell is wrong with you, also do you think I have a shot?”  
“She isn't my type”  
“Blonde, beautiful, smart what's the problem?”  
“I prefer tall, dark, handsome” Chuck smirked  
“Wait, what?”  
“At Stanford, me and Bryce, he broke my heart, he slept with Jill, not the other way around like I told everyone”  
“Holy shit, I mean that changes nothing between us, except I hate Bryce even more than I already did”   
“Thanks, buddy”

“Casey what the hell is going on, I come over here for dinner and Chuck breaks up with me, what did you tell him?”  
“Not my fault you didn't tell him about Larkin”  
“You had no right, he was heartbroken, he loved Bryce I wasn't about to kick him while he was down, we need to fix this”  
“Correction, you need to fix it”  
“Casey we are a team, we have to protect him”   
“You don't need a fake relationship to protect the asset”  
“I don't have his trust”  
“Ever think about saying sorry?”  
“The General isn't going to be happy about this”  
“Then fix it, but I support his decision”  
“What?”  
“Have you read his file, Sarah? It’s hard enough hiding from his family that he isn't into girls, now on top of that he has to lie about dating you, give him a break”  
“That is why they thought he would want a cover girlfriend”  
“That’s not what he wants and you messing with his emotions like that can mess up missions”  
“So what now, you become his cover boyfriend?”  
“If that is what Beckman wants”   
“Seriously”  
“Shut up and dry the dishes”

 

Chuck's bedroom door opened “hey nerds, kitchen is cleaned, Walker just left, see you bright and early for our run Bartowski”  
“Thank you John” Chuck winked  
“See you later big guy”  
Casey left  
“Chuck”  
“Yeah buddy”  
“When did you start running?”   
“The other day, I couldn't sleep and I saw Casey leaving for his morning run so I joined him”  
“Ahhh I see, tall dark and handsome”  
Chuck coughed “what”  
“It all makes sense now”  
“You don't know what you are talking about Morgan”  
“Do you run behind him for the view?”  
“Shut up” Chuck shoved him off the bed  
“Ok that was rude” Morgan jumped up brushing himself off  
An hour later Chuck's phone beeped, it was a message from Casey ‘don't forget the whipped cream’  
“Who is it?”  
Chuck cleared his throat “oh just Casey letting me know that he made up a container of lasagna for you to take home”  
“Sweet”  
“Wow I didn't realize how late it is” Chuck looked at his watch “I have to work tomorrow”  
“And I have leftover lasagna calling my name” Morgan sat down the controller. “See you tomorrow buddy, and thanks again for dinner”  
“Hey Morgan, tonight's conversation, it stays between us”  
“Always”  
“Petal safe”

“I thought the moron would never leave” Casey pulled Chuck into his apartment  
“be nice, also” he held up the can  
“Then why are your clothes still on”  
“Next time I'll walk across the courtyard naked”  
“Sounds good to me”  
“quick question”  
“Why am I not surprised” Casey growled  
“How much did you listen tonight? To me and Morgan?”  
“Enough to know why you always run behind me”  
Chuck blushed “that is because I have no athleticism”   
Casey grabbed his hand leading him upstairs “well you will get a workout tonight”  
“Are we really taking whip cream into the bedroom?” Chuck sat it on the bedside table “cuz I've never”  
Casey walked up to him, sliding his shirt up “first this has to go” Chuck lifted his arms allowing Casey to remove his shirt. He tossed it to the floor, picking up the can of whip cream giving it a few shakes before making a line of it along Chuck's collarbone and a spot on his neck. Casey ran his tongue along the line up to his neck, lightly biting and sucking up to the sensitive spot behind Chuck's ear.  
Chuck let out a moan  
Casey slid his hands into the back of Chuck's pajama pants  
“Commando, nice” he pushed the pants to the ground   
“Lay down” he growled  
Chuck followed orders, Casey removed his own shirt before climbing on top Chuck, straddling his thighs.  
He put a dollop of cream on each of Chuck's nipples  
“This is kinda silly” Chuck blushed  
“Want me to stop” he licked one of the dollops  
“No” Chuck moaned “don't stop”  
Casey added a line of whip cream along one of Chuck’s hips, slowly licked it off, ghosting his breath along Chuck’s shaft before taking the tip into his mouth.  
“Oh my god John”  
Casey took all of him in his mouth, tracing the vein with his tongue. Chuck gripped the sheets.   
He slowly worked his mouth up and down Chuck’s shaft, sucking a bit harder with each pass.  
“Casey” he panted  
He swirled his tongue over the tip, licking up the drips before taking him all in again Chuck bucked his hips up, “So good” he mumbled, Casey watched Chuck’s reaction to each move he did with his tongue. He growled, sending a vibration through Chuck’s body. Massaging Chuck’s balls as he continued to move his lips and tongue up and down.  
“Case, oh fuck, John, I'm about to” he moaned loudly  
Casey kept going, sucking him through his orgasm  
He sat up on his knees between Chuck’s legs, smiling down at his sweat covered chest, still gripping the sheets, eyes closed tightly. “You ok?”  
Chuck nodded  
Casey laid down next to him, running his hand down Chuck's cheek, turning his face to his.  
He slowly opened his eyes “That was amazing” he leaned in for a kiss   
Chuck sat up looking down and the huge bulge in Casey’s pants, he took a deep breath. Casey rubbed his hand down Chuck’s back “You don't have to”  
“I want to” he looked back and smiled before climbing off the bed, he grabbed the bottom of Casey’s pajama pants “Lift your hips” Casey did, allowing Chuck to slide his pants off “I see you also went commando   
“I usually sleep naked” he smirked  
Chuck took a minute to admire Casey’s body, this was his first time ever seeing him fully naked, and damn every part of him was thick. Chuck climbed up between Casey’s legs, sitting up on his knees “Since I have never done this, I'd rather not use the whipped cream, and sorry if it's bad”  
“You don't have to use the whipped cream and it won't be bad, don't over think it”  
Running his hands up Casey’s thighs he leaned forward, licking his lips, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.   
Casey lifted his hips rubbing his tip along Chuck’s bottom lip  
Chuck’s eyes shot open and he leaned back a bit realizing what Casey was doing  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to freak out”  
Casey sat with his back against the headboard “Come here” he motioned for Chuck to move up  
he crawled up straddling his thighs “sorry”  
“stop saying sorry”  
“Sor” Casey cut him off this a kiss, he grabbed Chuck’s hand wrapping them both around his aching shaft sliding them up and down a few times before removing his hand. Chuck continues to move his hand up and down as he kissed down Casey’s jaw to his neck, down to his collarbone leaving a small mark with his teeth that made Casey growl. He let go of all his worries and moved back to between Casey’s legs, without hesitation this time he wrapped his lips around Casey’s tip. Casey ran his fingers through Chuck’s hair.   
Chuck twirled his tongue over this tip making Casey let out a little moan, giving him the confidence to keep going, he moved down slowly, testing how much he could take, his lips tight around Casey’s thick shaft. He jerked his head back and gagged  
He sat up covering his mouth “oh god, sorry, sorry”  
“Chuck, look at me, it happens it's ok, I understand, everyone has a first time, you don't have to until you are ready”  
“I am ready, I want to, I really do, just nervous, the last time, it….nevermind”  
“I don't want to bring this up now, but I am curious, your file says you were with Bryce for six months, but the only thing that ever happened was him blowing you once”  
“He wanted to ‘take it slow’ which now I realize was just him on a mission to seduce me and my dumb ass falling for it, one night we were fighting and I told him I was done and that's when he apologized….on his knees, then he left before anything else happened”  
“sorry”  
“I thought you said no more saying sorry, and just for the record, it wasn't that good and now I am glad nothing happened, but then again maybe I wouldn't be so nervous now” he laughed nervously  
“Let’s just go take a shower and try again later, if you want”  
Chuck buried his face in his hands “sorry”  
“Say that again and I will tape your mouth shut” Casey climbed off the bed “Come on”  
he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower “get in”  
He climbed in after Chuck, pressing his chest against his back he wrapped his arms around Chuck’s chest lightly kissing his neck “I swear Chuck, everything is fine, we are fine, you are not a mission to me. I know that still has to be going through your head and I am sorry, I truly am. My intention was never to hurt you, and it never will be. I will always tell you the truth and I will always be patient with you, I don't know what it is about you Charles Bartowski, but you make me a better person”  
Chuck turned around still in Casey’s arms, he stared into his eyes “I know I am not supposed to say sorry, but I am, comparing you to Bryce is fucked up and I never should have done that, it's just he ruined my life, and is still continuing to do so from the grave” He lightly kissed Casey “wait did you just call me Charles?”  
“That's what you got from that?”  
“I'm messing with you, that was really sweet Casey, you and your girly feelings”  
“I can still kill you with just my thumb, remember that”  
Chuck leaned back letting the water run over his head, trying to wash away his thoughts ‘Casey was right, he isn't Bryce, Bryce is dead, he never needs to think of him again, Casey is different, this is different, right?’  
Casey washed Chuck’s hair and body, Chuck returned the favor “turn around” Casey stood under the water turning his back to Chuck knocking the bottle of shampoo off the shelf “Damn small shower”  
“You are wider than the average man Casey, maybe you need to move into a place with a bigger shower” He ran the soapy rag across Casey’s back  
“Then my booty call wouldn't be across the courtyard” he looked back winking at Chuck  
Chuck ran the rag over the curve of Casey’s butt over his hip and around to his balls, he dropped the rag wrapping his soapy hand around Casey’s dick, feeling it harden in his hand, he pressed his body against Casey’s back kissing along his shoulder up to his neck.  
Chuck sucked on a spot in the crook of Casey’s neck as he stroked him faster.  
“I want you to come for me John” he whispered nibbling on his ear  
Casey flung his head back onto Chuck’s shoulder letting out a growl.  
Chuck could feel himself getting hard again at the sound of Casey’s growl, he rubbed himself against Casey’s ass, they both moaned.   
Casey turned around kissing Chuck as hard as he could, pressing him against the shower wall.   
Chuck wrapped his hand back around Casey’s shaft stroking it fast, Casey did the same matching Chuck’s speed, the faster they stroked the sloppier the kissing got. Casey made a sound deep in his throat as he came all over Chuck’s hand a few more strokes and Chuck came too. Casey stepped back under the water panting, Chuck bent over picking up the rag using it to clean off his hand before giving it to Casey.  
“Can I stay with you tonight?” Chuck was still trying to catch his breath as he stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel  
“I make you come twice and now you want to cuddle?”  
“We don't have to cuddle, I just don't want to be alone”  
“There is a very strict no clothes policy in my bed”  
“Deal” he smiled drying himself off  
After drying off Casey climbed under the covers laying on his back, Chuck climbed in on the other side laying on his side facing Casey “Goodnight”  
“get over here” Casey lifted his arm, Chuck laid his head on Casey’s chest wrapping his arm over his stomach. Casey put his arm over Chuck’s shoulder “Goodnight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I binge watched all of The Last Ship in 4 days and I think how I wrote Casey in this was slightly affected by Adam Baldwins Character Mike on the show. opps


	4. Chuck Vs. Tic Tacs

Chuck sat on the end of his bed staring at his tv, he took a deep breath “Charles Carmichael”  
The tv turned on “Mr. Bartowski is everything ok?”  
“I just wanted to let you know last night I broke up with Sarah”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Sorry General, The truth is she broke my trust and I am tired of lying to everyone I love, I am not sure if you know this, but I am gay” he had never said it out loud before like that. “I have been hiding it for years and I don't want to anymore, When my sister comes home tomorrow I am telling her”  
“I understand Chuck, I will talk with Walker and Casey to come up with a plan, you need to be able to trust Walker to continue successfully”  
“I understand”  
She ended the conversation, Chuck got up and headed over to Casey’s still in his pajamas. He slept in Casey’s bed last night but went back to his apartment to call Beckman, he was sure Casey noticed him leave but he didn't say anything. When he got back Casey was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a coffee, he held up another mug “I made you one”  
“Thanks, did you listen” he sat across from Casey, picking up the coffee  
“I checked to make sure you were there and saw you talking to the General, I decided I didn't need to listen”  
“I decided I am done hiding, when Ellie gets home I am telling her and Devon, all the lying about the spy stuff and Sarah made me realize I need to tell them the truth about Bryce and Jill, and who I really am”  
“I support that”  
“Did you ever come out to your parents?”  
“I never really had a chance” he took a sip of coffee “Back when I joined the Marines it wasn’t a thing anyone talked about, I faked liking girls eve had sex with one once, got a daughter out of that” he chuckled “then once I joined the NSA it wasn't a big deal so I just lived my life how I wanted” Chuck looked over at the clock “Can you take a sick day and stay in bed with me all day?”  
“I wish” He got up and kissed Chuck on the top of the head “You can stay here if you want, but don't touch anything”  
Chuck stood up wrapping his arms around Casey “See you tonight”  
“I have a few extra minutes” he smiled pulling him into a kiss  
Chuck loved the feeling of Casey’s body heat around him, the comfort it gave it. He melted into his arms letting out a slight moan.  
“I have to go now, we will finish this later” he kissed Chuck one more time

Chuck nervously paced back and forth in Casey’s kitchen looking at the clock, Casey would be home any minute.  
“Chuck”  
He jumped “Welcome home Casey  
“Is there a reason there is a saucepan out in the courtyard?”  
“Shit, I am sorry, I bought you a new one”  
“What happened”  
“Suprise” he pointed his hands towards the table “I made dinner”  
Casey kicked his shoes off before walking over to the table “Looks amazing”  
“I hope it tastes good cuz I've been working on this for hours, who knew homemade mashed potatoes would be such a workout, country fried steak has a million steps, and the pan, that was my first try at gravy, the asparagus was simple though”  
Casey walked over and got them both a beer from the fridge “Let’s eat”  
Chuck watched as Casey poured the gravy over everything before cutting a piece of the steak, he held his breath as Casey took a bite.  
Casey didn't say anything, he scooped up some mashed potatoes and tried those, then tried an asparagus  
“Chuck, you did amazing”  
“Are you lying”  
“Try it for yourself”  
Casey continued to eat as Chuck tried everything “honestly I can't believe I made this”  
“I've never made country fried steak before, and these potatoes are perfect”  
“I googled Texas food and most of it was grilled stuff and BBQ, so I tried country comfort food and that's the first thing that came up”  
“Texas?”  
“You have yet to tell me where you are from, you said south and farm, so I guessed Texas, also you haven't told me when your birthday is so I just have to keep guessing these things”  
“February 27th”  
“It’s weird that every small detail about me and my life is in a file that you can read and yet I only know what you tell me, kinda sucks”  
“Not every detail, it doesn’t mention how weak your knees get when I kiss your neck, or the face you make when I run my tongue”  
“Ok, I get it”  
“Did you make dessert?”  
“Just me” he winked  
They finished their meal “I’ll do the dishes, you go relax” He bent over kissing Chuck on top of the head before picking up the plate in front of him

Chuck’s alarm went off “Casey it’s time to get up” he felt the bed next to him, realizing he was alone he opened his eyes “Casey?”  
He walked downstairs, still no Casey he grabbed his phone off the table by the couch where he left it to charge the night before. He sent Casey a message  
‘where are you thought we were going for a run, going to my place to get ready’  
He headed over to his apartment. The front door was unlocked “Hello? Casey are you here? Ellie? Devon?”  
“Hello Chuck”  
Chuck froze, he turned around slowly “You’re dead”  
“Not quite” Keller rubbed his throat  
Chuck managed to hit the panic button on his watch before one of Keller’s men came up behind him knocking him out.  
The alarm on Casey’s phone went off, he dropped the two coffees and bag of bagel sandwiches he was holding and sprinted off to the Vic. He called Walker as he sped towards the apartment  
“Chuck hit his panic button, meet me and my apartment, now”  
Casey ran into Chuck’s apartment where his phone and watch were sitting on the table next to a package of tic tacs. Casey drew his gun turning at the noise behind him “damn it, Walker”  
“What happened Casey?”  
“I was out getting coffee, I left him alone” he took a deep breath he picked up the watch running his fingers over it “Where are you kid”  
Sarah grabbed the tic tacs “What’s with these”  
“Keller”  
“I thought you killed him?”  
“Me too”  
“let's go to your place and call Beckman”  
Casey shoved the watch in his pocket before following Sarah to his place  
“Colonel Casey, why was the asset left alone?”  
“He has been staying in my spare room, he did not like how quiet his place was with his sister gone, I went to get coffee, he was still asleep, I thought he would be fine with all the alarms I have in place, I didn't think he would leave, I will find him.”  
“You better Colonel, if your suspicions are right and Keller has him, that means The Ring has him”  
“They don't know that Chuck is the intersect though, just that he is a spy, he must have been watching Casey, saw that Chuck had been staying there and thinks he is someone special to him and that is why he took him” Sarah was still examining the tic tacs looking for clues  
“I called Alex, she is fine, still out of town with her mother so maybe Walker is right. I killed him, General, I know I did, what happened?”  
“figure it out, I will send a team to check out Chuck’s apartment, do whatever it takes to get him back, and John, this time make sure Keller is dead” she hung up  
“God damn it” Casey slammed his hand down on the table  
“We will find him, I promise” Sarah dumped out the tic tacs on the table “look at this one, do you have a magnifying glass?”  
Casey walked over to his desk and dug around in a drawer until he found one  
Sarah looked at the tic tac under it “Can you save him”  
“Son of a bitch”  
“So before we continue Casey I need to know, is there something going on with you and Chuck? The cooking lessons, the sleepover, him breaking up with me?”  
Casey walked over to his computer pulling up all the security footage, the apartments security footage had been cut but Keller clearly didn't know Chuck’s apartment was covered in cameras. He looked back over the footage, seeing Chuck all alone and vulnerable get knocked over the head and fall to the ground sent a surge of anger through his body. He growled when Keller pulled off Chuck’s watch “I will kill you”  
“Check traffic cams, see if you can find out what car they left in”  
It took them almost an hour to comb through all the traffic cameras following the black SUV across town to an old factory.

“So Chuck, how much is John willing to do to save you?”  
“He will kill you, and I can't wait”  
“He will kill you first” Keller smiled as he pushed a button on Chuck’s chest. Chuck looked down realizing he had a bomb strapped to his chest, he followed the string tied to the pull pin, it was rigged to blow if someone opened the door. He started to panic “He will save me”  
Keller laughed as he walked away. Chuck started working on getting his hands free, it took some time and a broken thumb but he got his hand free, he stared at the bomb on his chest trying not to move “Flash, come on flash” he got nothing, he started to slowly untie the string around the pull pin but one of Keller’s guys came in “What are you doing?”  
Chuck held his hands up “nothing”  
He walked towards Chuck to cuff him back up, Chuck flashed, he punched the guy as he got to him, then kicked him in the face as he fell, thankfully he didn't pull the plug on the vest.

“This is the place” Casey cocked his gun taking a deep breath before entering the building, Sarah followed behind him. Casey slowly opened the big door at the end of the hallway. click “What was that?” Sarah asked  
Casey opened the door all the way. towards the back of the room, he saw Chuck in a chair with a bag over his head and a bomb strapped to his chest counting down from five. He started to take off towards him. He didn't make it.  
“CHUCK” he yelled as he dropped to his knees.  
“Poor Johnny boy” Keller walked out clapping “Sucks for you”  
Sarah pointed her gun at him. “Walker don’t”  
“He killed Chuck” Sarah had tears streaming down her face  
Casey slowly stood up, still fighting back tears, “Why?” he pointed his gun at Keller  
“You hurt me, I hurt you”  
“Then you fight me” he yelled “Not some innocent kid” his voice cracked  
“This hurt you more, I can see how you feel for” Casey didn't let him finish before shooting him in the chest. He stood over him “Fuck you” he shot him in the head twice and went to again before Sarah stopped him. “John” she put her hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off, he turned towards the mess the bomb made. “Casey, don't”  
“I have to Walker”  
“I’ll go call Beckman, get a team in here”  
Casey walked closer, dropping to his knees again “I’m sorry Chuck” a tear fell down his cheek “I am so sorry”


	5. Chuck vs The blindfold

“John” Casey turned around to see Chuck standing there, still in his pajamas, covered in blood.  
He stood up “how?” he squeezed Chuck in his arms “Casey you are hurting me” Chuck mumbled into his chest. Casey loosened up a bit “I thought”  
“I’m ok Casey, well I broke my thumb like you taught me, it really hurt, also can you help me get this off” he stepped back holding up his arm with the handcuffs still around his wrist.  
Casey looked grabbed Chuck’s face, running his thumb over the bruise on his cheek  
“I will never let anything happen to you again” he lightly kissed the bruise  
“Not even a week into this boyfriend gig and I have already let you get kidnapped”   
“But you saved me, that is all that matters”  
“I should have never left you alone”  
“Where were you”  
“I went to get us breakfast, thought you could use a morning off”  
“I could use a sandwich right about now”  
“Maybe first we should get you a shower”  
Chuck looked down “Oh god, there is dead guy all over me”  
“Don't panic”  
“So much blood”   
Casey pulled him away from it “Look at me Chuck, it’s fine, don't think about it”  
“Too late, I'm panicking”  
Casey kissed him.  
Sarah walked in “holy shit” she whispered to herself, she stood in the shadow waiting for them to finish.  
Casey stepped back “Let’s get you home”  
“Chuck?” Sarah ran up to them “Holy shit, are you ok?”  
“Just a broken thumb” he held up his hand  
“Who was that”  
“One of Keller’s guys, he went to try and cuff me back up and I flashed and knocked him out, then I untied the string from the pin, held my breath as I slowly took the vest off and sat him on the chair and put the vest on him then tied the string back and covered his head with a bag that I think they had on me at one point, then i heard the door open and I hid under this table”  
“I am so happy you are ok” she hugged him “Let's get your thumb taken care of”  
“Honestly it doesn't hurt right now, you know adrenaline and all, I would really like to take a shower, then I’ll go to the hospital”  
They headed towards the Vic “Hey Sarah, can you get this off” he held up the arm with the handcuff on it.  
“Of course” she pulled out a lockpick and popped them off “Thanks, for everything”  
“Casey, you got him? I need to let Beckman know he is ok, and get wait for the team to show up for clean up”  
Casey nodded at her before helping Chuck into the car.

Casey turned on the shower before helping Chuck take off his shirt. “I'll throw these clothes away”  
“Thank you” Chuck handed his pants to Casey “I’ll be quick”  
Casey went into the kitchen putting the bloody clothes into a trash bag, he set it by the door to take it out to the trash when they left. He went back to stand by the bathroom door, he could hear Chuck crying, he went into the bathroom, Chuck didn't notice as Casey removed his clothes. Casey stepped into the shower wrapping his arms around Chuck “It’s ok, you’re ok” Casey held him tight, letting him cry into his chest  
“Every time I close my eyes, I see that guy explode” Chuck’s voice was shaking “that could have been me”  
“But it wasn't” He kissed Chuck’s forehead “It wasn’t”  
“What happened to Keller”  
“Dead, for sure this time”  
“My thumb hurts”  
Casey shook his head “Let's get you cleaned up, there is dead guy in your hair”  
Chuck gagged “Oh my god, oh my god”  
“Kidding”  
“You suck”

“Charles Irving Bartowski” Sarah could hear Ellie yelling over the phone  
“Ellie it is fine”  
“It is not fine Chuck, I had to hear from Karen that my brother is in the E.R. With a broken thumb and possible concussion’  
“It wasn’t my fault, you know how drivers are in Burbank, I didn't want you to worry, I would have told you tonight, speaking of, what do you want for dinner?”  
“Chuck you were just in a car accident, you are not cooking, we can order a pizza or something”  
“Ellie I am fine, I just spent a week busting my ass in the kitchen, I am cooking you something, plus Casey can help me, I'll see you in a few hours, love you” He hung up before she could protest.  
“Let’s get you home”  
“No, we need to go to the store and get stuff for dinner”  
“Chuck”  
“John”  
“Fine, let’s go to the store”

Casey put the casserole dish in the oven “Hows is going over there?”  
Chuck was gripping a bowl in his right arm trying to mash the potatoes with his left. “Well now I know next time to break my left thumb”  
“Let me do it” Casey grabbed the masher from Chuck “and don't let there be a next time” he kissed him on the cheek before taking the bowl.  
The front door opened as the oven timer went off  
“Perfect timing” Chuck went over to hug his sister as Casey removed the food from the oven.  
“Chuck I said we could order food”  
“And I said I was going to cook, plus Casey did a lot of it”  
“I still can't understand how you managed to break your thumb in a car accident,” Devon said  
“The steering wheel I guess, I don't really remember” Chuck looked down “Can we not talk about it”  
“Dinner smells amazing” Morgan walked out of Chuck’s room  
“What the hell Grimes” Casey cocked an eyebrow  
“I used the Morgan door, Sarah told me what happened and I wanted to check on you”  
“Thanks, buddy I’m fine, and yes you can stay for dinner”  
They all sat down for dinner  
“So Chuck, did you and Sarah enjoy some alone time” Devon winked  
Chuck choked on his bite of mashed potatoes   
“He broke up with her” Morgan cut in  
“What the hell Chuck?” Ellie glared at him  
“That's what I said” Morgan piled more food on his plate  
“Thank’s Morgan, Ellie I was going to tell you after dinner, there is more to it, I wanted to have a private conversation but what the hell” He took a drink “I lied about Jill”  
“Oh no Chuck, please don't tell me you are still in love with her”  
“I never was”  
“I saw the post break up loathing”   
“Jill was just my friend, Bryce was the one who broke my heart, he was my boyfriend he cheated on me with Jill then got me kicked out”  
“Bryce was your boyfriend?” Ellie stared at him  
“I tried to hide who I was by lying about Jill and then trying to date Sarah, I am sorry I lied to you”  
“Chuck I am upset that you felt like you couldn't come to me, and that you told Morgan first, but my love for you will never change” She got up and went over to hug Chuck, Devon followed her “same dude”

Casey fell asleep in his lazy boy watching the surveillance system, he wanted Chuck to sleep at his place but since Ellie was home he didn't want her to think there was something going on. It was three am when he was woken up to Chuck’s screams, he didn't even look at the monitor he jumped up so fast he grabbed his gun and ran over to Chuck’s he opened the window, Ellie was shocked when Casey came through the window  
“John?”  
He looked at Chuck who was sitting up in bed covered in sweat then to Ellie who was standing in the doorway in her robe.  
“Uh sorry my windows were open and I heard Chuck scream, natural reaction”  
“Is that a gun?”  
“Can never be too safe” he tucked it in the back of his pants  
“Sorry guys, I had a bad dream, didn't mean to wake everyone”  
“It's ok Chuck, it happens to a lot of people after a major event like a car crash, you will be ok”  
Casey turned to leave “Casey wait” he stopped  
“Thanks for checking on me Ellie, I will be ok, I want to talk to John alone, he has been in a bad accident before and I just need someone to talk to”  
“Good night” she huffed, shutting the door behind her,  
“I don't think she is happy”  
“How could you come in here with a gun Casey?”  
“I was woken up by my boyfriend screaming, of course I am going to come over here with a gun? A little over twelve hours ago you were kidnapped and almost killed” Chuck got out of bed and went over and locked his door. “I want to stay with you tonight, please”  
“Come on” he climbed back out the window “you know she probably thinks we are fucking”  
“Casey” Chuck slapped his arm “don't say that”

“I am so glad to be able to use my thumb again” Chuck wiggled his thumb in front of Morgan’s face  
Casey leaned over the Nerd Herd desk “You seemed to function just fine without it”   
“Eww Casey, what you two do in bed is none of my business”  
“Morgan” Chuck glared at him  
“You jealous?” Casey winked at him  
“Obviously not, I have my own fun with Alex” his eyes got big when he realized what he said  
“What did you say, Grimes?” Casey towered over him  
“Nothing, nothing at all” Morgan ran away  
“Casey leave him alone, he is dating your daughter, eventually you will have to get over it, people in relationships have sex, it happens”  
“Weird because it’s been a month and last time I checked we were not having sex”  
Chuck’s face turned red “We can talk about this later ok”  
Morgan popped back up after Casey walked away “Did I hear that right” Chuck jumped  
“Where did you come from”   
“You and Casey haven’t” he tapped his 2 pointer fingers together  
Chuck pushed his Morgan’s hands down “stop that, you and Alex are the only ones who know about us, keep it down”  
“Wanna talk to Dr. Morgan?”  
“You are not a doctor, no”  
“I am your best friend though”  
“We are taking it slow, I have never, just leave me alone Morgan” Chuck got up and walked away.  
After work, Chuck went over to Casey’s place but he wasn’t home, he called him but no answer. He went back to his apartment changed his clothes and ordered a pizza. He spent a few hours playing video games then decided to head over to see if Casey was home yet.  
The lights were still off when he got there so he called and left Casey a message ‘Hey Casey I am starting to worry, hope you are ok, I’m going to wait for you at your place’  
A few hours later Casey walked into to find Chuck asleep on the couch with a remote in his hand and the credits of some movie rolling. He walked over taking the remote from his hand turning off the tv. He slid one arm under Chuck’s knees and the other one under his shoulders, he picked him up and headed towards the bed. Chuck buried his head in the crook of Casey’s neck “You stink”  
“Thanks, kid”  
“You smell like an ashtray”  
“I stopped at the bar for a drink with some old friends, lost track of time”  
“We should probably shower”  
“I like the way you think”  
Chuck ran a soapy rag over Casey’s chest “I am sorry about earlier”  
“I understand, cigarettes are nasty but most bars still allow it so people take full advantage”  
“No at work, the sex thing”  
“I shouldn't have gotten upset, don't feel pressured”  
“Thank you” he kissed Casey’s neck “there is plenty of other things we can do” he massaged Casey’s ball with the rag.  
“This shower has become one of my favorite places” he growled

 

“Wake up”  
“Go away Casey, you said I could sleep in today” he buried his face in his pillow  
“It's 11”  
“So give me two more hours, you can even join me”  
“As much as I would enjoy joining you, we have plans” he tugged the covers down “Get dressed”  
“I need to shower”  
“we showered last night, you will be fine”  
Chuck groaned as he rolled out of bed “What should I wear?”  
“Doesn’t matter, I already packed you a bag with what you will need when we get there”  
Chuck grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to get ready  
Casey was waiting for him in the living room when he came out.  
“Do I get breakfast?”  
“You get this breakfast bar, lunch will be in a couple hours, if you wanted something more you should have woken up earlier”  
“Rude”   
Casey pulled Chuck into him “trust me” he kissed him, pulling something from his back pocket “Don't freak out” he covered Chuck’s eyes with a bandana tying it behind his head  
“Casey what the hell” he reached up to take it off  
“Leave it”  
“Is this some kind of kinky thing you are into”  
“It can be after this, I’ll save it”  
“please don’t, I enjoy seeing you”  
Casey lead Chuck out of the apartment to his car, helping him inside “Can I get a hint?”   
“How about no talking”  
“I don't like this game, also how can I eat this nutritious breakfast you made me”  
“Very very carefully”  
“what about the no food in the Vic rule?”  
“We are running late so I'm making an exception, I better not find a single crumb though”

Once they arrived Casey helped Chuck out of the car “Are people around, because what if they think you kidnapped me and call the cops”  
“or they will think you are my kinky sex slave”  
“Oh god”  
Casey laughed, he grabbed Chuck’s hand “come on sweetcheeks”  
“I’m going to enjoy this moment because it is probably the first and last time I will get to hold your hand in public” he squeezed Casey’s hand  
“Colonel Casey, everything is set up”  
“Thank you, Chandler”   
“Should I be scared?”  
Casey lead Chuck into an elevator, he pressed his body against Chuck’s “Trust me Bartowski”  
He grabbed on to Casey’s bicep “I trust you” he jumped slightly when Casey kissed him since they were in public and most elevators have cameras.  
Chuck heard the door open, Casey grabbed his hand again pulling him into the room.  
“Ok Chuck, when you hear a timer beep I need you to take off the blindfold and follow the instructions in front of you”  
“Are you leaving?”  
“After I change”  
“wait, you are changing in front of me and I'm stuck with a blindfold on?”  
“Don't worry, tonight” he grabbed chuck’s hands sliding it over his bare chest “this is all yours”  
Chuck leaned forward to kiss him, missing and kissing his chin, Casey chuckled “let me help” He ran his fingers along the back of Chuck’s neck, kissing him deeply.   
“damn” Casey growled  
“Are you sure you have to leave?”   
“yes, and trust me you will love this, wait for the timer, don't ruin it by being impatient”  
Casey slapped Chuck’s ass and walked towards the elevator “there is a chair in front of you if you want to sit, oh and good luck”  
“Good luck? what does that mean?” Chuck heard the elevator door shut “What the hell is going on” Chuck felt for the chair in front of him, slowly trying to sit down without injury. He thought about taking off the bandana but he knew that somehow Casey would know and he didn't want to ruin whatever it was he was planning.  
Three minutes later Chuck jumped when he heard the timer go off, he slowly slid the bandana off, blinking a few times to adjust to the light, he looked around realizing he was in a very fancy hotel room “holy shit” he looked around for the note Casey told him about, he found it on the bar “wow this room has it's own bar” the note was next to a pair of red swim trunks, sunglasses and a black shirt that said nerd across the front in red. “nice Casey” he picked up the note  
change into the clothes provided  
go down to the lobby  
head out to the pool area and following the instructions left there  
Chuck changed into the clothes and headed down to the lobby, he looked around, slightly feeling embarrassed to be in swim trunks in the middle of this amazing hotel that probably costs more for one night than he makes in a month. He saw the pool sign pointing towards the back door, he headed outside onto a patio surrounded by flowers. When he got to the gate there was a piece of paper with his name on it  
follow the path to the right  
gear up  
your team is waiting for you  
“Gear up, what is going on Casey” he looked around seeing the brick path through some fancy cut bushes “here goes nothing” he made his way down the long path to a table covered in water guns and holsters for them.   
“Hurry up dude, I am SO ready” Morgan held up a gun in each hand   
“What are you doing here?”  
“That's the way you greet your best friend?”  
“Sorry just confused”  
“Just gear up, everyone is waiting, and wrap the red bandana around your head”  
“Who is everyone?” He started putting on the holsters and sorting through all the different water guns   
“Jeff, Lester, Big Mike, Awesome, some random people Casey scared into coming from Buy More and some of his friends”  
“Casey doesn't have friends”  
“Well they are equally as scary as him”  
Chuck followed Morgan out into a field that had inflatable pylons and fake rocks, looked like a paintball arena. Casey was standing in the middle with a group of guys behind him   
“Hello Bartowski”  
“Casey” Chuck nodded  
“The rules are simple, two teams red and camo, 10 minutes, the dryest team at the end wins”  
“we got this Chuckster” Awesome gripped his shoulder “Casey is awesome”  
“Yes, he his” Chuck smiled at the thought that Casey did all this for him and his friends.  
“and GO”  
everyone scrambled to a hiding spot. 

Chuck looked up at the time, there were two minutes left and he had only been hit once, by Lester who was on his team. He was sneaking over to enemy territory determined to find Casey, he knew it would be impossible but it was still worth a shot. He turned behind a pylon where he found Morgan soaking wet he jumped when he saw Chuck “Holy shit dude, these guys are animals, where did Casey find them?”  
“Maybe old Marine buddies, have you seen him?”  
“No, he is a freaking ninja, he pops out, soaks me and vanishes, good luck buddy”  
Chuck ran from one pylon to the next he looked behind him them ran into a wall, he slowly looked up to see Casey’s smirking face  
“Bad move Bartowski” He held a small gun to Chuck’s temple  
“Heyyyyy Casey, you look dry” he tried to step back but Casey’s hand grabbed his hip  
“Having fun?”  
“Yes, this is amazing Casey, did you do this all for me?”  
“I will explain later, but yes, and I see your training is doing well, only a small wet spot”  
“You can thank Lester for that”  
“Idiot knows you are on the same team right?”  
“It’s Lester, who knows what he is thinking, you realize we are not on the same team” Chuck squeezed the trigger of the gun in his hand soaking Casey's thigh,   
He growled. “Nice move Bartowski” he lowered the gun he was still holding at Chuck’s temple, kissing him, moving the hand that was on Chuck’s hip around to his lower back pushing their groins together, he deepened the kiss. Chuck let himself get lost in the kiss, forgetting where he was until he felt water pouring down his back, he took a few steps back “What the hell” he looked at Casey’s hand that was holding a plug to the spare gun that was on Chuck’s back, he held up his gun to squirt Casey more, but the timer buzzed.  
“Gottcha” Casey smirked  
“You evil bastard” Chuck shook his head  
Everyone met in the middle of the arena  
Casey looked around at everyone “I think camo team wins” he smiled “good job team” he nodded at them “Leave your gear here, everyone who was invited to lunch can head in and get ready, you have 30 minutes”  
Everyone removed their gear and headed back down the stone path to the hotel. Casey, Awesome, Jeff, Lester, Big Mike, and Chuck all got in the elevator. Awesome hit the button for the 8th floor.   
“Does everyone have rooms here?” Chuck asked   
“Just as a changing station” Devon answered him “Didn't want us all going to lunch soaked, well everyone else, I'm dry as can be” He smiled “John, dude I can't believe you got shot” he pointed down at Casey’s thigh  
“I snuck up on him”  
“I let you”

The doors opened, everyone got off except Chuck and Casey, no one seemed to bat an eye at the fact that they were going to a different floor alone. When the door shut Casey took out a card and scanned it on the pad in the elevator, it took them to the top floor.  
Chuck turned to Casey “I'm not sure what is going on, but that was really fun, thank you” he laced his fingers between Caseys, who didn't pull away “The day has just begun” he leaned over and kissed his cheek  
When they got in the room Chuck went into the bathroom “Holy shit Casey have you see this?”  
“Yes Chuck I have seen your dick”  
“Funny, I am talking about the bathroom, it's as big as your apartment, and the two of us can easily fit into this shower without knocking everything off the shelf”  
Casey walked into the bathroom “Guess we will have to try it tonight, or maybe the tub”  
“Hey, I'm peeing here”  
“as I said before, I've seen your dick” he smirked pinching Chuck ass  
Chuck walked into the bedroom where Casey was laying naked waiting for him  
“I thought we only had half an hour?”  
“Then you better get your ass over here”  
Chuck shook his head removing his clothes as he walked towards the bed  
“Is that a bottle of lube” Chuck pointed to the table next to the bed  
“You never know when you may need it” Casey winked  
“Get dressed I’m hungry”


	6. Chuck vs. Alcohol

“Really?”  
“Yes, I am starving and have zero energy for you”  
Casey rolled off the bed “After lunch, we are coming back to this room and not leaving again until Sunday afternoon”  
“Seriously?”  
“Let's head down and get a get a drink” Casey buttoned up his shorts  
“There is a bar in the room, and I can pay the bartender in kisses” Chuck smiled  
“If I make it super fancy you can pay me with a blow job” Casey smirked  
Chuck shook his head as he dug through the suitcase to see what Casey packed him.  
Casey slid his shirt on   
“I wish you could just stay shirtless”  
“And I wish we were both naked in that bed”  
“I get it you're horny, promise I'll make it up to you all weekend”

Chuck sat at the bar “Just scotch?”  
“That's for me, apple martini for you” he slid the glass across the counter.  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“You asked for a drink”  
“No, this weekend trip”  
“I felt like you could use a vacation, you haven't been sleeping well, I thought a change of scenery would help, plus we can have all weekend with no one interrupting”  
“You noticed?”  
“That you end up in my bed every night, yeah I noticed”  
“Will they ever stop” Chuck handed his glass to Casey “The nightmares”  
Casey put his hands on top of Chuck’s squeezing it lightly “I hope so”   
Chuck downed the second drink Casey made him.  
“Slow down Sport” he took the glass from him “two drinks on an empty stomach is bad news, let's head down to lunch, get some food in you”  
Chuck was surprised but very happy that Casey held his hand in the elevator “This hotel is super fancy, how did you get that set up for the water gun fight?”  
“I know the owner, he owed me a favor”  
“Interesting”  
“The field he rents out to a paintball gun company for the summer it brings in extra business, but I figured the nerd group couldn't handle paintballs”  
“That was a good guess” Chuck leaned into Casey “I may be drunk”  
“I told you not to drink that tiny vodka”  
“It was just so cute”  
“I'll ignore that”  
When the elevator opened Casey let go of his hand but grabbed on to his arm to help him walk since he was a bit wobbly. He lead him over to a banquet room, opening the doors Chuck looked around, there were a few tables and a curtain dividing the rest of the room off.  
Chuck leaned into Casey looking up at “God, you're so pretty your jaw was chiseled by Michelangelo himself.” he went to kiss him when the curtain opened and all his friends and family yelled surprise, he jumped back from Casey. “Oh”  
“Happy Birthday Chuck” Ellie walked up to him with her eyes wide  
“He may be drunk” Casey whispered to her  
“What the hell John?”  
“I told him not to but I quote ‘I am a grown man and I want to drink this tiny vodka’ that was after two apple martinis”  
“Chuck, let's get you some food, try and sober you up a bit, you just tried to kiss John Casey”  
“It’s ok, I kiss him a lot, shhh don't tell anyone,” Chuck said loud enough for most people to hear him  
Casey closed his eyes rubbing the bridge of his nose “Damn it”  
“So you kiss a lot,” Sarah laughed handing Casey a beer  
“I'm going to need something stronger than that”  
“We need to tell Beckman”  
“Are you insane? He will end up in a bunker and I’ll have to go back to civilian life, and that is bad for everyone”  
“I will tell her Ellie came to me thinking there is something between you two since you have been training together and sneaking off to missions, so I will suggest that you become his cover boyfriend, simple”  
“Could work” Casey took a drink of the beer “How are you not freaking out about this?”  
“I saw you, the day of the, the day we don't talk about, the way you reacted to losing him. I didn't even know you could cry. Then the way you kissed him when you realized he was still alive, and little things here and there, I am a spy after all”  
“I don't cry” he growled  
“Sorry,” she said sarcastically   
“He still wakes up screaming almost every night, then he sneaks into my bed, I don't know what to do”  
“I will try talking to him, he needs to talk about it”  
“For a guy who always wants to talk about everything, he won't talk about that”  
“Maybe he doesn't want to seem weak in front of his big tough boyfriend”  
“Let’s eat some lunch” Casey ended the conversation.  
Casey loaded up a plate and sat by himself  
“Casey” a plate was set next to him  
“Frost”  
“You can call me Mary”  
“Not as long as you are working for Volkoff”  
“I am still undercover, he understands how important my family is, he allowed me to come here today because he trusts me, plus what if Ellie hears you call me that” she took a bite waiting for Casey to reply, he didn't.  
“So you and my son?”  
“Yup”  
“Promise me something”  
“I don't need to promise you anything, I have been the one there for him the last two years, protecting him, from evil people” he glared at her “while you were playing house with Alexei.”  
He got up, walking over to check on Chuck. Alex stepped into his path  
“Hey dad”  
“Alex” he nodded  
“I was thinking now that Chuck spilled your secret, maybe we can go on a double date” she smiled at him “maybe you guys can cook, Morgan won't stop talking about the lasagna you two made”  
“Uh yeah I guess, I'm going to check on Chuck, talk later?”  
He went and sat next to Chuck  
“How are you feeling?”  
“A bit better, Ellie shoveled all the food she could into me” he looked down at his empty plate “Sorry Casey, I didn't mean to tell everyone”  
“It’s fine, Sarah came up with a story to tell Beckman” he looked around making sure no one was listening. “I will now be your cover boyfriend as far as the CIA is concerned”   
“Did she yell at you?”  
“Walker? No, she saw me kiss you at the old factory, you know after”  
“Is there cake?” Chuck didn't want to talk about that day ever again.  
“It’s a birthday party, of course, there is cake”  
“You know it's not my birthday right?”  
“I know dumbass, your birthday is Thursday but this is the weekend we have off”  
“You don't have to be rude”  
“Everyone is staring at me, your mom cornered me and Alex and the troll want to go on a double date, I'm a little on edge”  
“His name is Morgan, wait did you say, my mom, what did she say”

Ellie walked up behind them before Casey could answer, she tapped a fork on her glass, everyone stopped talking and turned to her “Before cake, Chuck got a card from someone very important, I would like him to open it before cake” she handed him the card.  
He opened the envelope, reading the front of it to himself.  
“I’m confused”  
“Read it out loud Chuck”  
“Happy Birthday Uncle” he opened the card  
“See you in May Uncle Chuck” Chuck looked up at Ellie who had a huge smile on her face “ I'm pregnant”  
“Oh my god Ellie” he jumped up and hugged her, everyone cheered.  
“Ellie I am so happy for you, and you too Devon”   
“Thanks, Chuck” Devon joined the hug  
Casey stood up and went to get the cake before he got stuck in a Bartowski family hug. He lit all the candles before carrying it to Chuck.  
“Who is ready for cake?”  
Everyone sang to Chuck before he blew the candles out.  
“Wish for anything good?” Morgan asked  
“I don't have anything to wish for, I have everything I want” he smiled at Casey

Casey was standing next to Ellie watching Morgan and Chuck attempt to cut the cake for everyone   
“Should we help?” Ellie asked  
“This is more entertaining” Casey chuckled  
“Congrats Ellie”  
“Thank you, Uncle John,” She nudged him “and thank you for this, he has never liked celebrating his birthday he always tries to sneak away and thank you for everything else you have done for him”  
“That's what boyfriends are for I guess” He looked over at her “sorry you had to find out like that”  
“I had some suspicions, he has been so much happier since that week I was out of town and you gave him cooking lessons, I knew it had to be something”

After everyone had cake and mingled Chuck said his goodbyes before him and Casey headed back to their room “Well that was embarrassing, but thank you” he leaned over and kissed him. “I need a nap”   
“I need a drink”  
“I think I'm going to lay off the alcohol”   
Chuck stepped out of the elevator “So since I am the birthday boy this weekend, does that mean I get whatever I want?”  
Casey nodded “I guess”  
“I think there should be a no shirt rule, all weekend, and maybe a no pants rule too” He took his shirt off  
“I like these rules” Casey removed his shirt following Chuck to the bedroom  
Chuck stood at the end of the bed turning to Casey who had already stripped his pants and briefs off.  
“Happy Birthday to me” Chuck smirked  
Casey looped a finger in the top of Chuck’s jeans pulling him closer.  
“I just realized I told everyone we kiss a lot and now we are alone in a hotel room for the weekend, everyone is gonna think”  
“And they are going to think right” Casey kissed him  
“But”   
“Chuck, we are adults, adults do things when alone, no one is sitting at home thinking about what we are doing” he undid Chuck’s pants pushing them down “Unless you think Ellie is on her way home thinking of all the lessons I have taught you besides cooking” he chuckled  
“That’s not funny”  
Casey dropped to his knees sliding Chuck’s briefs off as he went.  
“Not wasting any time I see” Chuck stepped out of his pants and brief that were piled at his feet, kicking them to the side.  
“Birthday blow job” He winked  
Chuck threw his head back as Casey took him in his mouth, he licked from the base to the tip following the vein along the bottom of his shaft. “Fuck Casey” he ran his finger through Casey’s hair.   
Casey sucked on the tip teasing it with his tongue, Chuck bucked his hips forward.  
Casey looked up at him “Fuck my mouth” he growled  
“What?” Chuck looked down confused  
“You heard me” he licked his lips   
Chuck stared down at Casey as he slowly thrust into his mouth. Casey growled as Chuck tugged at his hair, thrusting faster “John” he moaned, he continued to thrust into Casey’s mouth until his knees started to shake. Casey held on to Chuck’s hips, sucking him through his orgasm. He collapsed on the bed behind him “Happy Birthday to me” he smiled. “Your turn” Chuck patted the bed next to him. Chuck opened his eyes realizing he was alone “Casey?”  
“Hold on” he heard Casey call from the bathroom.  
Chuck heard the water turn on “are you showering without me?”  
Casey walked into the room “ I would never” he motioned for Chuck to follow him.  
“Casey” Chuck looked around the bathroom “this is, this is romantic, who knew John Casey would like candles and flower petals”  
“I don't, apparently this is what you get when you ask for champagne”  
“Lies”  
“Tell anyone, I'll kill you”  
“On my birthday?”  
“It's not your birthday till Thursday remember”   
Casey climbed into the tub followed by Chuck who laid his back on Casey's chest. “Best. Birthday. Ever”   
They laid there for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company in silence which Casey knew was probably killing Chuck but he enjoyed it. Chuck sat up “I know I said no alcohol but I changed my mind” he poured them both a glass of the champagne, handing one to Casey “cheers” they tapped their glasses before taking a drink.   
“That's gross” Chuck made a face “I just realized I have never had champagne before”  
“It's not the best” Casey sat his glass down “there is beer at the bar”  
“Be right back”  
“Don't slip and fall, don't want to have to explain why you have to get stitches on your ass”  
Chuck wrapped a towel around his waist and went out to the bar.  
He went back into the bathroom holding up a bottle of scotch “Is this good?”  
“Since I picked what was in the bar, I'm going to say yes” he smirked  
Chuck dropped his towel and climbed back in the tub, he straddled Casey’s thighs facing him. He opened the bottle up “Open” he smiled  
Casey raised an eyebrow   
“Open your mouth”   
Casey opened his mouth, allowing Chuck to pour some scotch in, dripping some down his chin. Chuck leaned forward licking up the scotch from his chin, licking across his lips before kissing him, sucking the scotch from Casey’s tongue.  
Casey growled grabbing Chuck’s hips pulling him closer.   
Chuck pulled out of the kiss to take a swig of the scotch “Shit that's strong” he made a face, sitting the bottle on the edge of the tub before kissing Casey again.  
Casey still with his hands on Chuck’s hip moved him back and forth slightly, getting friction on his very hard dick. Chuck moaned into the kiss, he wrapped his hand around both of them stroking them together. Casey reached over grabbing the scotch taking a swig then pouring some in Chuck’s mouth.  
“You trying to get me drunk?”  
“Maybe” he smirked, pulling him back into a kiss  
He ran his fingers along Chuck’s back, down to his ass, along his crack.  
Chuck moaned “yes Casey” still stroking both of them  
Casey teased Chuck’s hole with the tip of his finger.  
“Wait” Chuck stopped


	7. Chuck vs. Birthday Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all the sex

“The water is getting cold, can we move this to the bed?”  
Casey grabbed the scotch “Birthday boy gets what the birthday boy wants” following Chuck to the bed, Chuck stopped at the side of the bed, turning to Casey kissing him lightly  
“I’m ready Casey” he looked nervous  
“Is that the scotch talking?”  
Chuck grabbed the bottle from his hand taking another swig “No”  
“Ok slow down with that” Casey drank some before sitting it on the bedside table.  
Casey propped a few pillows against the headboard before sitting down leaning on them, Chuck grabbed the bottle of lube off the bedside table before climbing on top of Casey’s thighs.  
He sat the bottle on the bed, looking up at Casey.  
“You have nice eyes, so blue”  
“Thank you, are you going to say that every time we kiss?”  
“Maybe”  
“Do you remember what you said in front of everyone earlier, about my jaw”  
“No but you have a nice one of those too” he kissed along it, down his neck  
Casey opened up the lube pouring some on his finger.  
Chuck bit down as Casey’s finger press against his hole, they both moaned.  
Casey pushed in the tip of his finger  
Chuck hissed  
“You need to relax Bartowski”  
“Maybe I should take another drink”  
“No, just look at me, breath” Casey put his other hand on Chuck’s cheek holding his head up to look at him. He slid his finger in deeper, Chuck leaned forwards kissing him, using his tongue to explore Casey’s mouth he pushed back on Casey’s finger, moving up and down.  
Casey reached around adding lube to his middle finger, when Chuck pushed back down he added the second finger. Chuck let out a moan as Casey wrapped his hand around his shaft, moving it at the same rhythm as his fingers.  
Casey loved seeing the look of pleasure of Chuck’s face, the way his eyelids fluttered, the sweat dripping down his chest, the smile on his face, the way his curls stuck to his forehead.  
Chuck kissed up his neck to the spot under his ear that sent chills down his body. “I want you John” he whispered, he grabbed the lube pouring some in his hand before massaging it onto Casey’s shaft.  
He kissed Chuck as he slowly removed his fingers.  
Chuck sat up on his knees moving forward aligning Casey’s tip with his hole, he slowly moved down, stopping just as Casey’s tip was inside him.  
“Take your time Chuck” wrapped his hand around the back of his neck pulling him down into a kiss. Chuck lowered himself more before sitting up again, slowly moving up and down, taking more with each movement.  
When Chuck finally had all of Casey inside of him Casey let out a moan that he would later deny if Chuck ever brought it up.  
That moan almost made Chuck come on the spot. He stopped, taking a deep breath  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah just trying not come so fast”  
Casey laughed “It’s ok if you do”  
“I need another shot”  
Casey grabbed the bottle from the table pouring some in his mouth, he leaned forward kissing Chuck, letting some of the scotch into his mouth, Casey growled as Chuck sucked on his tongue, he grabbed on to Chuck’s hips moving him up and down, moving him faster as Chuck bit his lower lip before tilting his head back in pleasure.  
“Oh my god Casey, this, you feel, holy shit”  
Casey chuckled at Chuck’s loss of words.  
Chuck dug his nails into Casey’s shoulders as he came all over Casey’s chest.  
That was enough to send Casey over the edge, he held Chuck’s hip as he thrust up into him a few times as he came.  
Chuck collapsed on his chest as they both tried to catch their breath.  
“Happy Birthday to me” Chuck panted.  
“I think we need to test out that shower”  
“Can we lay here for a minute, I don't think my legs will work”  
“If we stay here too long our stomachs will be glued together”  
“Sorry about that”  
“Never be sorry for that” he ran his finger through Chuck’s hair kissing him on the forehead.

After they took a shower, where they spent more time making out than actually showering Chuck laid down on the bed “I think it’s time for a nap”  
“We have two hours until dinner”  
“Do you mean actually dinner or is that some weird way of asking for sex”  
“Actual dinner moron”  
“Hey don't be mean, It's hard to tell with you”  
“We have reservations at a nice steak place down the street, I’ll be dessert”  
“Dang Colonel, you are spoiling me” He curled up under the covers next to Casey laying his head on his chest  
“If you want to rest don’t call me that”  
Chuck smirked “yes sir”  
Casey growled, feeling Chuck’s hard on grazing his thigh “How is that even possible?”  
“I guess you unleashed something”  
“A horny Bartowski” they both chuckled  
“Lay on your stomach”  
“I wanted to cuddle” Chuck rolled over.  
“Trust me” Casey put a hand on either side of Chuck’s head, he kissed the back of his neck across his shoulder biting down lightly before kissing down to his shoulder blade and down his spine.  
Chuck moaned as Casey sank his teeth into his buttcheek.  
“Hand me a pillow”  
Chuck tossed his back a pillow  
“Now lift your hips up” he slid the pillow under Chuck as he lifted up  
“What are you doing?”  
“Just lay there and enjoy it”  
“Yes Sir”  
Casey growled  
He ran his hands over the curve of Chuck’s ass spreading his cheeks apart running his tongue over Chuck’s hole  
“Oh my god”  
Casey swirled his tongue circling his hole a few times, sticking just the tip of his tongue inside.  
Chuck thrust forward into the pillow letting out a moan.  
Casey lightly sucked on Chuck’s balls  
He licked a path back up to Chuck’s hole, his tongue making small circles on his hole, licking up and down a few times making it nice a wet. He slid the tip of his finger in as he moved up laying His chest against Chuck’s back, using his other hand to hold himself from crushing Chuck.  
Chuck thrust back making Casey’s finger go deeper.  
Hearing Chuck moan his first name made him hard.  
He sank his teeth into Chuck’s shoulder adding another finger, as Chuck thrust back and forth.  
Chuck reached over grabbing the lube handing it to Casey “More” he gasped.  
Casey sat back on his knees between Chuck’s legs “You need to get on your hands and knees”  
Casey rubbed his lube covered tip around Chuck’s hole a few times teasing him.  
“Please Casey, please”  
He lightly pushed the tip in then pulled back out. “I wanna hear you beg for it”  
“John please”  
“Please what?”  
“Fuck me, Colonel”  
Casey thrust into him, Chuck screamed out.  
“Sorry” Casey groaned  
“No keep going, oh god please keep going”  
Casey thrust slowly, taking deep breaths trying not to come. He slid one hand off Chuck’s hip down to his dick, giving it a few strokes, Chuck slammed himself back into Casey. They both moaned. Casey held still letting go of Chuck allowing him to take control, he rocked back and forth as hard as he could until all the muscles in his body tightened, his arms collapsed burring his face into a pillow he gripped the sheet, Casey wrapped his hand around Chuck’s shaft again stroking him through his orgasm, as he slowly thrust in to him.  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hips thrusting into him as fast as he could.  
Chuck turned his head to look back at Casey, he locked eyes with him. “Come for me John” he moaned.  
Casey growled as he slammed himself against Chuck, filling him with come.  
He collapsed on the bed  
Chuck rolled over throwing the pillow that was under his hips to the floor “We are going to need a new pillow”  
After they were able to breath normal again they went into the bathroom to clean up, Chuck stared at Casey in the mirror while they brushed their teeth  
Casey spit the toothpaste out of his mouth “What are you staring at kid?”  
“Can I say something that might sound stupid?”  
“When has that ever stopped you before”  
“Seriously”  
Casey laughed  
“I didn't know, that thing you did, with your, I didn't know that was a thing”  
“with my tongue?”  
“Yeah that” Chuck’s face turned red  
“It’s a thing, never done it before, but I knew it was a thing, don't you watch porn?”  
Chuck tried not to choke on his mouthwash  
“Well you are really good at it, not that I have anything to compare it to, but it felt amazing, and yes I have watched porn hasn't everyone?”  
“Apparently you only watched the boring stuff then” he smirked  
“Let’s change the subject, how much time do we have until dinner”  
Casey looked down at his watch “half hour till we need to leave”  
“Enough time to cuddle”  
“If you poke me with this” Casey cupped his hand over the front of Chuck’s briefs “you will have to take care of it yourself”  
“I don’t think it’s going to be able to function for a while” he laughed  
Casey set the alarm on his phone before they laid down. Chuck laid his head on Casey’s shoulder laying his arm over his chest. Casey absentmindedly played with Chuck’s curls as they laid there.  
“Can you hear that?”  
“Hear what?”  
Chuck pressed his head into Casey's chest “John Casey actually has a heart” he laughed  
“Shut up”  
They both drifted off to sleep until the alarm went off  
Chuck ran his hand down Casey’s chest “Maybe dinner can be served in bed” He kissed along his jaw.  
“Calm down Bartowski, you can wait till after dinner” He rolled out of bed  
“Fiiiiine” He stretched before climbing out of bed

 

Chuck winced when he sat down, Casey laughed  
“Not funny Casey” he hissed  
“You asked for it, twice”  
“Asked for what” Morgan and Alex walked up  
“Hey buddy, what are you doing here?”  
“Your boyfriend thought you would like to have a nice dinner with your best friend and his lady”  
Alex and Morgan sat down across from them.  
“What were you guys talking about?” Morgan looked around  
“Nothing,” Chuck said a bit too loud clearing his throat “Nothing”  
“Oh I see, Casey finally got your v-card”  
Alex slapped him on the arm “That’s gross Morgan”  
“Why would you say that Morgan, we are at a nice dinner”  
“I can see the sparkle in your eye”  
Casey looked over at him “He's not wrong” he smirked  
“Gross dad”  
“Ok and we are changing the conversation” Chuck looked at the menu “Wow this place is expensive”  
“Don't worry about it, order anything”  
“Casey this is too much, the hotel, the nice dinner, everything” he whispered to Casey behind the menu  
“Chuck” he growled “We can talk about it later”  
The waiter came over to take drink orders  
Casey ordered a bottle of wine for the table and a scotch for himself  
“I’ll take a water” Chuck cut in  
“Come on buddy, celebrate with a little wine”  
“I may have a small glass, but I’ve had a lot of alcohol today”  
“Yeah, Ellie’s face when you told her you kiss Casey a lot was amazing” Morgan laughed “Oh and Casey you had Alex all freaked out today when you blew her off for double date plans”  
“Morgan” she glared at him  
“I was a bit distracted, sorry”  
“It’s ok, Morgan told me later that we were having dinner together tonight and you didn't want to ruin the surprise for Chuck”  
The waiter came back with the drinks and took their orders.  
“Maybe Thursday you two can come over for a birthday dinner with Ellie and Awesome. I can make the lasagna again”  
“You shouldn't have to cook for your own birthday dinner” Casey cut in  
“I really enjoy cooking now, especially with you and especially lasagna” he leaned over to kiss Casey’s cheek but to his surprise, Casey turned to let him kiss his lips. The smell of the scotch was so intoxicating he wanted so bad to open his mouth to be able to suck that taste off of Casey’s tongue.  
He cleared his throat “I’ll be right back” he got up and headed to the bathroom  
He went to the sink splashing water on his face “come on Chuck, calm down, you can't mount Casey in a restaurant” he nervously laughed at himself looking down at the bulge in his pants “Why”  
“Why what?”  
Chuck jumped “Jesus Morgan you scared me” he held his hands in front of his crotch  
“Just checking on you”  
“Why can't I go to the bathroom in peace”  
“Well John Casey just kissed you in public, then you ran away”  
“I did not run away”  
“Did you forget that first of all I'm your best friend secondly you can talk to me and thirdly I know you well enough to know something is going on”  
“I just” he looked down, yup still hard as a rock, he felt his face get red  
“Ohhhhh” Morgan laughed “a little Casey kiss has got you a bit too happy”  
“Morgan, shut up”  
“What the hell is going on” Casey walked in  
“Oh god, why can't I go to the bathroom without everyone joining me”  
“I’ll leave you two alone” he winked at Chuck “Just remember your daughter is out here” He patted Casey’s chest before leaving  
“What was that about?”  
“The Scotch”  
Casey raised his eyebrow  
Chuck moved his hands “Kissing you and tasting scotch”  
Casey laughed “Damn Bartowski”  
“It won’t go away”  
“I'm not fucking you in a restaurant bathroom”  
“Oh god no, never, I just needed a minute and you being in front of me isn't helping”  
“Who knew as Grimes put it ‘taking your v-card’ would turn you into a horndog. Wish I took it on the first night we kissed” He smirked  
“I hate you”  
He stepped forward closing the gap between them “This tells me otherwise” he ran his fingers over the outline in Chuck’s pants.  
Chuck pulled him into a kiss running his tongue over Casey’s lips, urging him to open his mouth, but he didn't. He stepped back “Don’t be too long, don't want the food to get cold” he turned around and left.  
“I hate him” Chuck took a deep breath.


	8. Chapter 8

“Damn I am so full” Chuck sat down on the couch in their hotel room  
“I have one more thing to fill you with”  
“Of course you do”  
“Hey I’m not the one who had a hard-on for half of dinner”  
“Don't remind me”  
“And I was talking about this, I had them save us a few pieces of cake and bring them up while we were out” he brought the pieces over to the coffee table in front of Chuck “and bring us a new pillow”  
“Why”  
“Someone covered one of them in come”  
“Technically that was your fault, but that's not what I'm talking about.”  
“Cuz it’s your birthday cake”  
“No, why are you doing this, the hotel, the crazy expensive dinner, being nice to Morgan, the water gun thing with my friends, the lunch, all of it”  
“To get your ‘v-card’“  
“Shut up, I know that’s not why”  
“Well I am not going to get all girly and talk about my emotions” he started unbuttoning his shirt  
“It’s just I’m not used to this, and up until about a month ago I thought you wanted to kill me, now this”  
“Well to be fair the first few months after I came to Burbank I did want to kill you but then I got over it ”  
“Must be that Bartowski charm” he smiled  
“You are breaking your own rule” Casey slid his pants off, “You said no shirts or pants” he sat down next to him.  
Chuck took his phone out of his pocket, he scrolled through his music finding just the right song, he pushed play before setting it on the coffee table. Casey raised an eyebrow as Chuck stood up shaking his butt towards Casey, as the music played he turned around. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt he shook his hips back and forth  
“What are you doing?”  
“Stripping”  
“How much wine did you have?”  
“Only two glasses” He took his shirt off twirling it above his head before flinging it at Casey.  
He continued to dance around shaking his hips back and forth as he worked at the button and zipper of his pants, he turned his back to Casey sliding his pants just below his butt shaking it at Casey, he reached out and pinched it  
“Ouch, no touching the entertainment”  
“You liked it”  
Chuck shimmied out of his pants kicking them across the room, he sat on Casey’s lap grinding his butt into him  
Casey ran his hands down Chuck’s back  
“No touching”  
Casey growled putting his hands down to his side  
Chuck leaned forward and grabbed the cake, he stood up turning to Casey, he took a bite. “Mmm want some?”  
“I’d rather have you”  
Chuck sat on Casey’s lap, this time facing him, he swiped his finger in the icing running it over Casey’s lips then licking it off before kissing him.  
He swiped his finger in the icing again holding it in front of Casey’s mouth. Chuck watched as Casey’s licked up all the icing before taking the finger into his mouth, sucking on it twirling his tongue around it, staring deep into Chuck’s eyes.  
“I want you” Chuck sat the cake down “I want you inside of me”  
Casey growled “Anything for the birthday boy”

It was their last day in the hotel before heading back to reality Chuck rolled over laying his head on Casey’s shoulder “I don't want to leave”  
Casey moved his arm to wrap it around Chuck’s back  
“You know we can still fuck at home right”  
“That’s not what I meant, It's been so nice with no flashs, no annoying customer, no computer problems, no one shooting at either of us”  
“Well there was some shooting, just not bullets”  
Chuck ran his fingers up and down Casey’s chest “I didn't have a single nightmare this weekend” Casey brought his other hand up intertwining his fingers with Chuck’s “But tomorrow life goes back to normal and who knows what will happen or what kind of bad guy will be coming after me”  
“I’ll protect you, I promise” he squeezed Chuck’s hand  
They laid there in silence for a few minutes  
“Tullahoma”  
“Excuse me” Chuck tilted his head up to look at Casey  
“Tullahoma Tennessee, it’s where I am from”  
“Tennesee”  
“Why did that make you hard?”  
Chuck’s face turned red “Uh, maybe that has to do with me picturing you in a full cowboy outfit like those old cowboy movies you make me watch”  
“Is that what gets you going?”  
“Anyways, tell me more”  
“There is a whiskey distillery”  
“How about your life there, stuff you did as a kid”  
“There is a lot of nature, beautiful trails that lead to waterfalls, an airplane museum that my dad used to take us to”  
“And your family farm?”  
“Mostly they just do fiber now, sheep, alpaca, A long time ago they did foods too, but they sold that land a few years back”  
“I’d love to visit”  
Casey didn't say anything, he wanted to visit his family, but he isn't the same person he was almost 25 years ago when he left, he had a new life, a new name, a daughter and a boyfriend, how could he just go back.  
“Casey are you ok”  
“Yeah, how about we take care of that” he let go of Chuck’s hand reaching over to the thing poking into his hip.  
“You can't change the subject that eas” Casey cut him off with a kiss.

 

***********  
“So are you and Morgan going to be a sand penis again?”  
“It's a sandworm, and no, Alex wants to do a couples costume”  
“Don't get any idea’s Bartowski, I am not dressing up”  
“You are a fun killer”  
“I am a grown ass man, I am not dressing up”  
“Fine” Chuck crossed his arms over his chest “What should I be then?”  
“Naked, in my bed”  
Chuck ignored him “Maybe I’ll see what Morgan and Alex are going to be first, then I’ll decide”  
“Did you say my name” Morgan popped up out of nowhere  
“How do you do that”  
“Because he is part troll”  
“Be nice Casey, anyways, Morgan what are you and Alex dressing up as”  
“I suggested slave Leia, obviously, and Han but she said no”  
Casey growled  
“She suggested Mario and Peach, so maybe you can be slave Leia and big guy can be Han”  
“Casey would make an amazing Han” He looked him up and down  
“I don't know man, I think he would be better as Michael Myers or Jason”  
They both looked at him nodding  
“I’m walking away” Casey walked over to help a customer with a grill  
“He doesn't want to dress up”  
“What a fun killer”  
“That’s what I said, maybe I can be half a sandworm” Chuck looked down at his feet  
“It will be ok buddy, we will figure this out”  
“Halloween is in two days, maybe I will go as a Buy More nerd”  
“Or go as a Buy More green shirt”  
“No way”  
“Go as Casey, it will be hilarious, just stand around looking angry and telling people to shut up”  
“That’s an idea, can I borrow one of your shirts?”  
“Of course dude”

Later that night Chuck was helping Ellie make dinner “So did you and Awesome decide on a costume?”  
“He is going to be a baker, and I am going to be an oven, with a bun inside” she laughed  
“That’s great”  
“What about you and John?”  
“He won't dress up, and I probably won't either”  
“Why won't he dress up? don't let that ruin your day, you love Halloween”  
“Have you met him, Ellie? Also, he isn't ruining anything”  
“Want me to talk to him?”  
“No, it's ok, trust me It’s ok, he is still coming to the party, just as himself”  
“Honestly I was really confused when you two started dating, sometimes I still get confused at what you two have in common but I can tell you are happy”  
“Maybe the fact that we don't have much in common is why we fit so well together. I was confused at first too, but it happened and I’m falling in love with him, and I think he is too, even though he will probably never say it”  
“He will when he is ready”  
“He doesn't like to show emotion, I didn't even know his birthday until after we started dating and we had known each other two years”  
“Ok that is weird”  
“He is a very private person with a military background, it's just how he is”  
“Can I ask about Alex?”  
“He just found out about her last year, somehow they both ended up living in the same city all these years later”  
“And her mom?”  
“She has no idea Alex has found him, maybe one day though”  
“How old was Casey when she was born”  
“He was 18, right before he went into the marines he got her pregnant but didn't know"  
“Wow, I can't imagine, can I ask one more question?”  
“Of course Ellie”  
“What is the age difference between you and Alex, How old is Casey?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“Chuck I didn't mean it like that, I am just curious, she is dating Morgan so she has to be close to your age”  
“She is two years younger than me”  
“So Casey was getting his drivers licenses when you were being born” she stared at him  
“Seriously Ellie? Who the fuck cares”  
“Charles Bartowski, you do not talk to me like that” she raised her voice  
“Woah what is going on in here” Awesome walked in  
“Enjoy dinner, I am going to stay with Casey, who is apparently too old to be with me”  
“Chuck, I was just wondering about your future, what if you get married, your stepdaughter will be two years younger than you, and oh god Morgan will be your son in law”  
“Don't you think Morgan already teases me about that, It changes nothing, He is the best thing that has ever happened to me” his voice cracked? “I thought you of all people would be happy for me, but I guess not” he slammed the front door behind him.  
“Oh shit” he ran over to Casey’s hoping he didn't hear any of that, he leaned his head against the front door trying to calm down before he opened it.  
The door opened and he fell forward, Casey caught him.  
“I am so sorry”  
“Don't be” Casey held him there until he looked up and saw Ellie watching them, he kissed Chuck on the head before stepping back into the apartment and shutting the door.  
“Listen, kid, between you and Alex I have become a better person, I still don't want to talk about girly feelings but what she said doesn't bother me, and you shouldn't let it either”  
“I have never raised my voice at her, I feel horrible, but also I hated knowing that you could hear everything we were saying”  
“Maybe you shouldn't tell her I have a niece three years younger than you, who has a son that just turned five”  
“You never told me your sister had a kid and a grandchild”  
“She is seven years older than me”  
“Can we order a pizza or something, I am starving”  
“Yeah, go sit on the couch, I’ll order it”  
Chuck laid face down on the couch letting out a sigh as he buried his face into a pillow.


	9. Chuck vs. Ellie

“Chuck you can't avoid me forever” She banged on Casey’s apartment door  
She jumped when Casey opened the door “He isn't here”  
“I am sure he told you what happened, I didn't mean it”  
“If you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it”  
“I am sorry John”  
“I don't want an apology, I want you to talk to Chuck so he will stop moping around, I don't give two shit what you think about my age, but he is acting like his world is ending”  
“Where is he?”  
“He and Morgan left about an hour ago, I have no idea, contrary to your belief I am not his dad”  
“I never, that isn't what I meant”  
“See you at the party tonight” Casey shut the door  
“You can't get away from me that easy,” she said against the door  
A few minutes later Casey walked out, she was still waiting there “I am serious he isn't here”  
“Where are you going”  
“Wherever the hell I want, I've had my driver license since Chuck was born remember  
“Really, you don't have to be like that”  
“See you tonight at the party, I will try and remember my walker so I don't break a hip” he laughed at how mad she got

“Hey Bartowski, just a heads up, I may have angered your sister”  
“What did you do?”  
“Nothing just made a few jokes about my age”  
“You didn't need to make things worse”  
“She wouldn't stop banging on the door”  
“Where are you now?”  
“Out”  
“That’s all you are going to say?”  
“I am getting candy since someone snuck into the bowl”  
“I was stress eating”  
“Can you still fit into the sand penis?”  
“Not funny, it's a worm and with all the exercise you make me so I haven't gained that much”  
“Eww” he heard Morgan say in the background  
“No, I meant actually workouts Morgan, like running and going to the gym”  
“Sex counts too” Casey added in  
“I’ll see you at the party tonight Casey, hopefully, there are no real weapons that Ellie can use to kill us both”  
“I’d like to see her try”  
“Bye Casey” he hung up  
“I've never seen you and Ellie fight like this, I'm confused"  
“Don't wanna talk about is Morgan, can we just get back to playing”  
Alex barged in the door “We have a problem”  
“What's going on?”  
“Oh hi Chuck, glad you are here actually, my mom is coming to the party”  
“Uh that can't happen”  
“Well too late, she just called and said she ran into Ellie at the store and she invited her”  
“How do they even know each other?”  
“We ran into them at lunch a couple months ago”  
“I just told her your mom didn't know that you found Casey, she knew and yet, oh she is evil”  
“I have to tell Casey, maybe we can convince him to wear a mask or something”  
“No Chuck, I think it’s time I tell my mom the truth”  
“Hey mom this is dad, remember him and oh this is his boyfriend who is best friends with my boyfriend”  
Chuck slapped Morgan’s arm “Seriously”  
Alex sat on the end of the bed “This is going to be horrible”  
“Let me talk to Casey, see what he thinks, then go yell at Ellie for ringing other people into this fight we are having”  
“What fight?”  
“She thinks it's weird that Chuck is banging your dad and he may be your stepdaddy one day and he is only two years older than you”  
“Morgan, First of all, stop talking about the age thing, secondly we are more than just sleeping together, thirdly if you ever say stepdaddy again I will let Casey kick your ass”  
“I agree with Chuck, never ever say that again”  
“I’ll see you two tonight, seriously it will be ok”

Chuck walked into his apartment “Ellie what the hell is wrong with you?”  
“Dude, don't talk to your sister like that, not cool bro, not cool”  
“Chuck you can't ignore me then bust in here like that”  
“I just told you about Alex’s mom and you still felt the need to invite her to the party tonight, what are you trying to prove?”  
“Nothing Chuck, I thought it would be nice to have her here”  
“You are insane you know that I'm not sure if you think it will hurt Casey or what, but the only person you are hurting is Alex, who has done nothing but be nice to you”  
“You know that was not my intention”  
“I was planning to talk to you tonight, fix this fight between us, but I changed my mind”  
“I can fix this Chuck, I can”  
“You have done enough, I have to go defuse the bomb that's about to explode” he stormed out  
“Casey please tell me you are home”  
“Yeah, but why are you?” Casey called from upstairs “Stay down there”  
“We have a problem, also what are you doing?”  
Casey came down the stairs putting a shirt on “What's going on”  
“Ellie invited Alex’s mom to the party”  
“How is Alex taking it?”  
“She is freaking out, well she was fine until Morgan opened his mouth”  
“Typical Grimes”  
“What are we going to do”  
“It will be ok” Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck “We have time before the party” he kissed him  
“After all that, that is what you are thinking about”  
“That is what I am always thinking about, plus you seem to need a good fucking, clear your mind”  
“I hate that you are right”  
Casey growled before kissing him, he pulled Chuck’s shirt off.  
“What were you doing upstairs?”  
“Don't worry about it”  
“Well that’s the way to get me to worry about it”  
He unbuttoned Chuck’s pants pushing them to the floor "Ill make you forget about it"  
“Wait why are you still fully clothed”  
“Because you are spending to much time talking” He took his shirt off “Less talking more kissing”  
Casey walked over to the side table next to the couch grabbing the bottle of lube they kept there since most movie nights turned into having sex on the couch. He walked back over to Chuck who shyly covered his hard-on with both his hands  
“How long until you stop hiding your body from me, I've seen it all” he kissed him “Very close up”  
“I just feel weird standing in the middle of the apartment naked”  
“Then don't just stand there, bend over the table” Casey took his pants over  
“The kitchen table?”  
“Yes Bartowski” he kissed along his shoulder up to his neck “Don't over think it”  
Chuck opened his mouth to say something but Casey shoved his tongue in. He ran his hand down Chuck’s hip to his thigh lifting his leg up, Chuck hooked his leg around Casey pulling himself as close to Casey as he could get, he moaned as their dicks rubbed together. Casey poured some lube on his fingers before tossing the bottle to the table. He ran his finger over Chuck’s hole a few times before sticking it all the way in Chuck moaned into his mouth.  
Chuck gripped his leg tighter around Casey as he thrust two fingers inside of him.  
“Let's not go two days without sex ever again”  
“That was all you” Casey nibbled at Chuck’s bottom lip. Moving his fingers faster.  
“Can we move over to the couch?”  
“Nope,” Casey slowly pulled his fingers out.  
“We eat on this table”  
Casey ran his hand up Chuck’s back pushing him over, Chuck put his hands out catching himself.  
“And now I'm going to fuck you on this table” He grabbed the lube rubbing some on his shaft.  
“You are crazy you know that?”  
“You always say that but you always come back for more” he grabbed Chuck’s hip slowly pushing into him. Chuck relaxed his arms laying his head against the table, he wrapped one hand around his shaft, matching Casey’s speed “John” he moaned.  
Casey kept it nice and slow, soaking in every minute of it, the little sounds Chuck was making, the sweat beading up on his forehead, the movement of his arm as he stroked himself, the feeling of being inside of him. He let out a growl.  
“Harder Casey, please” he stroked himself faster.  
Casey put his hands on the table next to Chuck’s side bending over him, kissing along his shoulder blade as he thrust in and out.  
"beg for it" he sank his teeth into Chucks shoulder  
“Please, John harder, I need it, harder please Colonel"  
Casey growled, he stood back up thrusting as hard as he could, Chuck put both his hands on the table trying to hold himself still so his thighs didn't bang into the side of the table, he felt Casey’s grip tighten so he pushed himself back into him, Casey moaned his name as he came.  
Chuck stood up, turning to face Casey, he kissed him as he ran his fingers down Casey’s arm grabbing his hand moving it to his dick that was still hard. Casey wrapped his hand around it giving it a few pumps “You didn't”  
“I didn't want to get any on the table” he laughed  
Casey shook his head, kissing him again before getting on his knees.  
It didn't take long before Chuck was coming in Casey’s mouth.  
“Fuck you are good at that”  
Casey kissed him “thanks” he went over and wet the rag in the sink, he cleaned himself off then threw the rag at Chuck.  
As Chuck was buttoning up his pants there was a knock at the door  
He answered it, Ellie looked him up and down, messy hair, red face, no shirt “Really Chuck, it's the middle of the day”  
Chuck put his shirt back on  
“Didn't know there was a specific time of day to have sex” Casey opened the door the rest of the way not realizing Alex was there.  
“Gross dad”  
“Sorry Alex”  
“Me and Alex just had a nice talk, I have apologized as many times as I could”  
“I think it’s time dad, honestly, it's been over a year, I am tired of hiding it” her and Ellie walked into the apartment  
“If that is what you want Alex, then I am fine with it”  
Chuck noticed Ellie’s face get a little red, he looked over to see what she was looking at and he noticed the bottle of lube was still on the kitchen table “Oh god” he whispered under his breath, he walked over and grabbed the bottle sticking it in his back pocket before heading into the kitchen and hiding it in a drawer, great Casey is going to find this and think Chuck wants to have sex in the kitchen, he shook his head. He didn't realize Ellie had followed him “Remind me to never come over for dinner again, I’ll never be able to unsee that”  
“Sorry Ellie”  
“I don't even know who you are anymore Chuck”  
“I am an adult, what I do alone with my boyfriend is honestly none of your business, and you and Devon were doing it all over the place when he first moved in, and I was home, at least we are in the privacy of his apartment”  
“Well that wasn't what I was talking about but you have a point, I am sorry”  
“I have had a lot of stress at work, so coming home and having my sister question the one thing in my life that is going perfectly really sucks and don't you think that I haven't thought about that stuff? His age doesn't bother me at all, and it shouldn't bother anyone, I never thought I was good enough to be with someone like John and yet every day he proves me wrong by making me feel special and happy, so when you question it I second guess everything and it hurts”  
“Chuck I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I promise, just the mama bear in me” She hugged him "I'm sorry"  
“Is everything ok in here?” Casey walked in "Alex had to go help Grimes with a costume emergency"  
“Yeah, your boyfriend is just hiding lube in the kitchen” Ellie laughed  
“Oh my god Ellie” Chuck buried his face in his hands  
“Anyways, I need to get back to making snacks for the party, I will see you guys in an hour or so”  
“Bartowski go help your sister with the snacks, I will go help Devon with the decorations in the courtyard”  
"Good plan John"  
"I'll send him over in a minute I need to talk to him"  
Casey watched as Ellie left waiting for her to shut the door.  
"Chuck, Don't ever say that again"  
Chuck looked at him confused  
"Never think that you don't deserve me, honestly you deserve more, and I am trying"  
"I'll never say that again if you promise to never say that again, we deserve each other, end of story"  
He hooked his finger in Chuck's belt loop pulling him closer "Do we have time for a quicky"  
Chuck just stared at him  
"I was kidding, but you were actually considering it"  
"Well the lube is in the kitchen now"


	10. Chuck vs Halloween

“Ok Chuck, thanks for helping with the snacks, I never thought in a million years you would be helping me cook, but I really love it”  
“I love it too” they smiled at each other.  
“Go get your costume on, I can't wait to see it”  
“Hope it doesn't suck”  
“Anything is better than the slug”  
“It's a sandworm”  
Chuck went into his room and grabbed a bag from the back of his closet, he took it into the bathroom to change. Looking in the mirror he laughed at how ridiculous he looked in the Buy More green shirt, he clipped on the name tag him and Morgan made after the store closed one night.   
He picked up his phone to call Casey “Hey can you come over here? I want you to see my costume in person, not on camera”  
“Can you come over here instead, swear I’m not looking at the cameras”  
“Please don't look and ruin it”  
“I’m in my room, I can't look at them from here”  
“Ok I'm coming over”  
Chuck walked across the courtyard. “This is stupid, what the hell was I thinking”  
He opened the door “Ok Casey I am he...holy shit”  
“What the fuck are you wearing”  
Chuck walked up to Casey running his hand over the black leather vest Casey was wearing. “I am so turned on right now”  
“I am not, seriously what are you wearing?”  
“Please tell me you have a blaster”  
Casey growled, he pulled the blaster from the holster on his leg.   
“Oh god” Chuck let out a slight moan  
“Are you about to come in your pants Bartowski”  
“I thought you weren't going to dress up?”  
“Once I found out I could carry a gun, I changed my mind”  
“I changed my mind too, no party, room now”  
“No way Bartowski, you are going to tell me what you are wearing, then you are going to take a few deep breaths and get rid of the tent in your pants, then we are going to the party”  
“I'm you” he pointed to the name tag then crossed his hands over his chest “grr I'm John Casey, shut up”  
“You need some more muscle”  
“My costume sucks compared to yours”  
“We still may be able to throw together a slave Leia costume, borrow one of Walker’s bras”  
“Shut up, the rest of the night I need to act like you while attempting to not mount you in front of everyone”  
“Well you are already sounding like me” Casey grabbed him around the waist “Maybe we have a little time to spare, he kissed him  
“Did I just walk into one of Chuck’s dreams”   
Chuck turned to see Alex and Morgan standing in the doorway  
“No cuz in my dream you would have knocked”  
“Damn Han, looking good” Morgan looked Casey up and down  
“I thought Alex was going to be Mario”  
“Haha so funny Casey”  
“I'm Han Solo, he is Casey” Casey pointed at Chuck  
“So which one of you is going to come out and meet mom?” Alex looked at them  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand “let’s go”  
They all walked into the courtyard together.   
“Hey mom, there is someone I want you to meet, and please let us talk before you freak out”  
She looked into Casey’s eyes “Alex?”  
Casey squeezed Chuck’s hand. “Kathleen”   
“How, what, I am so confused”  
“It’s a really long story mom, we can talk about it later, but I found Dad, and it's been about a year, and I am sorry I hid it but I was scared”  
“It’s not her fault, I told her to keep it a secret, and my name is John Casey now, I had to fake my death and change my identity I really can't say much about it.”  
“Wow, I don't even know what to say”  
“If I would have known you were pregnant, I would have called you, I would have been there”  
“I wrote to you a hundred times, but never mailed them, I didn't know how to tell you, what about your mom? Kaylee?”  
“I was just able to get in contact with them last year, I told them about Alex, can you believe Kaylee is a grandma now?”  
“Wow, where has the time gone” she smiled  
“Hi I’m Chuck” he nervously waved  
“Oh Chuck the famous best friend”  
“I don't know about famous, but yes”  
“And the boyfriend” Casey added  
Kathleen just stared at them  
“Yes I am the same age as Morgan”  
“Chuck that’s not important”  
“Sorry her look is making me panic and I say things when I panic”  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to look at you in any way, just processing, but it is good to know that all those years I chased after you and you blew me off it wasn't because of me but because of my gender” she laughed nervously   
“Oh my gosh Chuck look at you” Ellie walked up laughing   
“Are you an oven?” Morgan asked  
“With a bun” she pointed to her stomach “And Devon is a baker”  
“Clever” Casey rolled his eyes  
“John look at you, I am so glad you decided to dress up, wish I could have seen Chuck’s jaw hit the floor when he saw you”  
“He couldn't keep his hand off of me” he smirked  
“I need a drink” Chuck’s voice cracked  
Chuck went over to the table and poured himself a shot  
“You okay buddy?”  
“Yeah I’m not sure why I feel so weird”  
“Cuz your big hunk of man meat is dressed as Han Solo and you want him to play with your lightsaber”  
“Can everyone stop talking about our sex life” he took another shot  
“Sorry buddy, just joking around”  
“Hey Casey, if you are going to keep taking shots like that, you need to eat something, can't have you making me look bad” Casey stopped Chuck from taking another shot  
“Fine”  
“Hey, what's going on?”  
“I don't know, just a lot going on, for once I'm hoping a mission pops up and we have to leave”  
“Sorry no missions” Sarah covered her mouth trying not to laugh at Chuck  
“What’s so funny Walker” Chuck did his best Casey impression  
“You looks great Chuck”  
“Slutty police officer, classy”  
“Carina left it, from Devon’s bachelor party incident, want to borrow the handcuff” She winked at them.   
“Don’t let Devon see that, he will probably pass out” Chuck shoved a mini pizza bagel in his mouth  
“We already have our own” Casey smirked  
Chuck almost choked on the pizza  
“Chew with your mouth closed Bartowski, no one wants to see that”  
“I’m John Casey, I do what I want”  
“I'm walking away, come find me when you stop this pity party”   
“What’s going on Chuck?”  
“Nothing, just fought with Ellie for two days, just met Alex’s mom, oh and I'm so in love John but I will never be able to tell him because it will crush me when he doesn't say it back”  
“I have so many questions, but first how do you know Casey won't say it back? I see the way he is with you”  
“Because that would fall under ‘girly emotions’ and John Casey doesn't have those, he hasn't even said it to Alex, and she has said it plenty of times”  
“I wish I had advice, but I've never been in love so I have no idea, I know you are fighting with Ellie but maybe try and talk to her”  
“I tried and that's when the fight started, she thinks Casey is too old for me, we are kinda back to normal so I don't want to bring it up again”  
“Hello Chuck, or should I call you Casey?”  
“Chuck is fine, Kathleen this is Sarah, Sarah this is Alex’s mom Kathleen”  
“So nice to meet you” They shook hands “I’m going to go say hi to Ellie” she put her hand on Chuck’s shoulder nodding at him to make sure he is ok being left, he nodded back.  
“Sorry if me being here is weird”  
“Not at all, I'm sorry if it's weird for you”  
“I'm not going to lie, it is, seeing Alex I mean John after all these years is very hard to process, but seeing him with Alex makes my heart warm”  
“She makes him happy”  
“How long have you two been together?”  
“A little over three months, but we have been working together for two years”  
“So is that how you met? The Buy More?”  
“Yeah, I had to train him on his first day, honestly I thought he was going to kill me, but we started a weird friendship, me him and Morgan, oh and Sarah, she works across the street at a froyo place”  
“Have you met his family”  
Chuck fidgeted with the fork on the plate he was holding  
“I’m sorry it's none of my business”  
“No it’s ok, I have not, I am going to go see what he is up to”  
Chuck scanned the courtyard for Casey. He didn't realize he was just standing there staring at him until Casey snapped in front of his face a few times  
“Hello, earth to Chuck”  
“Fuck it” Chuck grabbed Casey and pulled him to his apartment  
“What are you doing Bartowski?”  
“Fucking my boyfriend” he locked the door behind me  
“Everyone we know is out there, I know how shy you get”  
“Does it look like I care”  
“You are sounding more and more like me as the night goes on”  
“Your costume is staying on”  
“Kinky” Casey followed Chuck up the stairs  
Chuck pushed Casey onto the bed, he laid there looking at Chuck as he stripped out of his Buy More outfit.  
He climbed on top of Casey “I guess the holster and belt need to go before I hurt my lightsaber” he laughed.  
“Are you drunk?”  
“Maybe” he unclipped the holster, tossing it to the floor, then he moved up and started working on the belt “We need to save this costume”  
He threw the belt knocking the lamp off the dresser, it fell to the floor shattering “oops”  
“This night is going to be interesting”   
Chuck stood up taking off Casey’s boots an almost falling backward as he pulled off his pants. “Your ass looked amazing in these by the way” he folded them nicely setting them on the table next to the bed “I'm gonna save these” he opened the drawer pulling out the lube, throwing it on the bed next to Casey.  
He kissed up Casey’s inner thigh, licking up his ball to his shaft to the lip, taking it into his mouth, he tried to think of all the little things that Casey does to him, except he had to use his hand to stroke the base because he couldn't take all of Casey into his mouth. Casey tugged at Chuck’s hair, he pushed on Casey’s legs to open them up more, he reached up and grabbed the lube.  
He sat up on his knees  
“What do you think you are doing Bartowski?”  
“You” he poured some lube on his fingers  
“No way, that’s my job”  
“And tonight I am you, and you will be the one begging me” he made eye contact with him as he ran his finger over Casey’s hole  
“I don't beg, and I could kill you for that”  
“We will see” he stuck the tip of his finger inside, taking Casey back in his mouth.  
Casey lifted his knees spreading his legs as far apart as he could, gripping the sheets, closing his eyes “Fuck” he growled.  
Chuck ran his tongue along the bottom of Casey’s shaft as he stuck his finger in deeper.  
He moved his mouth up and down at the same speed his finger went in and out.  
“More, Chuck”  
He pushed another finger in, Casey let out a moan that made Chuck’s dick throb.  
Casey pulled on Chuck’s hair “Stop, I don't wanna come yet”   
Chuck pushed Casey’s shirt up, kissing his way up Casey’s abs, stopping to tease a nipple as he added a third finger.   
Chuck nibbled on his ear “Tell me you want it” he growled  
Casey was panting  
“Come on John, tell me how bad you want me to fuck you”  
“Please Chuck”  
“Please what? I wanna hear you say it”  
Casey growled “I want you to fuck me, Bartowksi”  
Chuck slowly removed his fingers, sinking his teeth into Casey’s collarbone  
He sat up on his knees, pouring some lube on himself.  
Casey grabbed a pillow putting it under his hips as he rested his legs on Chuck’s shoulders.  
He took a deep breath as Chuck lined himself up, Chuck slowly pushed in.   
“Oh my god,” he held his breath as he pushed in more “this feels too good” he gripped Casey’s calves.  
“Come on Chuck” he growled  
Chuck gripped tighter as he slammed in and out of Casey.  
Casey lifted his hips trying to get as much of Chuck inside him as he could. He reached up to stroke himself   
“Don't”   
Casey didn't listen, he wrapped his hand around himself  
Chuck pulled out “I said no”   
Casey stared into his eyes “You going to stop me?”  
Chuck turned and walked towards the bathroom  
“Where do you think you are going?”  
“You don't wanna listen, so I'm going to finish myself in the shower”  
“Get back here Chuck”  
“I don't take orders from you, not tonight”  
He got up and followed Chuck, he grabbed his arms and held them above his head pinning him against the wall “You think you can start to fuck me then get up and walk away before the job is done” He growled in his ear  
Chuck gulped “Sorry”  
“Bed now” Casey let go of his arms pointing to the bed  
Chuck laid down on the bed watching as Casey crawled on top of him, he sat up on Chuck’s thighs, he poured some more lube on Chuck’s dick, stroking it a few times. He lifted himself up guiding Chuck inside of him as he sank down, they both let out a moan.   
Casey leaned forward kissing Chuck as hard as he could as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth, Chuck lifted his hips to get as deep as he could.  
Casey sat up, he took a deep breath before moving himself up and down Chuck’s shaft.   
Chuck locked eyes with him as he wrapped his hand around Casey shaft, it only took three strokes before Casey bit his bottom lip letting out a growl as covered Chuck in his come. That look on Casey’s face, those blue eyes staring into him, the growl, the Han Solo shirt and vest, the weight of Casey on top of him, the feeling of being inside Casey, it was like a dream.  
“John” he yelled as he thrust up.  
Casey collapsed onto the bed breathing heavy   
“That, that was, ammmmazing”  
“Don't get used to it”  
“Have you ever?”  
“Nothing more than my own fingers”  
“I wouldn’t mind seeing that”  
Casey chuckled   
“Let’s get cleaned up and go back to the party before they send a search party”  
“Pretty sure most people saw you drag me in here”  
Chuck rolled off the bed, he walked around the foot of the bed still staring at Casey’s half-naked body lying on the bed.  
“Ouch, son of a bitch” Chuck fell back on the bed holding his foot  
Casey shot up looking down at Chuck’s foot, there was a huge piece of glass from the broken lamp sticking out of it.  
“Don't touch it” Casey scrambled to get his pants on   
“Oh my god, so much blood, getting woozy”  
“Then don't look at it dumb ass”  
“Don't be mean”  
“Lay back, I need to get your stomach cleaned off and get some clothes on you, you will need stitches”  
“Oh god, I’m going to have to explain this to Ellie” he laid back on the bed holding his foot in the air, he squeezed his eyes shut when he saw the blood dripping down his leg “I’m gonna die”  
“You are so dramatic” He washed Chuck off with a wet rag  
“How am I supposed to put pants on?”  
Casey threw the rag into the clothes hamper “I’ll put a pair of my work out shorts on you”  
Casey got Chuck dressed and loosely wrapped a towel around Chuck’s foot so he would get blood everywhere, or pass out from seeing the blood.  
“Han Solo is carrying me like a princess this is a story we tell our kids one day, well not the sex part”  
He carried Chuck down to the couch “Don’t move, I'm going to get Ellie”  
Chuck looked down at his foot the blood was starting to soak through the towel, Chuck gagged “Oh no”   
“Chuck, Chuck can you hear me?” Ellie patted his cheek  
“John, what happened?”  
“Want the truth or want me to make something up”  
“The truth” Morgan cut in before Ellie could answer  
“He broke a lamp, then stepped on it, accidentally”  
“What lamp?’ Ellie looked around  
“The one on my dresser”  
“Oh, Oh, gross”  
“He threw something at it”  
“Why?”  
“It was my belt” Casey looked down at where his belt should be  
“This is great” Morgan laughed  
“I would have preferred a lie, there doesn't seem to be any damage, but we will need to take him to the hospital, I don't want to pull it out just in case”  
“John your car is the biggest, can you drive”  
“No way in hell is he getting in the Vic like that”  
“Really John?”  
“I’ll drive” Kathleen was standing in the doorway “I have a van, He can lay in the backseat seat”  
“I'll sit back there with him and keep his leg elevated, I'll grab more towels first” Casey smiled at her.  
Casey handed the towels to Morgan “Be useful Grimes” he kissed Chuck on the forehead “dumbass” he mumbled before picking him up again.  
A few hours later Chuck woke up yelling “Where am I, what is going on?”  
“You are in the hospital Chuck, do you remember what happened?” Ellie grabbed his hand  
He rubbed his forehead “Uh no”  
“You stepped on a broken lamp” Casey flicked his toe  
“Ouch, why did you do that”  
“Just reminding you” he smirked  
“Oh god, Casey I’m sorry bout your lamp and the shirt, I was really hoping you could save that costume, for more extracurricular activities, if you know what I mean” he winked  
“How many painkillers did you give him”  
“Clearly too much” Ellie’s face was red  
“Oh hey Ellie, why are you here?”  
“Lay down and get some rest, Chuck”  
“Why? I need to take a shower, Casey I thought we were going to shower”  
“I'm going to go find some bleach to scrub my brain with, and I'll go get the paperwork so you can take him home”  
“Hey, you’re cute, wanna make out when she leaves”


	11. Chuck vs Thanksgiving

“Hello sweetie pie”  
“Don't call me that”  
“What are you going to do about it?”  
“Launch a missile”  
“I miss you too”  
“I’ll be home in two days”  
“That is four long days without you, I don't understand why you had to go and Sarah was left here to babysit me, or why I couldn't just go with you”  
“Are you in you in my bed or yours”  
“If I say yours will you be mad?”  
“No, I would be happy cuz there are no cameras in there”  
“Why does that matter”  
“That means Walker can't see what you are about to do”  
“And what is that”  
“Strip”  
“Do you have a hidden camera in here that just you can access or something”  
“No, but that is a great idea”  
“Then why should I strip”  
“Ever heard of phone sex Bartowski?”  
“Oh”  
“So strip down and get in bed”  
“Are you going to strip down and get in bed?”  
“Already ahead of you”  
“How do I know?”  
“Seriously Bartwoski, my dick is rock hard and I'm calling you to help me get some relief”  
“Well now I’m hard thinking about you being hard, I've never done this before though” Chuck laid down on the bed, covering himself with the sheet  
“And you think I have?”  
“Well I don't know”  
“Tell me what you are doing”  
“Laying in the bed, as you told me to”  
“Grab the lube from the nightstand” Casey ran his finger lightly over the vein on the underside of his shaft, letting out a quiet growl  
“Uh ok”  
“I want you to lube up your finger and fuck yourself”  
“I've never, you’re usually are the one”  
“Well I’m not there”  
Casey heard the bottle open “Tell me what you are doing”  
“I'm doing what you told me to do”  
“The point is you have to talk me through it, that's how phone sex works”  
“Uh”  
“Stop being shy Chuck”  
Chuck pulled the sheet off “I’m rubbing the lube over my uh hole, butt hole, I don't know what to say”  
Casey took a deep breath “I’m wrapping my hand around my rock hard shaft, slowly moving it up and down, imagining your lips wrapped around it, tongue swirling over the tip”  
“Fuck that’s hot” Chuck moaned “I’m slowly moving my finger in and out, wishing it was yours”  
“Yes Chuck, fuck yourself, nice and slow, add another finger”  
“How do I touch myself if I have my phone in my other hand”  
“You don't until I say you can. now go faster”  
Chuck moaned “I wish you were here, I like the faces you make when your dick is in my mouth” Chuck’s breathing was getting heavier “Casey I need to touch myself, please”  
Casey ran his thumb over his tip, running the liquid down his shaft before stroking it again. “Thrust your fingers in as hard as you can, imagine I was there pounding you into the mattress”  
“Oh John, yes” Chuck did as he was told  
“Ok Chuck, wrap your hand around your cock”  
Chuck removed his fingers, moaning lightly, he wrapped his hand around himself “I’m gonna come quick”  
“Start at the base and slowly work your way up” Casey followed his own directions too “Run your thumb over the tip, imagine my tongue lapping up all of it before taking it into my mouth, I wanna hear you moan”  
“Oh my god yes” Chuck couldn't help himself, he thrust up into his hand a few time as the cum ran down his hand.  
Chuck moaned as Casey stroked himself faster  
There was a knock at the door “Hey buddy you in there”  
“Oh my god Morgan,” Chuck said right as Casey came  
“What the fuck is wrong with you Bartowski” he growled  
“Don't open the door, I’m naked” Chuck shot out of bed running into the bathroom “Oh shit Casey I am so sorry, Morgan is here”  
“First of all I am never going to be able to come again, thanks for that and secondly how did the troll get into my apartment, the alarms are to be set at all times, Chuck”  
“I may have forgotten” Chuck washed his hand off, before heading back into the room to get some clothes on.  
“What if he was someone was trying to kill you, nevermind, I'm going to be the one killing you when I get back”  
“Casey I” but Casey had already hung up  
Chuck walked over to open the bedroom door “What the hell is wrong with you Morgan, it's almost midnight”  
“I went to your place first and you weren't there, I saw the light on over here and thought I would see if you were here, also why were you naked, I thought Casey was out of town”  
“He is, if he wasn't you would probably be dead right now”  
He looked down at the phone in Chuck’s hand “Ewww were you having phone sex”  
“Shut up Morgan, why are you here”  
“Well Big Mike and my mom are making a lot of noise and I can't take it anymore and I thought I could crash on your couch, but it seems like everyone is having sex besides me”  
“You can crash in the spare room, I’ll stay here, where is Alex”  
“She is studying and didn't want any distractions, wait a second, this place has a spare room, this entire time I have been suffering when I could have been crashing here”  
“Maybe I can talk to Casey about you living here until you can find a place of your own”  
“That would be amazing” he went to hug Chuck “Wait, did you wash your hands”  
“Morgan”  
“Right sorry, I’ll go grab my bag from downstairs”  
“Don’t touch anything, I swear Casey will know, one time when he was at work I moved a book over just a little bit and he knew, it’s creepy, and lock the door before you come back up, I need to call Casey and apologize a million times and hope he doesn't kill both of us”  
Chuck took a deep breath before calling Casey back “Hello” he said shyly  
“I need to sleep, I’ll talk to you tomorrow”  
“John please just wait”  
“You said oh my god Morgan right as I came”  
“I didn't mean to, I didn't know he would show up, he needed somewhere to crash”  
“Well it better not be my place”  
“Actually that's what I want to talk about”  
“Over my dead body”  
“You have a spare room that you never use, he really needs a place to stay, at least until the first of the year”  
Casey growled “So I have to live with my boyfriend's troll of a friend before I get to live with my boyfriend”  
“You want to live with me?”  
“I will have rules, many many rules”  
“He will understand, he may be annoying at times, but he respects you Casey, plus he is dating your daughter so I'm sure he doesn't want to piss you off even more”  
“Rule number one, No sex in the house”  
“Uh, how is that going to work?”  
“We can have sex in the house, he can not, rule number two, all the video game crap stays at your place rule number three”  
“Ok I get it, we can discuss it when you get home”  
“When I get home you have a lot of apologizing to do”  
“Yes sir” Chuck smirked knowing how hot that got Casey  
“Goodnight Bartowski” he growled before hanging up  
Chuck got up and walked over to the dirty clothes hamper, he dug through it until he found one of Casey's black shirts “this will do” he took it over to the bed grabbing one of Casey's pillows he slid the shirt over it. “I hope this works” he crawled under the covers wrapping his arms around the pillow taking a deep breath. It's been almost four months since the bomb incident and he still wakes up screaming most nights. Casey will usually wrap his arm tightly around him and whisper in his ear that it's ok and that he is safe. Last night he was so exhausted from a double shift at the Buy More then doing paperwork with Sarah at Castle his brain was too tired to have nightmares. Sure enough three hours later he was woken up by  
Morgan shaking him “dude what's wrong, Chuck wake up”  
Chuck was panting “just a nightmare, sorry”  
“You were yelling about a bomb, and some guy named Keller”  
“Don't worry about it Morgan”  
“You said Alex's name”  
“Oh”  
“Yeah so I'm gonna need to know”  
“Morgan I can't” he sat up against the headboard  
“Is Alex cheating on me with a guy named Keller, what kind of name is Keller anyways” Morgan sat at the end of the bed facing Chuck  
“It's his last name and no Alex isn't cheating on you he is dead” Chuck slammed his hand to his mouth realizing what he had said “ignore that”  
“Yeah that isn't gonna happen, you can't mention a bomb a dead guy and my girlfriend and not tell me what the hell is going on”  
“Morgan, I want to, trust me I do, but it can put you in danger and I don't want to risk that”  
“Oh but it's ok for your future stepdaughter to be in danger”  
“Stop saying that, it has never been and will never be funny”  
“You know if you and Casey get married”  
“Shut up”  
“I can be your son in law”  
“Morgan, stop talking”  
“Not until you tell me about the nightmare and why you are sleeping with Casey's shirt on a pillow”  
“I thought if I acted like Casey was here the nightmares wouldn't be so bad”  
“How long has this been happening?”  
“Four months, Morgan what I am about to tell you can never be repeated”  
“I understand”  
“Casey and Sarah are spies working with the CIA, Casey was NSA but stuff happened with Keller and he was fired but once they realized he was set up his name was cleared and he was hired by the CIA”  
“You are lying”  
“Two years ago on my birthday when Bryce sent me that email it was full of secrets that somehow downloaded into my brain Casey and Sarah were sent to kill me before realizing that it was in my head and ever since I have been working with them”  
“Holy shit, your a spy, wait is Alex one too”  
“No, she isn't, at Halloween when Kathleen called Casey Alex and you asked me why, well the truth is, when he was in the marines he was enlisted to work for a black ops team ran by Keller, but he had to fake his death and become John Casey last year Keller came to him and told him he had kidnapped his daughter and was going to kill her, Casey didn't know that his one night stand before leaving for the marines resulted in a child until that moment. So he did what Keller asked while me and Sarah went to save Alex and her mom, we got them but Keller got free and came after Alex but Casey saved her and told her the truth about himself and she got away”  
“Holy shit”  
“Just wait” Chuck clutched the pillow to his chest before telling Morgan all about being kidnapped.  
“It's been hard to sleep ever since”  
Morgan just stared at him  
“Say something, you are freaking me out”  
“My best friend is a badass spy”  
“Casey is going to kill me for telling you”  
“So how much does Alex know?”  
“Less than you, seriously Morgan not a single person can know about what I have in my brain, not even Alex, I'll get shipped away and no one will ever see me again”  
“I’ll be right back”  
Morgan came back with the pillow and blanket from the spare room “I’m not Casey and I will not hold you, but I will lay here with you”  
“One more thing, as far as the government knows, Casey is my cover boyfriend, they can't know the truth or we will both be sent away.”  
“Got it, You lay on Casey’s side, I don't need to give him another reason to kill me”  
“Thanks, Morgan”

The next morning Sarah came over to check on him “We have a meeting with Beckman, she will be calling anytime, I think Casey will be joining in”  
“I hope not”  
“Why?”  
“You don't wanna know”  
“Know what Mr. Bartowski” Beckman's face showed up on the TV  
“Good Morning General” Sarah and Chuck sat on the couch  
The screen split and Casey appeared, sitting at a table in his hotel room drinking a coffee.  
“Nice of you to join us, Colonel”  
“Good Morning everyone” He nodded  
Chuck tried not to look at him, he could just feel Casey’s eye glaring at him.  
“Chuck and Sarah, tonight you will be going undercover as a couple, with the information we got from your flash last night we learned that” She stopped talking  
“Oh fuck” Casey mumbled  
“Can someone inform me on why there is a short bearded man drinking coffee in the kitchen”  
Chuck turned around “Morgan I thought I told you to stay upstairs”  
“Oh sorry, I really needed a coffee”  
Beckman glared at Chuck  
“The thing is general, uh well the thing is”  
“Spit is out Bartowski” Casey growled  
“Last night Morgan came over to my place because he needed a place to stay and I had a nightmare about what happened to me with Keller and I may have talked in my sleep, so he may know some stuff”  
“Are you kidding” Sarah looked over at him  
“Apparently I need to buy him a muzzle” Casey added  
“How much does he know?” The General asked  
“It’s ok, I swear, he wont tell anyone, I've known him most of my life he wont say a word, right Morgan”  
“That is correct” Morgan looked like a deer in headlights  
“Honestly, I think with Casey still in Washington, Morgan can be an asset to the team tonight”  
Casey and Sarah laughed  
“Listen, he can sit in the van and help with surveillance”  
“Yes, yes I can do that” Morgan sat between Sarah and Chuck  
“I don't need to tell you what happens if this mission goes sideways do I Mr. Bartowski”  
He gulped “Nope”

“How the hell did this happen” Chuck slammed his forehead into the table  
“I was about to ask the same thing” Casey climbed into the surveillance van  
Chuck jumped up almost falling out of the chair  
“What, why are you here”  
“Nice to see you too Bartowski, Beckman sent me home early because she thought something would go wrong, clearly she was right” Casey looked over the monitors “Why is Morgan in there and why are you in here”  
“Honestly I am just as confused as you”  
Casey grabbed the headset “Walker what the hell is going on”  
“Casey what are you doing here”  
“The real question is why is Grimes in there?”  
“Hey big guy”  
“Grimes give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you”  
“Cuz I'm killing it as a spy”  
“I swear I will let him kill you if you say spy one more time” Sarah whispered “Chuck just focus on the cameras let me know if you flash on anything”  
“Got it,” Chuck said before taking his com out.  
He looked over at Casey “Apparently the waiter’s have the bowties” he took it off throwing it across the van.  
Casey chuckled taking off the headset  
“It’s not funny”  
He grabbed the edge of the chair rolling Chuck close to him, “It’s ok” he lightly kissed him “The first time I had to go undercover as a bartender, I shattered a bottle of vodka that cost over a thousand dollars, they had to shut the bar down to make sure no one would get cut by the glass, ruined the entire mission, shit happens”  
“I was distracted, Ellie just told me today that our mom is coming to Thanksgiving dinner, what if she brings Alexei?”  
“We will deal with that when it happens, let's focus on making sure Grimes doesn't get us all killed”  
Chuck kissed him before he rolled back over to the monitors, he put the headset on “Morgan, what the hell happened to your camera?”  
“Oh crap, sorry I spilled some kind of sauce on it”  
He watched as Morgan wiped it off. “We are doomed”  
Casey ran his hand up Chuck’s thigh “Need me to help relieve some of that tension?”  
“Seriously?”  
“It’s been three days”  
“We had phone sex last night”  
“I want the real thing” he rubbed the growing bulge in Chuck’s pants “seems like you want it too”  
“Let's flashback to two weeks ago when I tried to have sex with you at Castle and you said never at work”  
“I said no to Castle cuz there are cameras everywhere, there are no cameras inside the van, keep your eyes on the monitors”  
Chuck turned the chair so his body was facing Casey as he got down on his knees, Chuck turned his head the monitor’s to scan them quickly so he could watch Casey wrap his lips around him.  
“Chuck, you see anything?”  
“Not yet”  
“Chuck are you there?”  
“Sorry forgot to push the button, nothing yet”  
“Casey this is the best and worst idea you have ever had” He tried to focus on screens but it was hard to focus on anything except Casey’s mouth wrapped around his dick.  
“Oh shit”  
Casey looked up at Chuck “already?”  
“That guy” Chuck held back a moan “to your left, that’s him”  
“Oh God” Chuck said loudly  
“What the hell Chuck?”  
“Sorry Sarah, there is sometimes pain after a flash”  
“Is this him?” She held him in front of her camera  
“Yes, yes, yessssss”  
Casey looked up at him “Wow I just realized your flash face and I'm coming face are very similar”  
“I did not want to know that, let’s finish this at home, I'm sure they will be out here soon”  
“Then I better hurry” Casey took all of him in his mouth, Chuck ran his fingers through Casey’s hair. “Ok,” Chuck moaned.  
Casey used his hand at the base of Chuck’s shaft, moving it up to his mouth and back down again. Casey enjoyed all the little noises Chuck made when he licks at the sensitive spot just below the tip. He continued to work his hand up and down “I need you to come Chuck, come for me” He removed his hand and took him all in his mouth sucking as Chuck filled the back of his throat.  
He licked up the last few drops before tucking Chuck back into his pants. He grabbed Chuck’s arms and pulled him down on top of him as he laid on the floor of the van. “Casey, what are you doing?”  
“Making out with my boyfriend in a surveillance van”  
Chuck settled his legs on either side of Casey pushing his body as close as he could. Like two teenage kids making out for the first time, they ran their hands over each other touching as much as they could, sloppy kisses, tongues tangling together. Casey grabbed Chuck’s hips moving him back and forth trying to get some friction.  
“I guess that’s one way to celebrate”  
“At Least they aren't naked” Morgan added  
Chuck turned his head to see Sarah and Morgan standing at the sliding door of the van. Casey rubbed his hand over his face “Fuck” he growled to himself  
“Hope you got it out of your system now cuz we have a lot of paperwork to do” Sarah shook her head.  
“You two take the van, me and Chuck will meet you there”  
Chuck and Casey climbed out of the van “I drove the Vic”  
“You better not be more than five minutes behind us to Castle, I am not getting stuck doing paperwork with Morgan while you two do each other”  
“Five minutes is long enough” He winked dragging Chuck to the car.  
“Seriously Casey”  
“Shut up and get in”  
“We are not having sex in the Vic in a parking lot”  
“I don't care what you do, just take care of this” he grabbed Chuck’s hand placing it on his hard-on. “Plus you owe me”  
“Owe you for what?”  
“Last night” he growled  
“I was hoping you forgot that happened”  
“Not likely”  
“I don't want to do anything while you are driving, don't feel like dying, and there is no lube, so”  
“There is lube in my bag, I’ll find a place to pull over”  
“Casey this is ridiculous”  
“Says the guy who already got off”  
“That was your idea, I said it could wait”  
“All I have been able to think about since last night was your fingers up your ass, and I've been half hard all day”  
“Fine, pull over”  
Casey found the first dark spot he could to pull into, he cracked the windows before turning the car off.  
“Nevermind Casey, I’m freaked out”  
“I have a gun” They both climbed into the backseat, Casey lifted his hips pulling his jeans and briefs to his knees. Chuck followed his lead and slid his pants and briefs all the way off before straddling Casey. Casey reached into his backpack digging around until he found the lube “This is the same one from your birthday weekend”  
“Nostalgic” Chuck smiled  
Casey went to pour some on his fingers “Wait” Chuck stopped him  
“We don't have time to wait”  
“I have a confession” he bit his lip, “Uh before the mission I was really nervous and I called you but you didn't answer”  
“I was on the plane”  
“Well I, you don't need to prep me, it should be ok” He was glad it was dark and Casey couldn't see how red he was.  
“Chuck Bartowski, you dirty man” He growled  
Casey poured the lube on himself, moaning as Chuck rubbed it down his shaft. Chuck sat up, hitting his head on the roof of the car “ouch, we are both too tall for this”  
“Just shut up and fuck me”  
Chuck lowered himself onto Casey he hissed at the slight pain  
“So tight, are you ok?”  
Chuck nodded  
“this isn't going to last long”  
Chuck moved up and down as fast as he could, burying his head into Casey’s neck so he didn't hit his head again, he nibbled on Casey’s neck, stopping to suck at one spot when he heard Casey let out a low growl  
“Chuck” he slammed Chuck down as he thrust up, they both yelled out their orgasms.  
“I didn't even know that was possible, to orgasm without coming”  
Chuck kissed him “That was amazing”  
“Grab that water bottle from the front”  
Casey grabbed a shirt from his bag, pouring some water on it he cleaned them both off.  
“Guess I can mark that off the fucket list, fucking in the Vic” he ran his hand over the dash “Sorry girl”  
“Did you say fucket list?”  
“Yes I did”  
“Can I see what’s on it?”  
“Or I could just do them all with you” he winked

They managed to get to Castle before Morgan and Sarah “How did we beat them?”  
“Who knows, let's get started, the faster we get done here the faster I can get you to bed”  
“Looks like you owe me twenty bucks Morgan” Sarah held out her hand  
“Dude come on, how did you guys get here first?”  
“What was the bet?” Chuck looked at them  
“I told Sarah that even though we stopped for subway that we would still get here first, I really thought you guys would pull over for a quicky”  
“A quick what Mr. Grimes” The General’s voice echoed through Castle  
“A quick bite to eat” Sarah cut in before anyone could say something stupid.  
“I have no idea what happened tonight and I don't want to know, somehow you still managed to catch him. Good job Mr. Grimes”  
“Thank you, sir, ma’ma, uh General”  
Casey growled at him  
“Colonel, thank you for the work in Washington this weekend, I need you to all get some rest these next few days, Mr. Bartowski has informed me that Frost may be in town for Thanksgiving with no word about if Alexei Volkoff will be with her, I will need you all on your toes, and Mr. Grimes that includes you as I am to understand that you and Casey’s daughter are an item so my guess is you will all be together at that dinner”  
“My sister also invited Sarah, so the entire team will be there General”  
“Well you all try and enjoy your holiday I hope we will not have to talk until after, praying everything goes well, good night Team Bartowski” She ended the call  
“Holy shit, first off, she included me in the team and secondly, why is it called Team Bartowski, I think we need a cooler name”  
“Nothing wrong with the name” Chuck dug through the sandwiches until he found the one labeled meatball  
Chuck sat down on one of the hard plastic chairs around the main table in the middle of Castle, he quickly jumped up. Casey tried to hold in a laugh as Chuck went and grabbed a padded computer chair wheeling it over to the table.  
“Your idea” Casey growled into his ear  
“Was not”  
“So Sarah I think you owe me the twenty bucks, they clearly stopped, Casey has a hickey”  
“You did not” Casey rubbed his neck glaring at Chuck  
Sarah handed him a ten “Damn that puts a new meaning to the word quicky”  
“Well it started in the van”  
“Casey, shut up, everyone shut up, this conversation will not continue, what me and Casey do or don't do alone together is no one's business.”  
“Then don't give him a hickey that everyone can see” Morgan grabbed his sandwich  
“I agree” Alex added as she came down the stairs  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Nice to see you too dad” she hugged him “Morgan invited me, I have to study and you guys have paperwork so I thought we could all hang out, plus I wanted to hear about Morgan’s first mission, also Chuck, hickeys should be under the shirt so no one can see them”  
“I’ll get you back for this” Casey glared at Chuck

“Ellie can you stop taking pictures, the flash is making my head hurt, I didn't get much sleep and the sun isn't even up”  
“Nice dude”  
“Not what I meant Devon” If only he could tell them he was out all night trying to find a bomb and then having to defuse it.  
“I need to take pictures because this is the first year you have helped me cook Thanksgiving dinner”  
“I’m just glad I made Morgan write down what you did to the turkey last year so we didn't have to spend yesterday making test turkeys”  
“Yes but he only did it because you promised him his own pie”  
“And I will make sure that happens”  
“I got coffee” Casey walked in with a drink tray.  
“Casey, what are you doing here?”  
“Ellie asked if I wanted to help, I think it was more so she could use my oven though”  
“Thanks for coming John”  
“I have a serious question?” Chuck looked around at all the food they have spent the last four hours working on “What can I eat now?”  
“None of it Chuck, this is all for tonight”  
“So I just have to starve”  
“Stop being a baby”  
“I'm not being a baby Casey, I am hungry”  
“I’ll go get something, you two take those pies to Casey’s oven”  
“Remember the last time we made pies?”  
“Yeah, saltiest thing I have ever tasted”  
“Maybe if my teacher would have stopped distracting me I would have not mixed the salt and sugar up”  
“Distracting you like this” He smeared flour onto Chuck’s cheek  
“As much as I want to fight back, Ellie will kill us if we mess up her kitchen”  
“Then we better get these pies to my apartment”  
Casey and Chuck carefully carried the pie across the courtyard  
“Chuck I thought you came over and turned the oven on earlier?”  
“I thought you did”  
“Don't tell Ellie” Casey sat the pies on the table before turning the oven on.  
“At least pies are for after dinner, so we have plenty of time” Chuck sat his pies next to Casey’s walking over to the sink to wash the flour off.  
“You think there will be any left over whipped cream” Casey pushed himself against Chuck’s back  
“I may have bought an extra can” Chuck turned around  
“I like the way you think” Casey lifted Chuck up on the counter top, pushing himself between his legs. He slid his hands up Chuck’s shirt kissing him.  
“Can I ask a question”  
“Yes you can take my pants off”  
“Not what I was going to ask, do you ever, i was just curious, you know what nevermind, I will just take your pants off?” he reached down to undo Casey’s pants  
Casey grabbed his hand “Talk”  
“Do you ever think about our future? Do you even see a future? Like marriage and kids, well more kids, I know we have only been together a few months and I’m not in a rush, the holidays have jut got me thinking about it”  
“In my line of work, those things are never thought of”  
“Oh” Chuck bit the inside of his cheek, he didn't want Casey to see him cry over this, he tried to get down from the counter but Casey stayed pressed between his legs. “We should see if Ellie is back with the food, I’m hungry”  
“Chuck listen to me, I have never thought of those things in the past, I never wanted kids until I found out about Alex, and there is a possibility that I may want one or two more, and I would be lucky to have you as my husband” he kissed him “One day, and that's about as much sappiness as you will get from me”  
He wrapped his arms around Casey’s neck, staring into his eyes “I’ll take it”

“Why are the pies on the table and why are you making out in the kitchen?” Ellie walked in followed by Devon who had his hands full of bags  
Casey helped Chuck down “Sorry El, I forgot to preheat the oven”  
“Maybe if you spent less time being all over each other and more time focusing on the food”  
“Hey calm down babe, there is plenty of time”  
The oven beeped, Ellie went to grab a pie “Hey Ellie just sit down and relax, Ill get it”  
Casey put all the pies in the oven while Chuck, Ellie, and Devon set out the lunch.


	12. Chuck vs Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off the events in Season Season 4 Episode 12 Chuck Vs. The Gobbler

“General, what the hell is going on?” Casey slammed his hand onto the wall  
“Sorry team, we couldn't let you know ahead of time, if we want Walker to be successful as our mole inside Volkoff industries we had no make sure none of you knew, so the reactions were real.”  
“Yeah but what am I supposed to tell my sister who is out there freaking out right now that Sarah just left with my mom, who we still don't know if we can trust”  
“That is why Walker decided to join her, that way we know we have at least one person we can trust, as of right now it is just going to be you two and Grimes, to my surprise he has proven to be an asset for this team, Alex too, our teams focus right now is on Volkoff and helping Sarah with anything she needs”  
“How long?” Chuck asked pacing back and forth in his room  
“We are not sure how long it will take, she may need to be silent for a few weeks before she can reach out, and as for your sister, it's time to fill her in on some details, we need to know anything she has talked to your mom about”  
“General, she is pregnant, I don't need to add this stress on to her”  
“She is strong, she can handle it, and as far as your job with the CIA, you sit at a desk out of harm's way and help with computer problems, she doesn't need to know anything else that is not important to this mission, that is all”  
“What the hell are we going to do Casey?’  
There was a knock at the door “Boys, Devon thinks you two are in there celebrating Thanksgiving, please tell me you aren't”  
Chuck opened the door “That’s just wrong, but me and Casey do need to talk to you”  
“Does it have to do with why Mom’s creepy boyfriend showed up and took her and Sarah?”  
“Let’s go in the living room, you need to sit down”  
“What’s going on buddy?”  
“Me and Casey need to talk to everyone so can you guys just sit down”  
“Are you pregnant?”  
“Yes moron that’s it, Chuck got me knocked up”  
“I thought it would be the other way around”  
“Shut up dumbass”  
“Casey be nice, this is serious”  
Chuck and Casey did their best to explain everything while Ellie just sat there with her mouth open  
“Why is no one else freaking out?”  
“Well Ellie, you are kinda the only one who didn't know”  
“Devon?”  
“Yeah sometime last year I was mistaken for a spy and things went crazy, I have helped on a few missions”  
“Are you serious?”  
“I didn't want to tell you, they told me it was the best way to keep you safe”  
“Wait, so are you two really a couple?”  
“As far as the government is concerned no, but yes it is real”  
“I need, I need air” she stepped out into the courtyard, Chuck followed her  
“You need to understand we did this to keep you safe”  
“What about your safety or Devon’s safety?”  
“Devon is a badass, and I don't go on many missions, but sometimes they need me and Casey has been teaching a ton of self-defense and stuff”  
“Have you ever killed anyone?”  
“Oh my god, Ellie what kind of question is that?”  
“Sorry I am just freaking out”  
“Please calm down, for him or her” Chuck put his hand on her stomach “Sorry is that weird”  
She put her hand on top of his “No, not at all, We find out the gender right after Christmas, when we get back from Devon’s parents” She hugged Chuck “I need you, this baby needs you, promise me you will be ok”  
“As long as I have Casey and Sarah, well I guess just Casey now, I will be fine. I promise Ellie”  
“Things are starting to make so much more sense, especially with mom, all these years, why didn't she"  
"She couldn't Ellie, Volkoff is a horrible person"  
"Back in August when you were in that car accident was that a spy thing?”  
“Don't make me answer that”  
“Chuck I need to know”  
“Things will be better if you don't know details, I'm here now, I’m safe, that is what matters”  
“How long will Sarah be gone?”  
“I’m not sure, she has to prove herself to Volkoff before he can trust her, but when she is done, mom will be free, she can finally come home”  
“Hey, are you ok Ellie?” Casey joined them  
“Yeah, just promise me that he will be ok”  
He nodded at her  
“I need to go clean something” Ellie headed back into the house  
Chuck sat on the edge of the fountain “I wish we could have kept her out of this, she will never stop worrying about me, I can see the pain in her eyes”  
“News flash Chuck, she always worries about you, spy or not, that's her job” Casey sat next to him  
“John” he looked at him “I'm scared”  
“Walker is tough, this is not her first undercover job”  
“If anything happens” his voice cracked  
“Stop it” he put his hand on Chuck’s cheek  
Casey leaned forward and kissed him

Chuck, Morgan, and Casey were sitting at the kitchen table playing Risk having a few beers.  
“How is Sarah doing?” Morgan asked  
“Better than Chuck’s army in Australia” Casey made bomb noises as he moved his pieces on the board  
“Geez” Morgan got up to get a beer “Who’s idea was it to play this game with Casey?”  
“I wonder if she will be home in time for Christmas, Ellie was hoping mom would be here waiting when she got back”  
“Well we still have two weeks, plenty can happen in that time.”  
Casey’s phone beeped. He picked it up reading the message.  
“Who is it?”  
“Is it Alex? Maybe you could use this as an opportunity to, I don't know, say I love you which would be nice for the both of you”  
“Morgan leave him alone about that” Chuck cut in  
“It’s Walker”  
“She didn't use the secure line?”  
“Something must be up”  
“Ok let’s go”  
“No Chuck, she said to come alone”  
“Casey I am not letting you go alone”  
“Trust me, Bartowski it’s better this way” He gave Chuck a quick kiss and headed out the door  
Chuck paced around the table “I can't take this, I have to find out where they are meeting”  
“Chuck I know you want to be there for your man, but he can take care of himself”  
“What if they are in trouble, what if they need the intersect? I am going to Castle, see if maybe I can hack Casey’s phone”  
“Trident Tower, ninth floor”  
“What”  
“Trident Tower, ninth floor, I happen to be really good at the look at your phone when you get a text but you didn't know I looked at your phone, you're angry at me” Morgan turned around but Chuck was already gone.

Sarah snuck up behind Casey gun in hand, kicking a paint can over to get his attention.  
Casey turned knocking the gun from her hand, pointing his in her face “What are you doing Walker” he growled  
They began to fight “What are you doing?”  
“I’m supposed to kill you, Volkoff is watching” she tilted her head towards the camera “follow my lead” they continued to fight.  
Chuck walked around the building “General something is up, the building is covered in guards, Casey was contacted off the secure line, I will call when I have eyes on him”  
He then called Morgan “Hey get to Castle, something is, I will call you when I figure it out”  
He hung up his phone as four men appeared in front of him cocking their guns  
Alexei Volkoff walked between the men “Chuck, you are just in time”  
“Just in time for what?”  
“There’s a particular moment when an agent makes the decision to stop pretending and takes the leap to join the other side, it’s a game-changing step, come with me”  
Back on the ninth floor Casey and Sarah continue to fight “How do we sell this?”  
Casey held Sarah’s arm behind her back “Get your gun, shoot me in the shoulder”  
“I am not going to shoot you”  
Sarah gets loose pinning Casey against the window  
“Ok I got it, throw me out the window”  
“What?”  
“The window” He spins pinning Sarah against the window “Look down, there is a little platform, It’s only 40ft, I’ve done 60 easy”  
“Casey”  
“I’ll be fine I promise”  
Alexei took Chuck up to see his mom  
“Chuck, what are you doing here?”  
“I am here to find Casey”  
“I’ll show you” Alexei smiled  
Chuck was shocked to see Sarah and Casey fighting “Sarah?”  
“I noticed your gun has gone missing, want me to finish him?” Alexei pointed his gun at Casey  
“No” Sarah kicked Casey in the Chest  
“Kill him, Agent Walker, kill him” Alexei cheered on  
“Is that all you got” Casey panted  
Sarah walked over to him, she took a deep breath as she punched him. The window behind him shattered sending Casey flying out.  
“NO” Chuck screamed “NO CASEY, NO” he tried to run towards the window but Volkoff’s men held him back.  
Casey smiled as he landed on the platform, Sarah looked down to make sure he was ok, but the cable snapped sending Casey falling to the ground.  
Sarah fought back tears, turning to face Chuck “It’s done”  
“Wh….wh...why?” Chuck struggled to say through his tears  
One of Volkoff’s men hit Chuck on the back of the head, sending him to the ground

Chuck and Morgan sat in chairs at the end of Casey’s hospital bed.  
“How Morgan? How could she do this to him?” Chuck held an ice pack to the back of his head.  
Morgan shrugged as Alex walked into the room “Oh my god dad” she went over to him “He looks awful”  
Morgan put his arm around her “I know, and he is going to be okay, I promise” He looked at Chuck then back at Alex “and I know he loves you, both of you, trust me”  
They all stayed there for a few hours in silence just being there for each other.  
“Okay buddy I think it’s time to go”  
“I am not leaving Morgan”  
“Chuck”  
“No Morgan, I am not leaving” he snapped “sorry, I am not leaving him”  
“Promise me you will get some sleep”  
“You two can home, I will call you if anything changes”  
“We will be back tomorrow” Alex squeezed his hand  
Chuck nodded. Morgan and Alex said their goodbyes to Casey before leaving.  
Chuck stood there looking down at his boyfriend tubes coming out of his mouth and a neck brace on, cords and machines everywhere, he laced his fingers through Casey’s “John, I know you can hear me, I need you” He began to cry “Alex needs you, even Morgan needs you, I don't know why Sarah did this, but I need you to wake up so we can figure this out”  
He squeezed Casey’s hand“I love you, John Casey. I've been wanting to say that out loud since Halloween and I may have missed my chance”  
“Chuck” Ellie walked in “Morgan called me are you ok” she hugged Chuck as tight as she could  
“Am I ok? What kind of question is that?”  
“He said you got hit in the head?”  
Chuck threw the ice pack against the wall  
“Calm down Chuck, what happened?”  
Chuck wiped away his tears “Sarah, she pushed him, she tried to kill him, Ellie, she wanted to kill him”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I was there, I saw it, I could have saved him” Chuck collapsed in the chair burring his face in his hands  
She rubbed his back “He is still breathing Chuck, there is still hope”  
“He died though, his breathing stopped and he was all alone” he cried harder “all because I wanted to save our mom, I put him here”  
“Chuck stop, you need to stay positive, I will let his doctor know that he is family and to update us as soon as he finds out anything, I’ll go get you a change of clothes and a toothbrush, I love you, Chuck”  
“I love you, Ellie”  
He cried himself to sleep.


	13. Casey Vs The Hospital

Chuck was woken up to a hand on his shoulder “How are you doing” it was Alex  
“I managed to get some sleep, they came and took the tubes out and put the mask on, ran some tests, They said they will let me know if anything comes up”  
“We brought you some breakfast and a coffee” Morgan sat the stuff on the table.  
There was a knock at the door, Ellie walked in  
Chuck jumped up “What did he say?”  
“He thinks it will be a day or two before he regains consciousness”  
“Thank you” Alex hugged her  
“Casey is family, and me and Chuck will do anything for family”  
“Thank you, El” Chuck nodded at her  
Ellie left.  
“Hey, He is the strongest man I have ever met, okay? He will pull through” Morgan looked at Alex and Chuck  
They all turned to Casey when he growled  
“Did you hear that? That is a Casey growl” Morgan smiled  
Chuck leaned in “Come on Casey”  
“Pants”  
“Did he just say pants?” Alex looked around confused  
“Pants? Pants? Why did he say pants?” Chuck looked confused  
“The man is in a hospital bed and still trying to get Chuck to take his pants off”  
“No Morgan, maybe he means there is something in his pants” she pointed over to the pile of Casey’s clothes  
“That makes sense” Morgan went over to look “Yup here is it, oh it's half an eye, it's half an eyeball, of course, it is”  
Chuck looked it over, he flashed  
“Casey, where did you get this? Casey, I need to know where you got this”  
“Sarah” he gasped,  
“Morgan, take this to Castle, Call Beckman, let her know”  
“I am not leaving” he squeezed Casey’s hand  
“I understand buddy, We will figure this out”

A few hours later Chuck’s phone rang  
“Mr. Bartowski, how is Colonel Casey?”  
“So far no changes after he told us about the eye”  
“We have figured out what the eye is and have got a message to Sarah, We have a team on it, I want you to stay with John, we will take down Volkoff Industries and get Sarah back”  
“General” Chuck took a deep breath “The thing is, Casey is, me and John”  
“I know Mr. Bartowski, please don’t finish that sentence, the less I know the better”  
Chuck nodded “I want to help General”  
“We will be fine, stay with him, he needs you more”  
“Why did she do this? Will we be able to trust her if she does return, she tried to kill Casey”  
“We will figure it all out Mr. Bartowski I promise, call me if anything changes with the Colonel”  
“Will do”  
Chuck sat his phone on the table, he bent down and kissed Casey on the forehead.  
“My fault” Casey groaned  
“What?”  
Casey opened his eyes blinking a few times  
“Hi John” Chuck smiled  
“I told her” Casey slowly moved his arm up to take off the mask, “I told her to push me” He took a deep breath “There was a cleaning platform, it broke, she didn't know” Casey put the mask back on.  
Casey reached up and wiped the tear from Chuck’s cheek “Don't cry, I’ll be okay” His eyes shut and an alarm started beeping  
“John” He shook his shoulder “Help someone help” he cried  
A team of nurses came in, including Ellie who rushed Chuck from the room “Ellie let go of me, I need to be in there, he needs me”  
“It will be okay Chuck” she tried to hold back her tears to stay strong for Chuck as he collapsed into her.  
“Ellie, I can't, I can't live without him” he cried harder  
A few minutes later a nurse came out of the room  
“He is ok, he is going in at out of consciousness which can happen with injuries like this, thankfully the alarm was just a wire that had come loose, he is fine, keeping talking to him, let him know you are there, it helps” she smiled patting him on the shoulder.  
Chuck ran back into the room “Seriously Casey you can't do that, I thought, fuck” he couldn't stop crying, he sat back in the chair holding Casey’s hand “They said I need to keep talking to you but I know it’s probably the last thing you want to hear, but I'm going to do it in hopes that you wake up just to say shut up Bartowski’” he mocked Casey’s voice.  
Alex bust into the room “Oh my god, they called” she took a deep breath “They said, please tell me he is ok”  
“It was a false alarm, something about a loose wire”  
“They gave me a heart attack because of a loose wire?”  
“You must be his emergency contact, sorry if I knew they called you I would have called and let you know”  
“It’s ok, I was already on my way to check in, have you heard anything about the eye?”  
“They said they have figured it out and have a team on it, and Casey woke up just enough to tell me it was his idea to be pushed out the window”  
“What the hell dad” she held his other hand “I just got you in my life, I can’t lose you”  
“They said we should keep talking to him, it will help” Chuck stood up “I’ll leave you two alone, I’m going to get some fresh air, please call me if anything changes”

“What's that on your face?”  
“John?” Chuck sat up looking over at him  
“I said what the hell is that” he rubbed the scruff on Chuck's jaw  
Chuck smiled at him “the same stuff that's on yours” he leaned forward kissing him. Casey held him there running his thumb over the scruff.  
Chuck crawled into the bed half laying on top of Casey, he rested his head on his chest  
“you don't need to cry anymore”  
“I never thought” his voice cracked “I never thought I would hear your voice again”  
“How long has it been?”  
“Four days, but it's been almost 48 hours since you said anything or opened your eyes”  
“Have you been home?”  
“I haven't left once, Alex comes every day and I go outside for fresh air, but that's it”  
“What about Walker?”  
“I have no idea, Morgan has been busting his ass, Beckman told me to not worry about it”  
“And you actually listened for once”  
“I need to call everyone, let them know you are awake”  
“Don't” he held Chuck tight against his chest “Just stay here, please”

Chuck didn't know how long he laid there in Casey's arms, he did know that it was the first time since this all happened that he was able to fully fall asleep. He was woken up by the sound of Ellie's voice “Look how cute they are”  
“Don't let Casey hear you say that” Morgan snapped a picture.  
Ellie walked over and rubbed Chuck's back “Hey Chuck, we need to get John checked out, get him up and moving”  
Chuck stretched, before climbing out of bed, Casey grabbed his arm pulling him down into a kiss.  
“Okay John I know you don't want to hear this from your future sister in law, but I need to take the catheter out and we need to get you into the bathroom to try and pee”  
“You’re kidding right?” Chuck’s face turned red “Isn't there another nurse that can do that”  
“It’s fine Chuck, maybe she will let you help me with the bathroom part” he laughed at Chuck’s embarrassment.  
Ellie worked on unhooking him and checking on him “You will need to be able to pee by yourself before you can go home"  
Casey sat up putting his feet on the floor, he took a deep breath before trying to stand up. Chuck grabbed his arm “Stop” he shook his off  
“Casey”  
“I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help”  
“Hey John, it’s ok, you have been in bed for four days after a bad injury it’s ok to need help”  
“Everyone out, now” he growled  
“John”  
“Out Chuck” he pointed to the door  
“Casey please”  
“Get the fuck out of here Bartowski” he raised his voice  
Everyone left him alone.  
“Ellie we can't leave him in there, what if hurts himself”  
“He isn't used to having all these people in his life loving him, he is struggling with that”  
There was a crash, Chuck rushed back into the room.  
He started laughing  
“Bartowski I will kill you”  
“I didn't mean to laugh, but I wasn't expecting to walk in and see you on all fours with your butt hanging out”  
“Help me up”  
“Nope, you don't want my help”  
Casey tried to stand up “I’m sorry Chuck, I just”  
“It’s ok Casey, I understand” He grabbed on to Casey helping him up, he helped him walk to the bathroom. “Ellie said it's best to sit down the first time, your muscles need to re-learn how to pee, I'll be right out here”  
“Please stay”  
“Really?”  
“I just don't want to be alone” he cleared his throat “Chuck don't make me talk about how I am feeling, okay”  
Chuck leaned against the sink “So”  
“Don't need to talk”  
There was a knock at the door “Everything ok?”  
“Just trying to piss”  
Chuck cracked the door looking out at Ellie “He is fine, he just fell getting out of bed and knocked the tray off the table”  
“Try taking a warm shower, it can help relax the muscles, Chuck you should probably help him, don't want him to fall, and please just a shower, nothing else”  
“Really Ellie”  
“Let me know if you need anything”

“Holy shit” Casey was looking at himself in the mirror when Chuck turned back around  
“What’s wrong”  
“I’ve never had my facial hair this long” he rubbed his chin  
“Mine was like that too, don't know if you remember waking up and complaining about it before you went back under for two days”  
“I need to shave”  
“I kinda like it” Chuck rubbed his cheek  
“Help me get this stupid gown off”  
Chuck untied the gown sliding it off of him before walking over and turning the water on  
“You heard the Doctor, you need to join me”  
“Don't get any ideas, I know it's been a long time but it's not happening until we are home”  
“She didn't say no kissing”  
“I know your tricks John Casey, kissing always leads to something more”  
“Not my fault you are so easy, all i have to do is kiss you right here” he kissed Chuck behind his ear  
Chuck let out a small moan "Get in the shower"  
Chuck stepped into the shower behind him. He poured the shampoo in his hand, he reached up and massaged it into Casey’s hair.  
Casey closed his eyes letting out a growl “That feels so nice”  
“Every night when I showered, It felt so weird without you, I don't remember the last time I showered alone, I almost forgot how to wash" he smiled  
“I remember the first time I joined you in the shower, you screamed like a little girl”  
“I had no warning, you just hoped in” Chuck rinsed the shampoo from his hair  
“More fun that way” Casey leaned against the wall letting out a sigh  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yeah just been standing too long”  
Chuck ran his hand over the huge bruise on Casey’s back “Does this hurt?”  
“No” he lied  
“It looks really bad”  
“My guess is it will look like that for awhile, I did fall out of the 9th floor window”  
“You were pushed”  
“Let’s not talk about it”  
“Casey at some point”  
He turned to look at Chuck wrapping his arms around him “I could hear your voice, as I fell, I heard you cry out for me” He held back tears “The entire time I was under, that’s all I heard, it was a nightmare on repeat, I dont want to talk about it” he pulled Chuck into a kiss  
“Stop crying Chuck”  
“I’m not, it's the water” Chuck grabbed the rag, pouring some soap on it, he rubbed it over Casey’s chest stopping just under his bellybutton, he rubbed back and forth a few times. Casey closed his eyes taking a deep breath fighting the pain.  
“Oh shit” Casey turned around quickly  
“Uh Casey, did you just pee on my feet”  
“Not on purpose"  
“Gross”  
He growled “Damn this is more painful than I thought”  
Chuck massaged Casey’s lower back “Sorry, can I do anything"  
“I need to go lay down”  
“Ok, there is a change of clothes for you in the bag, I had Morgan and Alex grab some of your pajama pants, I'm going to clean myself now”  
“Are you sure you don't want me to wear the gown so you can stare at my ass some more?” Casey dried himself off  
Chuck shook his head “Just yell if you need anything”  
Chuck rested his head against the wall "It will be ok Chuck, he is finally ok" he kept telling himself  
When Chuck came out of the bathroom Casey was sitting on the bed flipping through the channels on the tv  
“Did you have fun in there?”  
“It was just a shower”  
“Are you sure, you were in there a while, almost sent your sister in looking for you”  
He didn't want to tell Casey it was because he was crying. “How could you think that, i would never”  
“It was just a joke, don't have to turn so red, come lay with me please” He moved the bed back to the down position, moving over to make room for Chuck.  
Ellie and Alex walked in “How are you, dad?”  
Casey sat back up to hug her “I’m ok”  
“I thought you would of shaved by now”  
“I was going to but I needed to lay down for a bit”  
“Did the shower help with going pee?” Ellie asked  
“Yeah, on my feet”  
Ellie tried not to laugh “At least you were in the shower, could be worse”  
“That's true love I guess” Alex smiled at them  
Chuck’s face turned red.  
“They said Casey can go home tomorrow after breakfast, you still need to take it slow, I had Morgan send everything over to your boss so you don't hurt yourself more by going out on a mission or whatever, and no working out for at least a week, that includes sex and no driving for a few days either”  
“Really El”  
“I’m in doctor mode, not sister mode, sorry I just want Casey to be safe”  
“I’m going down to the cafeteria and getting us some dinner” Chuck and Ellie left the room  
“How are you really doing dad?”  
“I told you I was fine”  
“I don't believe you, Morgan told me you freaked out earlier”  
Casey growled “I am just dealing with shit that I don't want to talk about”  
“Talking is the best way to deal with it”  
“I'm not the talking type”  
“You know he loves you right, we all do”  
“I know I have never said it before, I just assume you knew that I loved you, I am your dad after all, but before the accident” he cleared his throat “Morgan was trying to tell me that I needed to tell you”  
She smiled “You know it is nice to hear it, even if we all do know it”  
“I've never been in love before, I don't know what it’s like, I'm just confused and need time to figure it out”  
“Well I don't think Chuck is going anywhere, he has the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met”  
“He really does, I hate to ask but can you help me walk to the bathroom” he stood up “I don't need help in the bathroom just to the bathroom” he chuckled  
“Of course dad” She held his arm as he walked to the bathroom  
“I’ve been shot, stabbed, drugged, and any other crazy thing you can think of, who knew walking and pissing would be my biggest problem”  
“I'll wait by the door, just in case”  
A few minutes later Chuck walked in with a tray of food. “Is he ok?”  
“He says he is but he has been in there awhile”  
Chuck sat the tray down and walked over to the door “You ok John?”  
“Wanna come hold it for me”  
“I'm still out here dad”  
“It was a joke” he opened the door rubbing a towel over his face  
“You look handsome” Chuck ran his hand over his freshly shaven cheek  
“I have to get back to work, I’ll come by the apartment for dinner tomorrow, I bet Chuck is dying to cook a good meal after all this hospital food and take out"  
“Thanks for everything Alex”  
“Of course Chuck” She hugged them both  
After they ate Casey laid down on the bed “Who knew after four days of sleeping I’d still be this tired”  
“My guess is it will take a while for your body to recover from the fall and then not being able to move” Chuck laid on his side next to him,  
Casey turned to face him, Chuck kissed him softly  
“You know I won't break if you kiss me, doctor didn't say we couldn't make out” he pressed his lips to Chuck’s, he opened his mouth accepting Casey’s kiss.  
They tangled their legs together pressing their bodies as close as they could.  
Casey hissed when Chuck ran his hand over his back  
“Oh god Casey I'm sorry” he moved back  
“I’m fine” he ran his hand down Chuck’s side to his ass, pulling him back  
“Maybe we should get some sleep”  
Casey ran his fingers through Chuck’s hair pulling him into a kiss.  
For the first time in four days Chuck’s mind wasn't thinking of a million different things, he wasn't on the constant verge of tears, he wasn't trying to hide his emotions from everyone, Casey was alive and holding him tight, the warmth of his body engulfing him, the taste of his lips on his, the low growl in his throat.  
He was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of Casey’s hand in his pants wrapped around his shaft.  
“Casey what do you think you are doing”  
“Well you were poking me with it”  
“You should probably” Chuck tilted his head back as Casey nibbled on his neck ”nevermind keep doing that”  
Casey stroked him faster, Chuck let out a moan as he reached down Casey’s pants  
“Don't” Casey kissed him  
“I want it”  
“Don't worry about it, I want you to come for me Chuck, I want to feel it ripple through your body and explode in my hand” he growled tightening his hand slightly  
Chuck licked along Casey’s lips, Casey opened his mouth allowing Chuck’s tongue inside  
After five days of built up emotions and no release, it wasn't long before Chuck’s body tightened “John”  
Casey smiled “God I missed that”  
“Why can’t I” he gripped at the front of Casey’s pants before he could stop him “Oh”  
“I said don't Chuck” he shoved his hand away, embarrassed at not being able to get hard  
"It's ok Casey, your body is recovering, I never should of let you do that"  
"Shut up"  
“I need to change my pants” Chuck sighed rolling out of bed. He went into the bathroom, taking his pants and underwear off, he wet a rag and cleaned himself off.  
“Do you have another pair of pants here”  
Chuck jumped “Geez you scared me, I think I do, if not I'll wear yours”  
Casey washed his hand off “Stop staring at me Bartowski”  
“It’s ok you know”  
“Shut up about it”  
Chuck dug through their bag looking for something to wear “You need to stop holding stuff in, it doesn't make you less of a man to talk about your feelings”  
“I FEEL like you should just leave me alone” he slammed his hand on the wall “Dammit Chuck, leave it be”  
“John” Chuck put on a pair of Casey’s pajama pants “You are such an ass sometimes”  
Casey fell to his knees  
“Oh my god, are you ok?”  
He put his arms on the floor in front of him “Help”  
Chuck ran into the hallway “Help, someone help me please” he cried  
A few nurses ran into the room “What happened?”  
“He was washing his hands and he just collapsed” Chuck looked into the bathroom where Casey was now laying on the floor not moving  
He ran over and grabbed his phone, between the tears in his eyes and how bad he is was shaking he was surprised he was able to make a call  
“Chuck, is everything ok? Chuck are you there?”  
“I need you Ellie” He struggled to say through his crying “I need you here now”  
He slid down the wall to the floor, just watching as nurses surrounded Casey “Please be ok”  
He wiped tears from his eyes trying focus on his phone.  
“Morgan, I need you to bring Alex up here”  
“Whats wrong Chuck”  
“Please just come up here”

When Morgan and Alex came into the room Chuck was curled up in the bed and Ellie was sitting in the chair holding his hand, both were crying  
“Oh god no” Alex fell into Morgan’s arms  
“Honey, no, it's ok” Ellie jumped up “He is in surgery”  
“What happened?” Morgan held on to Alex walking her over to a chair  
“Something with his kidney, not sure on details”  
“Hey buddy, how are you doing”  
“My fault”  
“No way Chuck, you didn't do anything”  
“My fault”  
“That has all he has said since I got here, the nurse said Chuck ran into the hallway calling for help and she found Casey on the bathroom floor”  
Morgan sat on the edge of the bed holding Chuck’s hand. “I need you to talk to me Chuck”  
“I killed him”  
“He is fine, he is in surgery, he will be back soon”  
“Sarah is only undercover because I had to find my mom, then she killed him, then i walked away when he yelled at me instead of staying to help and he fell, then he put his hand down my pants, and I tried to stop him but gave in, then he collapsed on the floor, the last thing I said to him was calling him an ass, that's the last thing he heard”  
“Sorry to break it to you Chuck but I don't think whatever happened to his kidney was from giving you a handy” He laughed “And he knows he is an ass, so it's not like you told him any new information”  
They all sat in silence for about an hour before a doctor opened the door “John is out of surgery, the surgery went well, our guess is he had kidney damage from the fall that didn't present itself until he was up moving around, we were able to save a little under half the kidney, he will be fine, one of you can come sit with him while he is coming out of anesthesia, then he will be wheeled back here”  
“Alex”  
“No Chuck, it should be you”  
“I don't want to see him right now, I can't”  
About a half hour later Alex came back in "He is asking for you Chuck"  
"I'm sorry Alex" Morgan hugged her  
"It's ok, I understand, he really needs you Chuck, whatever you are thinking or feeling doesn't matter, all that matters is being there for him"  
Chuck slowly followed Ellie to where Casey was recovering  
"I'm going to wait out here, just in case" she squeezed Chuck's hand  
He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing Casey's hand "I'm here"  
"Stop crying, I don't want to have to tell you again"  
"It's ok for men to cry and show emotion John, it doesn't make me weak"  
"I never said that I just don't want to see you hurting over me or blaming yourself, I hid my pain from everyone trying to act like I was fine, but clearly I wasn't, I have fought in wars, I have lived in caves, inside walls, I have been through it all and it all came easy to me, this, us, is the hardest thing I have ever done. I don't understand what its like to be loved or feel love, I'm struggling"  
"See doesn't it feel better to talk about stuff"  
"No, I'm drugged up, doesn't count"  
"You are something else, John Casey"  
"just move closer so I can kiss you"  
"Not a chance in hell, you are cut off until we are back in our apartment"  
"Our apartment? I like the sound of that" he eye drifted shut "I need a nap"  
Chuck leaned forward kissing his forehead "I love you" he whispered

 

“How did we get lucky enough to spend Christmas alone”  
“How is that lucky? Christmas is about family”  
“Yeah but we have had enough family, they never left us alone at the hospital”  
“Because you are loved, Casey”  
“What were you thinking when you bought these” changing the subject, Casey held up the pajamas sitting next to him on the couch.  
“I thought it would be fun”  
“Fun is no pajamas at all”  
“Can you please just put them on once” Chuck smiled at him “Pleeeease”  
“No pictures”  
“One picture in front of the tree”  
“How about no PJs, no pictures and a blow job in front of the tree, that's festive”  
“How about yes to the PJs, one picture, then we exchange gifts, then a kiss in front of the tree”  
Casey growled “That Bartowski charm is going to be the death of me”  
Casey stood up, he removed his shirt, Chuck ran his finger’s next to the bandage on Casey’s side “How does it feel”  
“Feels like half my kidney is gone” he chuckled “Seriously Chuck for one day just stop worrying about it, people lose entire kidneys all the time, I'm fine”  
“I changed my mind, I hate this” he put on the blue shirt covered in white snowflakes  
“I think you look cute” Chuck looked him up and down  
“They should not sell clothes like this for grown men”  
“Just because you are Scrooge doesn't mean other people can't enjoy snowflake PJs”  
“Just stand in front of the tree, I’ll set a timer on my phone to take the picture” he set his phone on a shelf and hurried over to stand next to Casey “I have it set to take three pictures, you better be smiling in one of them”  
The camera beeped Chuck smiled, Casey did not  
The camera beeped again Casey pinched Chuck’s ass, Casey was smiling, Chuck looked shocked “Damn it, Casey”  
“Hey I was smiling”  
The camera beeped for the 3rd time Casey pulled Chuck into a kiss.  
Casey slid his hand into the back of Chuck’s pants.  
“Calm down” Chuck pulled Casey’s hand out “I want to open gifts”  
“This is the only thing I want” He ran his hand over the front of Chuck’s pants  
“Casey stop it”  
“The doc said it was fine, as long as we take it slow, just because my kidney happened to take me down after I jerked you off doesn't mean that is what caused it, even the doc told you that, you can't live in fear forever”  
“I just want you to open your gift”  
Casey growled “fine” He bent over and picked up a small box from under the tree, handing it to Chuck.  
“Did you wrap this? it's nice”  
“Just open it”  
Chuck untied the ribbon before tearing the paper off, he held the little red box in his hand for a few seconds before slowly pulling off the lid.  
“A key?” Chuck held it up “I didn't know they made Star Wars keys, this is cool, but what does it go to?”  
“Our house”  
“What?”  
“I bought us a house, no CIA stuff, so surveillance system watching you, no roommates, a place just for us, well there will be guns and a security system of course”  
“This is a big deal Casey, holy shit”  
“Morgan and Alex will be living here after the CIA cleans it out”  
“How did you manage to buy a house while in the hospital?”  
“I started looking before it happened, and Alex helped me a lot”  
“Casey, I love yo….it” Chuck looked down examining the key hoping Casey didn't hear that  
“You too Chuck” Casey blurted out  
Chuck looked up at him, shocked at what he had just heard dropping the box and the key.  
“What did you just say”  
Casey growled “I love you moron”  
Chuck grabbed his hand “I love you too John” he kissed him.  
Chuck couldn't stop smiling  
“Stop it Bartowski, it’s not that big of a deal”  
“Badass no emotion assassin CIA agent loves me, and bought us a house, to live in, together, It’s a pretty big deal”  
“Well enjoy this moment because I am never saying it again”  
“That may change after you open this” he handed Casey his gift  
They both sat back down on the couch  
Casey tore off the paper, he ran his fingers across his name engraved on the gun case in gold.  
“This is really nice”  
“Open it”  
Casey undid the latch opening it to reveal a Smith & Wesson Model 29 Classic  
“Holy shit” he picked it up examining it  
“It’s just like the one Clint Eastwood used in that movie you always make me watch” Chuck went over and got his phone to look at the pictures.  
“Dirty Harry” he examined the woodgrain of the handle “Chuck this is amazing”  
“Sarah helped me get ammo for it before she left that is” He sat back on the couch  
Casey leaned over and kissed him “It's perfect” he carefully put it back in the case, setting it on the table.  
“Which one should we send Ellie?” Chuck showed Casey the pictures “I think we should frame this and put it in the new house” He stopped on the one of them kissing  
“Why do we need a picture of it when we can just do it”  
“I want to remember the moment I got you to agree to matching PJs”  
“Send her the one when I'm pinching your ass” he laughed  
“at least you are smiling in that one”  
“So can i remove my pants now?”  
Chuck’s phone rang “Hold one” he answered it “Merry Christmas Ellie”  
Chuck looked over at Casey who had an evil grin on his face as he ran his hand up Chuck’s thigh, he tried to push it away but Casey was way to strong  
“Yes we just exchanged them, yes he is sitting next to me”  
Casey stuck his hand in the flap of Chuck’s pajama pants,  
“She wants to say hi” he pulled the phone away from his ear “Stop Casey” he whispered harshly  
Chuck put the phone on speaker “Merry Christmas Ellie”  
“Merry Christmas John, So are you guys wearing the PJs?”  
“Unfortunately yes” his hand still inside Chuck’s pants stroking his shaft as it got harder.  
“So Chuck, what did Casey get you” He tried to ignore what Casey was doing  
“Well Ellie he uh” he had to stop talking to stifle a moan “A house”  
“What?” She squealed  
“Thought you guys could use some more space for the baby” Casey cut in since Chuck was biting his tongue to stay quiet.  
“What about Morgan? He just moved in right before Thanksgiving”  
“He is going to live here with Alex”  
Chuck dug his nails into Casey’s arm  
“Thanks for calling El, we are going to have some breakfast, love you, talk to you later bye”  
“Hold on Chuck, whats the rush, it's Christmas”  
Casey pulled his hand out, rubbing the spot on his arm where Chuck’s nails were digging in.  
“Sorry I'm just, fuuuu” Casey wrapped his lips around Chuck’s dick  
“What’s wrong Chuck”  
“Nothing, nevermind, sorry” He took a deep breath “I thought I forgot to buy eggs, and I'm super hungry”  
“Uh ok, well then I guess I’ll let you go, call you later”  
Chuck hung up the phone tossing it on the table “What the fuck is wrong with you Casey”  
He growled, the vibrations making Chuck moan.  
“I told you I didn't want to” he tangled his fingers in Casey’s hair “But damn that feels good”  
Casey sat up “Can we go upstairs now”  
“Can I ask a question without you getting mad?”  
“Probably not”  
“Can you, are you able to”  
He grabbed Chuck’s hand putting it on his erection “does that answer your question”  
Chuck stood up “Be naked when I get back”  
Chuck slipped on his shoes and went over to his apartment to grab something.  
When he came back he saw Casey sitting on the couch naked with a blanket over his lap  
Chuck sat the envelope on the table, before removing his clothes  
“Throw them in the fireplace” Casey smirked  
“No, because we will be wearing them every Christmas for the rest of our lives”  
“Ill make sure they get lost in the move”  
Chuck pulled the blanket off Casey’s lap, admiring his boyfriend's body before straddling him “When is the move by the way?”  
“Sometime between now and the end of the year”  
“Well we have plans the first week of January”  
“We do?”  
“I'm going to put you in your happy place before I tell you”  
“Usually I would argue, but god I need this” he wrapped his hand around Chuck’s shaft as he kissed him.  
Chuck leaned over opening the drawer in the table “It's not here”  
“Apparently it's been so long it's still hidden in the kitchen from Halloween”  
“Oh yeah” he smirked, he kissed Casey before getting up.  
“Imagine all the places we can do it in the new house, I can't wait for you to see the master bathroom” Casey chuckled  
“Maybe after this we can go over there and check it out”  
“I hope you like it, I was worried that it would be weird to get a house without you seeing it”  
“As long as you are there, that is all I care about”  
“Ok enough with the feelings, lets fuck” Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck’s lower back  
“I love you” he whispered in Casey’s ear “and I will never stop saying it”


	14. Casey vs The Trip

Chuck stuffed the envelope in his back pocket “Maybe we can get an air mattress or something and spend tonight at the new place”  
“We wont even need to pack clothes because we wont be wearing any”  
“Let’s grab our shower stuff, some pillows and blankets, some food and some cooking stuff, make a meal in the house and we can stop at the store for an air mattress”  
“I like the way you think Bartowski, luckily we have a key to the Buy More” Casey wrapped his arms around his waist kissing him, he ripped the envelope from Chuck’s pocket  
“Hey give that back”  
“Did you think I would forget about it”  
“Don't be mad”  
Casey opened up the envelope staring at the two pieces of paper inside, he slowly sat on the couch  
“Please say something”  
“Chuck, this isn't a choice you get to make for me”  
“I know, but I thought”  
“But I'm glad you did”  
“Wait what?”  
He took a deep breath “What did they say?”  
“Your mom cried, a lot, but I didn't tell her about us, just that I'm coming along as a friend”  
“How long will we be there?”  
“We will get there Monday in time for dinner and leave Sunday afternoon, oh and Morgan and Alex are coming too”  
“Morgan and Alex?”  
“Your mom insisted, something about Alex and Alexis meeting, you know being long-lost cousins named after the same man” Chuck smiled  
“I love you, Chuck”  
“That’s already twice in one day” his smile got bigger  
“Let’s get packed and head over to the new house”

Chuck’s jaw dropped when they pulled into the driveway “Casey, this house, holy shit”  
Casey pushed the button to open up the garage   
“This is too much Casey, I can't afford a place like this”  
“Well between my great negotiation skills and huge down payment, the monthly payment is just a few bucks more than you pay Ellie now”  
“But”  
“Don't worry about it Chuck, I have spent most of my life living undercover or in the middle of a desert, so most of the money I make goes into savings, please don't make a big deal out of it”  
“Let’s get this stuff inside so I can get a tour before dinner”  
“You wait here, I’ll put the food in the fridge, we can get the rest after the tour”  
Chuck got out of the car looking around the garage  
“Nice isn't it, this was my selling point, guess the old owner loved woodworking, he built all this storage and the workbench and out back is a little deck with tables and chairs and a gazebo and all the cabinets in the house all built by him”  
“Amazing”  
“It gets better” Casey laced his fingers through Chuck’s leading him to the door at the back of the garage “How do you feel about dogs?”  
“Did you get me a puppy too?”  
“No but I want one, one day, yard is already fenced”  
“Look at that pool, I wouldn't be shocked if we woke up and found Awesome doing laps everyday” he laughed  
“I can't wait to skinny dip” Casey winked “And to grill, over here there is a small little kitchen, mini fridge for beer and a built-in grill”  
“If the outside is this nice, I can't imagine in the inside”  
Casey opened the glass doors leading into the dining room, Chuck followed him into the kitchen “This looks like a magazine”  
Casey continued showing him the downstairs before they headed upstairs “Up here we have four rooms, and two bathroom one here in the hallway and one in our room, I was thinking one room will be our office and the other two can be guest rooms” Casey lead him to the end of the hall to their room  
“Oh this bench is really cool” Chuck sat on the built-in bench under the huge windows overlooking their backyard “Casey I don't even know what to say, I've never been this happy before”  
“I’m glad you like it”  
Chuck got up “I wanna see this bathroom you were so excited about”  
“Unfortunately I can't soak in the tub until the stitches are out”  
“There are jets” Chuck sat down in the bathtub “So much room for activities”  
“And we can fit a bottle of scotch on the ledge” Casey winked helping Chuck up.  
“I'm waiting for someone to wake me up and we are still laying in the hospital bed and this is all a dream”  
“Sorry Bartowski, you are stuck with me”  
“I love you” he kissed him “I’m going to get everything out of the Vic then we can test out this shower” Chuck kissed him.  
“I’ll help”  
“No way, you are supposed to be taking it easy and I already let you drive even though you are not supposed to”  
Chuck got everything they had packed brought in, he grabbed the bags with their toiletry bag and towels and carried them upstairs. He walked into the room dropping the bags, he ran over to Casey who was laying on the floor. “Casey” he yelled  
“What Bartwoski”  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
“I was just laying here”  
Chuck sat back against the wall, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Casey didn't know that ever since Sarah pushed him out the window he has replayed that moment everytime he closes his eyes, now him laying on the bathroom floor was thrown in the mix but at least he didn't have dreams about that guy being blown up by a bomb anymore, right.  
“Chuck I’m sorry if I scared you, didn't mean to, just stretching out my back”  
“How are you ok with everything” his voice cracked “How do you act like it never happened”  
“There is no point, it happened, it's over”  
“Tell my brain that then” a tear fell down his cheek “Look at girly Bartowski and his stupid girly feeling who has spent the last two week crying”  
Casey leaned up against the wall next to Chuck pulling him into a hug “I wish I could help you”  
“Do you remember the last thing I said to you before you fell on the bathroom floor?”  
“No” Casey lied  
“I called you an ass, what if you, what if that was the last thing I ever said to you?”  
“Well I am an ass, and it wasn't the last thing you said to me, and at least if I did die you got one last hand job” he laughed  
“It's not funny Casey” he laid his head on Casey’s lap  
“I am used to this stuff, I’ve been through it all”  
“That isn't something you should just be used to”  
“It’s my job Chuck”  
“So one day I’m going to have to tell our kids why daddy isn't coming home”  
“Fuck Bartowski, don't think like that”  
“I saw the look on Alex’s face when she walked into your hospital room and you weren't there”  
“Talk about a mood killer” he ran his fingers through Chuck’s hair  
“It happened to me, both parents left, and me and Ellie were left to raise ourselves, they chose the CIA over their own children and my dad was killed and who knows what will happen to my mom”  
“I'm sorry Chuck, I wish I had the answers. I wish I could make this all go away”  
“Do you think you could ever leave it all behind?”  
“A lot has happened in the last year that I never thought would happen, so I don't know. My trigger finger is getting real itchy though”  
“Well you have at least three weeks until you can go back to work, and that is light duty, but I have on good authority that you will be able to try out your Christmas present as much as you want when we get to the farm, there was also mention of horseback riding”  
Casey laughed “I can't wait to see you ride a horse, how much have you and my mom talked?”  
“Well I called her after your surgery to plan the trip, I think it was a few hours”  
“I have a feeling it's going to be the longest week of my life”

*Day 1 Monday*

“Chuck, how did you manage to get the General to agree to this?”  
“Bartowski charm” he smiled  
Casey pushed him against the SUV  
“Ok fine, I agreed to deliver a package to someone in Nashville for her”  
“Nashville? That's an hour away from the farm”  
“I know, day trip, just the two of us”  
Casey kissed him “Please tell me it involves us naked in a bed, hell it doesn't even have to be a bed”  
“We went over two weeks without sex, you can survive a week”  
Casey growled “We still have the plane”  
“Both of us can't fit into a plane bathroom”  
“Who said it had to be the bathroom”  
“What about the bathroom?” Morgan walked over to them “Nevermind, this plane is so nice, is their shrimp? I hope there is shrimp”  
“I think there is shrimp” Chuck squeezed out of Casey’s grip “but it's a six-hour flight Morgan, so take it slow”  
Morgan hugged Chuck “I love you”  
“You too buddy, just grab your bags and get on the plane”

A little over two hours into the flight Morgan was passed out on the couch after eating his weight in food, Alex fell asleep studying, Casey went over and took the pen out of her hand and slipped a pillow under he head. He waited outside the bathroom door when Chuck came out he grabbed him, making sure one hand was over his mouth so he didn't wake anyone “Be quiet” he whispered in his ear  
Chuck glared at him   
Casey pulled him into the room past the bathroom, he shut the door behind him making sure it was locked.  
“Casey”  
“Don't talk” Casey kicked off his shoe then pulled his shirt over his head throwing it on the floor  
“Has there always been a bed in here?”  
“Yes, a lot of private jets have them” he started to pull Chuck’s shirt off  
“Casey come on, Morgan and Alex are out there”  
“Then don't be loud” he kissed along Chuck’s neck, Chuck gave in letting Casey remove his shirt  
“You’re lucky I have always wanted to have sex on plane” Chuck unbuttoned Casey’s pants, “Someone came prepared” Chuck watched as Casey reached into the pocket of the bag he had thrown in the room earlier pulling out a travel size bottle of lube, tossing it on the bed before taking off his pants, he wasn't wearing anything underneath.  
Chuck kicked his shoes off before sliding off his pants and briefs, he laid down on the bed pulling Casey will him. Casey held himself above Chuck as they kissed. Chuck grabbed the bottle and poured some on his finger, Casey sat back on his knees between Chuck’s leg watching as he circled his fingers around his hole.   
He growled, slowly running his fingers along his length  
Chuck stared into Casey’s eyes moaning as he stuck his finger inside himself. Casey leaned forward keeping eye contact as he took Chuck into his mouth, Chuck added another finger thrusting up into Casey’s mouth “yes John” Chuck whispered, he moved his fingers in and out matching Casey’s movements.  
Casey sat back up, he rubbed some lube down his shaft watching Chuck slowly remove his fingers. Chuck put his knees up “I want you, John, I want you so bad”  
Casey leaned into him, teasing Chuck with his tip, he pushed forward, he placed his hands on either side of Chuck leaning down to kiss him to keep them making too much noise. Chuck slightly lifted his hips so Casey’s stomach rubbed against the underside of his shaft as he thrust into him. “Yes, Casey” he moaned   
Casey growled gripping the sheets thrusting faster  
“Casey that was an angry growl, are you ok?”  
“Forget about it” he buried his face in Chuck’s shoulder trying to ignore the pain  
Chuck pulled his head up “Look at me, are you ok?”  
“We need to switch potions” He rolled over to his back, closing his eyes.  
Chuck straddled Casey “If it’s too much we can stop, it still counts as sex on a plane”  
Casey glared at him “I am fine, please”  
Chuck slowly lowered himself down, he moved back and forth watching Casey’s face, he could tell something was wrong. “John”  
Casey opened his eyes “Faster Chuck” he grabbed his hips moving him up and down.  
Chuck bit his lip to stop from moaning, he wrapped his hand around himself stroking it slowly as he moved up and down on top of Casey.   
Casey could see the orgasm building inside of Chuck, he took over stroking Chuck until they both came.  
“I have wipes in the bag” Casey pointed towards it “and can you hand me my meds”  
Chuck pulled out a few wipes cleaning himself off before going over and cleaning Casey off “I’ll go get you some water”  
Chuck snuck out into the main cabin and grabbed them some water, thankfully Morgan and Alex were still sleeping.  
“Are you sure you are ok?” Casey was already dressed and laying in the bed when he got back, he handed him the pills and water  
“Come lay down” Casey sat up to take the medicine before laying back down  
“Ok something is wrong if you are the one suggesting the cuddles”  
“I will throw you out of this plane”

 

“Seriously, there is a bed in here?” Morgan stood at the end of the bed “Look how cute you two look, never thought Casey would be the little spoon though”  
“Shut up Grimes” Casey growled  
“Just wanted to let you know we will be landing in twenty minutes”  
“Thanks, buddy” Chuck rolled over stretching “I can't believe we slept that long”  
Casey rolled off the bed  
“Holy shit Casey are you ok”   
Casey looked down to the spots of blood on the sheets “Shit”   
Chuck walked around the bed to where Casey was standing, he pulled his shirt up “It looks like the stitches are still good, but I can't tell, there is a lot of dried blood”  
Morgan came back with some wet napkins   
“Thanks” Chuck grabbed the napkins and went to wipe Casey’s side  
“I got it, I know how you are with blood, don't need you passing out”  
"I'll do it, Casey"  
Alex walked in “Is everything ok?”  
“He may have ripped his stitches”  
“What were you doing? Nevermind don't answer”  
“They were cuddling, I got pictures”  
“Delete them or I won’t be the only one bleeding”  
“Dad, shouldn’t they be more healed by now?”   
“Someone keeps working out or lifting stuff so it’s not fulling healing, Ellie has already yelled at him a few times”  
“I’m fine, just need some super glue”  
“You are so stubborn, my bag has the bandages in it, I’ll be right back”  
Alex and Morgan followed him out “Are you sure he is ok Chuck?”  
“Yeah, he just isn’t used to time off, it's driving him insane, plus he is seeing his family for the first time in 27 years, I'm sure that can't be easy on him”

“I love you John, but you don't have to be a hard ass around me, and you are officially cut off, this is the third time you have bled after sex” Chuck taped a piece of gauze over the stitches  
“Or you could just do all the work” he smirked   
“When we land I’ll call Ellie and see if she thinks you should go see a doctor”  
"How many times do I have to say I am fine before you believe me?"  
"Until you stop lying about" he lightly kissed his shoulder "Now get a shirt on so we can go have dinner with your family"


	15. Casey vs Family

Casey gripped Chuck’s hand as they pulled into the driveway.  
“You okay Casey?”  
He didn't say anything  
Chuck turned to look at Morgan and Alex, “Can you guys give us a minute?”  
Morgan and Alex got out of the vehicle  
“It’s ok Casey”   
“It looks just like I remember, it's a weird feeling, it's been 27 years since I walked out those doors and never came back, I let them morn for 26 years”  
“They are so glad to have you back in their lives that I don't think that matters, I’d kiss you right now but there are five people staring at us” he squeezed his hand “I love you”  
Casey walked up to the porch, it took every part of him to not cry as his mother wrapped her arms around him “It’s so good to see you, John”  
“Hi mom” he stepped back looking at her, Chuck has never seen Casey smile so much before.  
“And this must be Chuck” She hugged him “I’m Lucy, but you can all call me Mama”  
Casey’s sister walked over to hug him “When did you get so old” he joked  
“Funny John, you are starting to get a few greys yourself” she lightly punched his arms “There is someone I would like you to meet, this my grandson, Ethan, Alexis should be home from work soon”  
Casey got down on one knee to be eye level with him “Hello”  
Ethan shyly hid behind his grandma’s leg   
“I heard you like planes” Casey dug his hand into his coat pocket pulling out a small metal plane replica holding it out to Ethan.  
He walked closer to Casey and grabbed it “Mom takes me to the plane museum all the time”  
“Yeah, my dad used to take me when I was little too, it’s really cool”  
“Maybe we can go together”  
“I would love that” Casey smiled, Chuck’s heart was melting seeing Casey with him.  
“Let’s get inside before these city kids freeze” Casey looked over at the three shivering behind him.   
“I made lasagna”  
“My three favorite words” Morgan smiled  
“So I set up your old room with an air mattress, I figure you and Chuck can stay there, and Kaylee’s old room is set up for Morgan and Alex”  
“Maybe you can be nice and let Chuck sleep on the bed”  
“Oh no, I'll take the air mattress, Casey ripped his stitches again, I don't want him having to get up and down like that”  
“You call him Casey?” Kaylee looked at him  
“Yeah, everyone does back home, military thing I guess, he calls me and Morgan by our last names sometimes”  
“Interesting”  
“Me and Morgan will go get the bags from the car”  
“I’ll go with you, Grimes stay” he walked out the door before Chuck could stop him.  
Casey leaned against the back of the SUV “Don't ask”  
“Okay, I won't, you know you can’t carry these bags”  
Casey pulled Chuck into a hug, kissing him lightly “Thank you”  
“Just so you know, you are sleeping in the bed and I am sleeping on the air mattress, no sex”  
“We will see about that”  
“Go back in the house and send Morgan out, I’m not carrying these all by myself”

They were all sitting down for dinner “Now I know where Casey got his amazing cooking skills from” Morgan said piling more on his plate  
“His father was the real cook around here, we both learned from him”  
“Well Casey taught Chuck, I’m pretty sure when we all lived together I gained twenty pounds”  
“You all three lived together?”  
“Well no, Morgan is staying in Casey’s spare room, I live across the courtyard with my sister and her husband”  
“Oh speaking of your sister, did she find out the gender of her baby?” Kaylee asked  
“Yeah, it’s a girl”  
“Just don't let her name her Alex or anything similar” Alexis walked in taking her coat off  
“They haven't decided on a name yet, but I will let them know” Chuck smiled   
She walked over and hugged him “Nice to finally meet you”  
“You too”  
She then hugged Casey “Hey Uncle John, nice to finally meet the man I was named after, glad you aren't dead”  
“Lexi”  
“Sorry mom” She walked to the other side of the table “And you must be my name twin” She hugged Alex then Morgan “Sorry I’m late, we got busy and the new guy was late so I had to stay a bit longer, How was school short stack” she ruffled Ethan’s hair before sitting down  
“Mom, you messed my hair up” he smoothed it back down “Look at this plane Uncle John gave me, it’s like the one daddy flies”  
“Your husband is a pilot?” Chuck asked  
“He is a fighter pilot in the Air Force, that’s where we met, I was in the Air Force too until I got pregnant with Ethan”  
“Do you guys live close by?” Casey asked  
“That house you guys passed on the way in, that’s where we live, Nathan and a few buddies built it one summer when he was on leave, I live there too, help out with Ethan when he is away, It’s been nice”  
“Guess when I retire I’ll have to come out here and build myself a house” Casey smiled  
"Will you have a wife by then" Kaylee smirked at him  
He chucked a piece of garlic bread at her.  
"I see nothing has changed" She lightly smacked Casey's arm

After dinner, Alexis and Ethan left and everyone else sat around having a few drinks and playing cards.  
“It’s getting late, you guys should head up and get ready for bed, there is one bathroom upstairs, but the one down here also has a shower, and Chuck or John if you want to help me make breakfast for everyone I start at six thirty that way Ethan and Lex can have some before they head out for the day”  
“Six?” Chuck stared at her  
“He isn't a morning person” Casey chimed in “It’s almost impossible to get him up for our morning runs and that is usually around eight”  
“Yeah and I have been enjoying the extra sleep since you can't run”  
“You know you can run without me?”  
“I wouldn't want you to feel left out” he smiled at him  
“I wouldn't want to get out of that giant comfy bed you guys just got either” Alex kicked Morgan’s shin and Chuck choked on his beer  
“Ouch, what” Morgan rubbed his shin “Was I not supposed to test it out after I helped Chuck move it in?”  
“So little brother, you and Chuck share a big comfy bed”  
“Oohhhh yeah” Morgan awkwardly smiled  
Chuck wiped the beer off his chin “Um the thing it”  
“It’s ok Chuck, mom, he is my boyfriend, we have been together for almost six months”  
“Holy shit” Kaylee stared at them  
“Kaylee watch your mouth” She looked at John then Chuck “You know you two didn't need to hide that from me”   
“Sorry ma'am” Chuck blushed  
"Didn't want to hide it, just a lot going on"  
“So do you guys live together? all four of you?” Kaylee looked around  
“John actually bought us a house, as a Christmas gift, Morgan and Alex live in his old apartment”  
“Only six months and Johnny boy here is already buying you a house, must be something special”  
“Well we have known each other over two years, we were friends first”  
“How did it become more than a friendship? Was it the cooking? That’s how his father got me”  
“He offered to teach me to cook because my sister and her husband were out of town for a week and she didn't want me to just eat cereal and take out, one night we made a casserole and were waiting for it to finish in the oven so we had a few beers and we were talking and he kissed me” Chuck smiled at him “Then he asked me to be his boyfriend”  
“That is so sweet”  
“Wait how old are you”  
“Don't worry about sis” Casey growled  
“It’s ok, I’m used to it, I turned 29 a month after we started dating”  
"I see"  
“It’s not a big deal” Casey looked at his sister  
Chuck wanted to change the conversation “We have two spare rooms if you guys ever want to come visit, we have a pool too, but we haven't gotten much furniture yet so give us a few months”  
“You got the bed first I see, priorities” Kaylee patted his shoulder “I should get going, I'll see everyone at breakfast" She hugged everyone before she left.

“Casey what the hell, get out”  
“I’ve seen you naked before”  
“That’s not the point, just let me shower”  
“I need to shower too” he started to take his clothes off  
“No, don't even think about it”  
“Too late” Casey stepped into the shower  
Chuck glared at him “Seriously?”  
“It’s just a shower, trying to save some water” He pushed himself against Chuck reaching behind him to grab the shampoo “I’m not the one hard as a rock”  
“Damn it” Chuck washed the soap from his hair “I'm done” He started to step out of the shower but Casey grabbed him pulling him into a kiss, he licked along Chuck’s lips, Casey ran a hand slowly down Chuck’s spine as he sucked on his tongue. Chuck melted into Casey letting out a quiet moaned, Casey stepped back smirking at him “I thought you were getting out”  
“Oh I hate you”  
“You made the rules” he smirked  
Chuck dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste from their toiletry bag, he watched Casey through the glass door admiring his muscular body, the curve of his ass, his dick half hard. “What the hell” he threw down the toothbrush and toothpaste, he was about to pull the towel off when the door opened “Oh sorry buddy” he covered his eyes “I was just going to get our toothbrushes and take them to the other bathroom, didn't know you two were in here, hope I didn't interrupt”  
“Trying to get a peek Grimes?”  
“It’s ok Morgan, I was just brushing my teeth while he showered, nothing crazy, goodnight Morgan" he handed him his bag and pushed him out the door.  
"Thinking about getting back in?"  
"Not a chance" Chuck glared at him  
Chuck quickly brushed his teeth and hair before he got tempted again.

When Casey walked into the bedroom Chuck was already cuddled under a blanket on the air mattress “You’re kidding right?”  
“Nope, goodnight Casey”  
Casey growled


	16. Casey vs The Question

Chuck yawned as he padded over to the coffee pot, he poured himself a cup then went over to get the creamer from the fridge. Casey snuck up behind him and pinched his ass. Chuck let out a little scream and dropped the creamer, luckily Casey caught it before it hit the ground.  
“Alexander Michael” His mom growled, everyone went silent.  
“I am so sorry John”  
Casey handed the creamer back to Chuck, he grabbed his coat and went out the back door.  
His mom started to follow, Chuck looked at her “It’s probably better if you give him alone time, he isn't big on talking, he may say something he doesn’t mean”  
“His father was the same way”  
“He doesn't talk about his dad much, just that they cooked together and went to that museum and his dad taught him to shoot”  
“They were best friends, he wasn’t the same after he died”   
They sat at the table with everyone else “Can I ask how is your relationship with your parents”   
“I was 11 when my mom left us alone with our dad, he was never around though, Ellie did everything for us, then he left a few years later, then not long after I met Casey my dad was killed then about eight months ago my mom came back into our lives, kinda, it’s a long complicated thing”  
“Wow, that Ellie sounds like an amazing woman”  
“She really is” he took a drink of coffee “Maybe I should go check on him”  
Chuck bundled up and headed out to the barn, he slid open the old creaky door “Casey are you in here?”  
“I don't want to talk about it Bartowski”  
“Just letting you know the biscuits and gravy are almost done, and they smell amazing, think she will teach me how to make them?” Chuck walked in shutting the door behind him, He saw Casey sitting in the driver's seat of an old car “That’s a really cool car”  
“It was my dad’s baby, he taught me to drive in this car”  
Chuck climbed into the passenger seat “What kinda car is it”  
“1967 Chevelle” he ran his hand over the dash, leaving a line in the dust. “It’s the car” he bit the inside of his cheek “I rebuilt it after the accident, spent every minute I could out here working on her”  
“I’m so sorry John, I can't imagine what you are feeling right now” Chuck grabbed his hand  
“Hearing my old name threw me off, I was so confused, it made me happy and sad, Michael was my dad’s name”  
“Maybe you could make it your middle name again, I know you don't want to be Alex again but John Michael Casey doesn't sound that bad” Chuck smiled at him  
Casey pulled Chuck over to him, he wrapped his arm around Chuck’s back.  
“Don't get any ideas”  
“Shut up”  
Casey pushed his head down to his should he kissed his forehead reaching his other hand across his body to hold Chuck’s hand.  
They sat there in silence  
“Maybe one day we will have a son and name him Michael”  
“I love that idea” Chuck smiled up at him  
“And mom did want to teach you how to make biscuits and gravy but you didn't get out bed in time”  
“I didn't sleep very well”  
“Chuck, it’s a queen size bed, you can sleep with me, I swear I’ll at least attempt to be good” he laughed  
“When can we see the animals? I’ve always wanted to see a llama in person”  
“We can feed them lunch today, sure the farm hands won’t mind a little help”  
“I would like that”  
They sat there for a few more minutes before going back inside

“I really need to learn to make this, Ellie would love it”  
“What was the first thing John taught you to cook?”  
“Omelets, it’s actually a funny story”  
“Funny for who?” Casey glared at him  
“Okay it's funny now looking back at it, Casey was trying to teach me to slice stuff and I was doing a horrible job so he stood behind me and wrapped his arms over mine and guided my hands, but he didn't know this but I was so nervous because I had a crush and he was wrapped around me and I sliced his finger instead of the ham”  
“I just thought he was scared of me, he went into full panic mode when I kissed him a few days later”  
They all laughed  
“Thanks for breakfast grandma, I gotta get Ethan to school, maybe you guys can come into the restaurant for lunch, we have really good pie”  
“Pie” Morgan perked up “I love pie”  
Chuck helped Lucy cleaned up from breakfast while Casey went out to set up hay and targets to shoot at and the other three sat in the living room talking.  
“I’m sorry about earlier”  
“It’s ok, he understands, it can't be easy to call him John after all these years”   
“Can I show you something?”   
Chuck followed her into her bedroom “I wasn't sure what to do with this, and I still don’t” she held out a wooden triangle box with a glass top, inside was a folded flag.   
“Wow” Chuck ran his fingers over the named engraved on the edge “I can't image what it was like getting this, just to find out 26 years later he is still alive”  
“It was weird, to say the least, but finding out he was alive was one of the happiest moment of my life, do you think he would want this”  
“I can ask him” They heard a gunshot “Maybe once he puts the gun away” he laughed  
She sat the box down and grabbed the one that was under it “Take this out to him” she smiled “No use leaving it here to collect dust, I cleaned it for him”

Chuck bundled up and headed out to where Casey was shooting the gun Chuck got him for Christmas.  
“Hey, how’s it shoot?”  
“It’s amazing, so much power, wanna try?”  
“I guess” he didn't want to but he knew Casey would love it so he agreed  
He sat the case on the table “Your mom wanted you to have this, said you would get more use out of it”  
Casey opened it “My dads old gun” he smiled running his fingers over it  
“She said she just cleaned it”  
He picked it up and looked it over before loading the bullets into it. He handed Chuck some ear covers before he fired a few shots into the target.  
“Come over here Bartowski” He lined Chuck up kicking his feet shoulder length apart “I’ll stand behind you and hold your shoulders, this one has some kick” Casey pushed his body into Chuck’s back “Take a deep breath, focus on your target then fire, and Chuck, keep your eyes open”  
He could feel Chuck shaking against him, he lightly kissed the back of his neck “Calm down, it's just a hay bale”  
Chuck took a few deep breaths before firing, his body pushed back against Casey’s and he shut his eyes “Holy shit”  
“What did you aim for?”  
“The middle”  
“The middle of what?” he laughed looking down at the missing corner of the target  
“I think I’ll stick to the tranq gun”  
Casey took the gun from him “This was the very first gun I ever shot, fell flat on my ass”  
“I would have loved to see that” he smiled “There is something else, your mom, she showed me your flag, the flag” he looked down at his feet “She isn't sure what to do with it”   
Casey turned away from him and shot the remaining bullet right into the center of the target  
"Wow"  
“So what the fuck am I supposed to do with it”  
“Ok calm down, I didn't want to make you mad, she was just curious”  
“Donate the flag, burn the box”  
“Casey”  
“Alex is dead Chuck, he is never coming back, I can't change that” he put the gun back in the case.  
Chuck wrapped his arms around him “But John Casey is alive and well, and very much loved”  
Casey wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, running his fingers in the little curls of hair as he kissed him.  
“Gross, get a room”  
“Hey buddy” Chuck stepped back from Casey, they both sat on top of the picnic table  
“The amount of hormones in the house right now is terrifying”  
“Why do you think I am out here shooting shit”  
“I actually need to talk to you Casey, can you please remove all the bullets from your guns”  
“What do you want Grimes”  
“To not be shot”  
“Talk”  
“Uh the thing is Casey, here goes nothing” He took a deep breath “I love Alex more than anything, and I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her, I am asking your permission to marry her”  
He winced when Casey got up and walked towards him, Casey held his hand out, morgan gulped before shaking his hand. “I never thought I would say this, but you have my permission” He pulled him closer “but just remember I can kill you”  
Chuck walked over and hugged him “Congrats buddy”  
“I’m planning on doing it later today when we go on that hike to the waterfall” he pulled a small bag out of his pocket “This belonged to my great grandmother”  
He poured the ring into his hand, a rose gold band wrapped around small diamonds with an emerald cut pink morganite stone in the middle.  
“That is stunning Morgan, I think she will love it”  
“Good job Grimes”  
“I think I need to go back inside, who chooses to live in a place this cold” he put the ring back in the bag before putting it in his pocket  
“I agree, this is insane”  
“It’s 60, that's not cold grow some balls Grimes, and Bartowski I have a way to warm you up” he winked  
“Let's go inside Morgan, I’ll bring you out a coffee Casey, and let your mom know you are thinking about the thing”  
Morgan and Chuck headed towards the house  
“I really thought he was going to kill me”  
“Honestly I thought that too”  
“You and Alex being in his life has really changed him”  
“I am happy for you Morgan”  
“What thing did his mom show you?”  
“It's private Morgan”  
“I am your best friend”  
“It's something to do with his old life, don't worry about it”  
“Fine, so is it going to be weird if one day you and Casey get married?”  
“Why would that be weird, nothing would change, except maybe my last name”  
“You would take his last name?’  
“Honestly I don't know, I’m sure it’s something we would talk about”  
“Does he want to get married?”  
“He has mentioned it, and kids”  
“Who would have thought right now I’d be getting engaged and you would be living in a house with your boyfriend, life is crazy man, oh and Ellie is having a little girl”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way”

“Here is your coffee Colonel”  
Casey growled pressing himself against Chuck “I will fuck you right here in the middle of the field”  
“Casey it hasn’t even been twenty-four hours wasn’t the plane enough”  
He growled “What if I told you a barn was on my list”  
“What list”  
“The same list we just marked plane off of” he ran his cold fingers under Chuck’s shirt running them just above where his jeans sat, Chuck shivered “You are evil”  
“Follow me, I wanna show you something”  
“I'm not falling for that”  
Casey grabbed his hand “Not that”  
Casey wasn't a fan of hand-holding but he loved the way it made Chuck smile, so he did it.  
Once in the barn, Casey sat the gun cases he was carrying on the workbench. He pulled down an old red metal toolbox from a shelf  
“My dad had one just like that too” Chuck smiled  
Casey took a deep breath before opening it, he took out a picture and handed it to Chuck.  
Chuck looked at the old faded pictures of a young boy wearing a policeman hat that was falling down over his face because it was too big and he was smiling really big. “Is this you?”  
“Yeah, every night when dad came home he would act like I was the coat rack, he would put his hat on me, sometimes gloves and a scarf if it was cold, it was so simple but made me so happy”  
“You never told me he was a police officer”   
“It’s hard to talk about him”  
“are there any more pictures?”   
Casey grabbed a small stack “here is when he taught me to use that gun you just shot” he handed it to Chuck “This was my old horse Malcolm”   
“Malcolm?”  
“My dad thought it was funny to give them all ‘normal’ names, Kaylee's horse was Susan”  
“That hilarious”  
He showed Chuck all the pictures explaining each one and the memories along with it.  
“Thank you, Casey, for sharing all this with me”  
“Wanna get in the back seat” He nodded towards the car  
“Not gonna happen, Casey, let go get the soon to be bride and groom and get ready for a hike so we can go have lunch at the place Lex works”  
“Serenity, it’s a local place, been here since my parents were kids, the same family owns it, rumor is they named it after their horse”  
“See that is a horse name” he smiled “Are we going to ride horses?”  
“Sometime before we leave, have to keep an eye on the weather, snowstorm may be coming in”  
“How about a five minute make out in the backseat” Chuck smiled at him “But nothing more, and I will set a timer”

They all stood in front of the waterfall “Maybe we can come back in the summertime, it’s a nice swim spot, especially at night under the stars”  
“That sounds beautiful” Chuck grabbed Casey’s hand   
Casey motioned for Kaylee to join them, leaving Morgan and Alex alone in the middle of the bridge.  
Morgan grabbed Alex’s hands staring into her eyes “I love you Alex, and for some reason you love me too” he nervously laughed “and I would love nothing more to spend the rest of our lives loving each other, but with fancy rings and the same last name” he pulled the ring from his pocket and got down on one knee “Alexandra Kathleen McHugh will you marry me?”  
“Yes Morgan, of course” she started to cry, holding out her hand so Morgan could slide the ring on, he stood up and kissed her.  
Chuck looked at Casey “Is that a tear? Is John Casey crying?”  
“Look away or I will throw you in the water”  
Chuck stepped in front of him “Your daughter is getting married, It’s ok to cry” Chuck wiped the tear away “Can’t wait to see you walk her down the aisle, don't worry I’ll have plenty of tissues”  
Casey growled  
Alex ran over to them showing off her ring  
“I got some pictures, I’ll send them to you” Kaylee showed Morgan her phone  
“Dad look” she held her finger in front of his face  
“He did good, did you tell her where it’s from?”  
“Wait you knew?”  
“He asked me for permission”  
“Thank you” she smiled  
“Yeah, the ring is my great grandmothers. It's been passed down to the women in my family”  
“That is so special, I love you Morgan” she jumped into his arms kissing him  
“Ok, you can stop that now” Casey looked away  
“Casey let’s get a picture of us in front of the waterfall”  
Casey looked at him “I guess” he sighed  
He handed Kaylee his phone “Can you get a few of us please”  
“Of course sweety”  
Chuck and Casey stood in the middle of the bridge, Chuck put his arm around Casey “Can you at least act like you are enjoying this”  
“I am enjoying it” he wrapped his arm around Chuck’s back smiling at his sister  
Chuck turned his head kissing Casey on the cheek “This is beautiful”  
“I love you Bartowski” 

 

Lexi squealed when Alex showed her the ring  
“What the hell was that”  
“That Casey is girl talk for oh my god I'm so excited, Ellie does the same thing” Chuck laughed as they all sat at the table, Lucy was already there waiting there.  
“So Alex got any idea of when the big day will be?” Lucy asked  
“Well, I graduate in May so I probably won't do much planning until after, maybe early next year”  
“We will have to make a trip out to California I guess” she smiled “How did you react John?”  
“He cried” Kaylee laughed  
“Did not” he growled  
“So which one of you is going to propose?” Kaylee looked at Chuck and Casey  
Casey almost spit his coffee out “What”  
“Uh well we aren't there yet, I mean I know we just moved in together, but I don't think either of us is ready to get married”  
“He isn't getting any younger” Kaylee smirked  
“I really wish people would stop mentioning it. We really love each other, isn't that enough” Chuck got up and headed towards the front door still not looking at anyone. “I need some air”  
“Thanks, Kaylee” Casey growled “Order without us, we are leaving”  
“John come on” Lucy grabbed his arm  
“I'm so happy for you Alex, Me and Chuck want to make you dinner tonight, Love you” he got up and walked out.  
“Come on Chuck”  
“Wait. What? I just needed a minute”  
“We are going to go to the store and get stuff to make a dinner for Alex and Morgan then I have something planned, for just us”   
“It’s only day two, maybe a week was a bad idea”  
“I told you” Casey laughed as he opened the car door for Chuck  
“Look at you being a gentleman” Chuck kissed him before climbing in  
“What should we make?”  
“Something that involves your mashed potatoes”  
“Maybe some fried chicken and mac and cheese? They both love mac and cheese”  
“Sounds good”

As they were about to check out Chuck’s phone rang “Hello Ellie”  
Casey handed him the keys “I’ll finish checking out, go sit in the car and talk to her”  
“How is the trip so far Chuck?”  
“It’s been ok, a lot of emotions but I think it’s going well”  
“I got a text from Morgan saying ‘sorry I'm off the market now, you missed your chance’ what is that about”  
“He proposed to Alex”   
Ellie squealed   
“After we hang up I will send you the picture’s Kaylee took, there is some of me and Casey too”  
“How did Casey react to the engagement?”  
“Morgan actually asked him before we left, and Casey didn't even give him a hard time”  
“Are we talking about the same John Casey?”  
“He will kill me so don't repeat this, he even cried during the proposal”  
“Wow”  
“But then we were going to have lunch with everyone where Alexis works but I kinda got upset with a comment that was made so I went out to get some air and Casey came out and made us leave.”  
“What happened”  
“I don't wanna talk about it, it's nothing. Casey said we are going to do something just the two of us then cook dinner for everyone, honestly I think we both just need some us time, away from the constant questions”  
“I understand”  
“How is my niece doing?”  
“She is moving around like crazy, I can't wait for you to feel it, it's unreal”  
“How is Devon?”  
“He bought a minivan”  
“No he didn't” Chuck laughed   
They talked for a few more minutes until Casey came out  
“Hey El, I’ll call you later, love you”  
“What took so long?” Chuck looked back to watch Casey load the back of the SUV  
“The line was long and the lady in front of me have a coupon for everything even stuff she didn't buy” they both laughed  
“Casey I feel bad leaving your family at the cafe”  
“It’s fine Bartowski”  
“What are we going to do?”  
“Feed the animals”


	17. Chuck vs Casey

After they got back to the house Casey made Chuck go upstairs while he unpacked everything from the store.  
“Casey why can't I help you” Chuck sat on the top step  
“Obviously because I don't want you to see something”  
Casey packed a few things into a backpack “Ok, let’s go”  
They got in the SUV and drove down to the road to the farmland  
“The llamas are used to keep coyotes away from the sheep, like bodyguards”  
“Oh my gosh look at their little coats”  
Casey laughed “They just got shaved, that helps keep them warm when they aren’t in the barn”  
Chuck walked over to the fence “What can we feed them”  
Casey handed him a bag of animal crackers  
“This is a joke right?”  
“Nope, they love ‘em” Casey opened the gate “Get in before they get out, and watch where you step”  
As soon as Chuck opened the bag he was surrounded by sheep  
“I’ll be right back, forgot the carrots”  
Chuck laughed as he tried to feed each sheep a cracker while also trying to pet them.  
A few minutes later Casey came back with the carrots  
“Casey this is awesome”  
“Here take a carrot over to the llama”  
“Will I get spit on?”  
“Always a possibility”  
Chuck slowly held up the carrot, he jumped when the llama’s lips grazed his fingers.  
Casey doesn't remember the last time he had seen Chuck this happy. “Pet her”  
Chuck ran his hand down the side of her neck. “So soft”  
“They will probably shave them in the next few days”  
“Did you do a lot with the animals when you were a kid?”  
“Mostly fed and cleaned up the shit, we used to have a few pigs and cows too. After dad passed I took over shaving for the year before I left. Mom hired farm hands after that to help her”  
“Did you wear a cowboy hat and do you still have it?” Chuck smiled at him  
“I did, follow me” Casey lead him from the pin “Throw the rest of the crackers on the ground”  
Chuck threw the crackers and watched as they all ran towards them “Oh I can't handle how cute they are in coats”  
Casey laughed  
Casey leads him over to the horse barn.  
“Look at this” Casey pointed to a big picture hanging on the wall of him and Kaylee as young kids on their horses “This is when dad brought home the horses, Malcolm and Susie. I was seven, Kaylee was 14”  
“I love it, you guys look so happy”  
“Very” he smiled “Let's walk to each stall and see which ones you will ride”  
They got to the third horse, Chuck stuck out his hand and the beautiful white horse walked up and rubbed his nose on it. “I think he likes me”  
Casey looked at the name on the door “Chuck meet Eugene”  
“Hello Eugene” he smiled “Which one are you going with?”  
“I’m gonna try Malcolm’s son Simon”  
“These names make me laugh”  
“I think that’s why my dad did it” he smiled “Let’s get them saddled up”  
“Should I be scared”  
“No, that’s what gets you bucked, stay calm the horse reads your energy, I’ll give you the basics once we get them outfitted, or I'm sure you could just flash” Casey held a saddle in front of him.  
“It doesn't work like that Casey”  
Casey showed him how to properly saddle the horse and gave him the basics of controlling it.  
“Wait, Casey, this can’t be ok for you to do”  
“I’ll be fine”  
“You are going to have the worst scar if you don't stop ripping those stitches out”  
“Don’t care Bartowski, stick your foot in the stirrup and hop over”  
Casey helped Chuck up on the horse “Just don’t move”  
He went over and grabbed a cowboy hat that was hanging on the wall and the bag he snuck in earlier, before getting on his horse.  
He rode up next to Chuck “Give him a small kick and follow me”  
“Wow you look hot” Chuck staired as Casey rode off  
“Come on Bartowski”  
Chuck gave the horse a little kick and it began to follow the other horse.  
They went through the farm down a path in the woods down a long trail.  
Casey came to a stop on top of a cliff, he got off the horse before walking over to help Chuck off.  
“This is beautiful” Chuck looked around.  
“I’m glad I remembered how to get up here” He grabbed the bag and pulled out a blanket laying it down on the ground “Hungry?”  
Chuck turned around to see the blanket and Casey setting out some food  
“Did you plan a romantic picnic” Chuck smiled  
“Here give the horses these carrots”  
Chuck grabbed the carrots and went over to feed them “Do we need to tie them up?”  
“No, they will be fine”  
Chuck sat down on the blanket “Is this why you made me hide upstairs?”  
“And why I texted Ellie to call you so I could be alone in the store”  
“Sneaky”  
“We have these subs, some mixed fruit and some carrots with hummus”  
“The way to my heart” Chuck picked up one of the subs  
“Yeah I remember a certain sub shop owner who made you nearly cream your pants”  
Chuck nearly choked on the bite he just took, Casey, laughed.  
“His name was Lou and he was just a friend, we shared a love for sandwiches”  
“Whatever you say” He rolled his eyes “There is some wine” Casey opened the small bottle of wine “But no cups because mom only had glass” he took a drink of the wine “Not bad” he handed the bottle to Chuck.  
Chuck took a drink of the wine “I’m going to need you to take that hat off if I have any more of this wine”  
“And why is that?” Casey smirked  
Chuck took a big bite of the sandwich to avoid answering. They continued to eat just enjoying nature and The silence since there hasn't been any since they landed.  
“I’m a little cold”  
Casey laughed “City kid” he took off his jacket and handed it to Chuck  
“Thank you, If you want it back just let me know” Chuck put it on over his hoodie, pulling it tight around himself. He smiled at how good it felt and smelled like Casey.  
Casey drank the last sip of wine leaning back onto a big rock “I’ll be fine”  
Chuck grabbed a strawberry before straddling Casey’s thighs, he ran it over Casey’s lips before sticking it into his mouth. Casey slowly bit down as he stared into Chuck’s eyes.  
Casey growled as Chuck licked up the juice that dripped down his chin.  
Casey ran his hand up the back of Chuck’s shirt making him shiver. “I know how to warm you up”  
“I'm just here to feed you this strawberry”  
Casey took the strawberry and threw it over the cliff “oops” he smirked before kissing him.  
“Evil” Chuck mumbled into the kiss  
Chuck gave in, he unbuttoned Casey’s pants as they kissed.  
“Holy shit your hands are cold” Casey growled  
“Want me to stop?” Chuck pulled Casey’s hard on out of his pants slowly stroking it.  
"Never" Casey pulled him back into a kiss.  
Chuck laid down between Casey’s legs putting his hands on either side of Casey’s thighs.  
He wasted no time getting as much of Casey as he could into his mouth. Casey closed his eyes laying his head back as he gripped the back of Chuck’s head. “Fuck” he growled.  
Chuck moved his head up and down twisting his tongue around Casey’s shaft  
“Do you want to get married?”  
Chuck nearly choked, he sat up on his knees staring at Casey “are you proposing to me?”  
“Just a general question not a proposal”  
“you couldn't wait or am I that bad you had to think of a way to make me stop?”  
“Jesus Bartowski calm down, no you are amazing I was just wondering”  
“You can finish this yourself” he tried to stand up but Casey grabbed his arm “You didn't answer me”  
“Of course I do John” he shyly smiled at him “Do you?”  
“Not really”  
“Oh,” Chuck tried not the let Casey see the tears filling his eyes. He stood up, this time Casey didn't stop him, he took off the jacket and threw it over Casey's lap “Suddenly I'm not cold anymore” his voice cracked. “I'm not ready to get married now but I thought that in the future, nevermind”  
“Chuck don't walk away. You will get lost out there” Casey tried to hurry to put himself away and button his pants  
“Good” Chuck mumbled  
“Chuck I'm sorry, please let's just talk” but when he looked up Chuck was gone “son of a bitch” Casey looked around “Chuck I'm serious. Get back here there are wild animals out there they will eat you”  
“I'd be ok with that” Chuck walked out from behind a tree “you know you did this romantic lunch for me and I thought, nevermind can we just go back?”  
“You thought I was going to propose?”  
“God no, I thought it was nice and how much you have changed in the last two years and how sweet you have been the last few months, especially with Alex and Morgan. Since we got here you have been trying to get me to have sex with you and I give in, on day two like an idiot and this is how you thank me” his voice was getting louder “you wait until your dick is in my mouth to tell me you don't want to marry me”  
“Honestly I didn't need to hear that” Kaylee rode up on a horse  
“What the fuck do you want”  
“Just checking on you, Scott said you guys rode off two hours ago, and you haven't been out here in forever just making sure you two weren't lost”  
“We are fine” Casey growled  
“Here's an idea Casey, you stay here and think about what a fucking asshole you are and I’ll follow Kaylee back to the house”  
“No Bartowski, we need talk”  
“You don't own me”  
“Technically”  
“I swear if you finish that sentence I will call Beckman right now and you will never see me again” a tear fell down his cheek  
“Chuck you are overreacting, Kaylee ride away now” he glared at her as he grabbed Chucks arm  
“Let go of me, I will flash and hurt you”  
“I'd like to see you try”  
“John I am not leaving you two alone, he is clearly in distress and wants to leave, you can't hold him here”  
He looked into Chuck's eyes, he could see the pain, ‘oh god what have I done’ but his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in his side “did you really just do that” he lifted his shirt to see if his stitches were bleeding, he wasn't “I'm sorry Chuck, let me explain”  
Chuck got on the horse “you look stupid in that hat”  
Giving Eugene a slight kick he followed Kaylee back down the trail leaving Casey alone.  
Halfway down the trail Kaylee stopped her horse and turned back to Chuck “you ok? I'm really sorry about the age comment I hope it didn't start this fight”  
“Don't want to talk”  
“I'm so sorry sweety I didn't want to hurt you, just an older sister picking on her baby brother about his age”  
“I don't get it, he was just talking about our future children and wanting to name them after his dad and now he doesn't want to marry me”  
“Let's get back to the house and gets some tea, give him some time to think then you two need to talk. Maybe this time without a dick in anyone's mouth” she laughed  
“Oh god” Chuck could feel his face getting red.  
The rest of the ride was silent when they got back to the barn they handed the horses off to Scott who worked on the farm. “Did you have a nice ride?”  
“Sure” Chuck kicked around a rock avoiding eye contact  
“The sheep really seemed to like the snacks you gave them”  
“I like their coats”  
Scott laughed “They do too”  
“I drove the four-wheeler down here, but if you have the keys we can take the SUV and leave the four-wheeler for John”  
“I don't have the keys, but I think id like to walk back, I need alone time”  
“Well as long as follow the road you won't get lost, but if you aren't at the house in half an hour ill come looking”  
“Please don't tell anyone about the fight”  
“I promise” she patted his shoulder “Again, I am so sorry”  
Chuck turned around to Eugene, petting his head “Thanks for being nice for my first time”  
“So you're a first timer”  
“Yeah, I've lived in the city my entire life”  
“Where ya from?”  
“Burbank, California”  
“Ahh, what brings you out to little ol’ Tullahoma?”  
“My boyfriend, or maybe ex-boyfriend, honestly I don't know right now”  
“Sorry”  
“Can I help you take the saddle off, Id also like to brush him if I could”  
“Of course” Scott showed Chuck how to removed the saddle then showed him the best way to brush him.  
“I’ll leave you two alone, you know horses make great therapy animals and it seems like you and Eugene have a nice bond already”  
“Thank you” Chuck smiled as he watched Scott walk away.  
“Like what you see”  
Chuck turned to see Casey leading his horse into the barn  
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
“Find a new boyfriend already?”  
“I hate you”  
“Can we talk now?”  
“No I want to be alone, that is why I asked Kaylee and Scott to leave, but of course you have to show up”  
“Did you expect me and Simon to just stay up there forever”  
“Not Simon” he continued to brush Eugene not looking at Casey “I really need some time alone Casey, I'm serious”  
“And I need to talk to you”  
“You don't wanna marry me, what else is there to talk about”  
Casey took a deep breath “I never said I didn't want to marry you I just said I really didn't want to get married, there is a difference”  
“Not really”  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s arm turning him around, Chuck pushed his hands against Casey’s chest trying to get away but Casey pushed his back against the wall. “Stop manhandling me”  
Chuck hit Casey’s chest as he began to cry “I really hate how you think you can constantly control me and hold me down because you are bigger than me”  
“I am sorry Chuck, I am so fucking sorry” Casey stepped back running his hand over his face. “Just leave”  
“No, you think I will leave now that you told me to”  
“Hey, how's it going in here?” Scott walked up “Oh sorry Mr. Cohburn didn't know you were here”  
“It’s Casey, you dumbass”  
“Ignore him, he is just being an asshole”  
“Sorry I forgot, I’m going to put Eugene and Simon in their stalls, maybe take the fighting outside”  
“Sorry” Chuck looked at him “Do you think it would be ok to come back tomorrow, alone, Id really like to feed the goats again”  
“Of course Chuck, you are welcome out here anytime”  
Chuck left the barn “Can I have the keys?”  
“Sure you don't wanna stay here with the sexy cowboy”  
“Fine I’ll walk” Chuck headed down the road to the house  
Casey got in the SUV and drove next to him “get in the car”  
“Nope”  
“I don't know what to say, Chuck”  
“You once told me you would be lucky to have me as a husband, do you remember that or did you just say that so I would sleep with you”  
“That wasn't a lie” Casey put the car in park and got out  
“What are you going to do grab me again”  
“I love you Charles Bartowski, and one day I want you to marry you that isn't a lie. I just don't understand the need to be married, but if you think one day you want to marry me I would say yes”  
“The NEED to be married, it isn't a need it's a want, you want to spend forever together, you want to share something with someone that no one else gets to, you want to share the same last name, you want to be someone's husband”  
Casey tried to grab Chuck’s hand, he winced and backed up  
“I was just going to hold your hand” he held his hand out. “I want all those things, Chuck”  
“It’s never going to happen” he grabbed Casey’s hand “unless you stop putting these walls up around me and turning into an asshole when things get too emotional, and no more manhandling unless we are naked” he smirked “Which isn't going to happen for a while”  
“I really fucked up” he pulled Chuck closer “I’m sorry” he brushed his lips over Chuck’s.  
“One day I will marry you and then you will be stuck with me forever”  
“Can't wait” Chuck kissed him  
Casey ran his hand down Chuck's chest “Can we act like none of this happened and go back to the part where you were”  
“Glad to see you boys are okay”  
“Why does this keep happening”  
“And it's only day two” Chuck laughed “but you are cut off mister”  
“Yes mother we are fine”  
“Well between what Kaylee told me and Scott calling to make sure Chuck wasn't a hostage, I had to come down here and make sure everything was ok”  
“Looks like your cowboy boyfriend cares about you”  
“Shut up Casey, it's called being nice and I told Kaylee not to say anything”  
“She was worried about you Chuck”  
“It was all a misunderstanding, couples fight, it happens”  
“Your daughter is not very happy with you right now, you need to apologize than get your ass in the kitchen and start with this dinner you promised her”  
“Yes ma’am”  
They all got in the SUV and headed towards the house in silence.  
Once inside Chuck went straight up to shower and change. Morgan followed  
“I'm getting in the shower”  
“And I'm going to stand with my back to you so we can chat”  
“All I've asked for is a minute alone today and no one will give it to me, I'm thinking about calling Beckman and asking her to ship me to a bunker”  
“We would all break you out”  
“Of course you would”  
“Will you be my best man?”  
“You couldn't wait to ask me when I wasn't naked, you know the answer”  
“Alex is sad that you two left during our lunch, and I'm a bit bummed too”  
“I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave just needed a minute, like I said”  
“I'm sure Casey is apologizing to Alex right now, they went for a walk out to the barn”  
“Probably showing her old pictures of himself as a kid”  
“Are you two going to be ok? You know I was thinking maybe tomorrow me and you can go over to Kaylee’s and play video games for a few hours while Ethan is at school and Alex and Casey can have some father-daughter time”  
“If I say yes will you let me shower alone?”  
“Maybe”  
“Yes Morgan that sounds like a great idea, after I go down to the barn, alone, to feed the sheep”  
“Feed the sheep?”  
“Yes, and you and Alex should go down there and see them in their tiny coats, and maybe take a horse ride”  
"I will let her know about the tiny coats" he laughed "Ok I'll leave you alone"  
Chuck leaned his head against the wall “Finally” after he cleaned himself off he stood there letting the hot water run over him until it turned cold. He dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist before heading to the bedroom. When he opened the door Casey was laying on the bed waiting for him.  
“Enjoy yourself in there?”  
“It was just a shower”  
“A very long one probably used all the hot water, were you thinking about me or farm boy?”  
“I wasn't thinking of anyone, I wasn't doing anything and if I was it would always be you, are you trying to start another fight?”  
“No just trying to picture it” he ran his hand down the front of his jeans “We have an hour or so before we need to start dinner”  
Chuck put his shirt on “Enough time for a card game with everyone”  
“We never got to finish what you started earlier”  
“And whose fault is that” Chuck pulled the towel off his waist throwing it on the bed. He turned around to grab his briefs bending over to put them on. He heard Casey growl behind him. “You are evil”  
“Remember this moment next time you want to be a jerk while your dick is in my mouth” he winked.


	18. Chuck and Casey vs The Farmboy

Casey was woken up by Chuck rubbing himself against his back and moaning.   
“Chuck wake up” Casey growled rolling over to face him.  
“Mmm John”  
Casey lightly smacked his cheek “Wake up”  
“What do you want" Chuck groaned   
"I want to know why you are trying to fuck my back"  
"Sorry"  
Casey ran his hand along the edge of Chuck's pajama pants “Don't be” he kissed along his neck sliding his hand down the front of his pants.  
“Casey this is a bad idea”   
“What were you dreaming about?” he wrapped his hand around Chuck’s length “I want details”  
“I can’t really think right now” he ran his fingers through Casey’s hair as they kissed, he put his other hand down Casey’s pants.   
“Hey big brother, mom wants to know, oh sorry guys”  
“God Dammit Kaylee have you ever heard of knocking?”  
“Next time put a sock on the door”  
“We were just kissing” Chuck’s face was bright red  
“I’ll tell her you guys will be down in a minute” she closed the door behind her  
“See Casey, this is why I said we shouldn’t do this” he pulled his hand out of Casey’s pants  
“Come on Bartowski, we already started, might as well finish”  
“Not in the mood anymore” he pushed Casey's arm away before getting out of the bed.  
Casey growled “Next time I'm tying you to the bed”

“Where is everyone?” Chuck sat down at the kitchen table  
“Morgan and Alex rode into town with Lexi, they are going to do some shopping, she works a later shift on Wednesdays”  
“Did you get some sleep sweety” Lucy sat a coffee in front of Chuck  
“No they were making out, poor Chuck here I thought his face was going to catch fire it was so red, kind of like it is now”  
“Kaylee leave him alone” Casey threw a biscuit at her   
“John, don't do that” she smacked his hand “Do you even have a middle name because yelling at you just isn't the same” she laughed  
“He doesn’t, usually just John works since most people don't call him that” Chuck scooped up the last of his eggs “My sister always has me make her scrambled eggs now that Casey has shown me the way to do it and make them all fluffy, she craves them all the time”  
“Yeah the day she got back into town after Christmas she showed up at our house at three a.m.”  
“Imagine how bad it would be if we still lived in the apartment” Casey got up to get more coffee  
“Maybe tomorrow we can make the Coburn Chili, it’s supposed to get really cold overnight, may even get snow”  
“I would love that, the chili and the snow, me and Morgan have never been in snow plus Casey has made the chili for me but makes me leave when he put in the secret stuff”  
“I’ll show you” she whispered  
“We should call Morgan and tell them to bring home a few gas cans in case we need the generator, I’m going to work out in the barn a little today, clean out the engine of the Chevelle, maybe get her running”  
“Scott said I could come out and help with the animals, I really enjoying being around them”  
“The animals or the Farmboy”  
Chuck glared at him   
“John be nice”  
“Ok Bartowski, get your coat and shoes on and we can walk out together”  
Casey held Chuck’s hand as they walked out to the shed next to the barn that had the Chevelle in it. “You wanna take the four-wheeler?”  
“Yeah, I’ve always wanted to ride one”  
Casey opened the shed next to the barn, he grabbed a set of keys off the wall handing them to Chuck “Please be careful”  
“I promise” he kissed Casey before climbing on  
“Did you just flash”  
“I did” Chuck rubbed his forehead “It’s been awhile, damn that hurt”  
Casey kissed his forehead “Helmet?”  
“No I'm just heading up to the farm, I promise no off roading”  
“I’ll be here if you get done early and wanna make out in the backseat again” he grinned

Chuck parked the four-wheeler outside the horse barn, Scott met him at the door “Hey Chuck, how are you today?”  
“Really good actually”  
“Glad to hear, I was worried about you” he stepped closer  
“It’s fine, but don't get to close, he is an expert marksman” Chuck laughed  
“Follow me” He walked over to the sheep barn “We will get their food and put it in the trough then let them out”  
“Lucy said there might be a snowstorm tomorrow, will the animals be fine?”  
“We just keep them inside the barn, they are heated but animals are used to all kinds of weather, especially out here in Tennessee where it's 60 one day and under 30 and snowing the next”  
“I’ve never been in snow, so I hope it snows at least a little” Chuck grabbed the bucket of feed Scott handed him.  
They walked into the pin and poured the food in the troughs  
“Take a handful and hold it out” Scott opened the door and all the sheep and llamas ran out, one of them came up to Chuck and started eating from his hand “This tickles”  
“Maybe you two should move out here and work on the farm, you seem to love it”  
“I do, but I love computers more, it's just nice to take a break sometimes”  
“So is that what you do for a living?”  
“Yeah, ever heard of a Buy More, I work in the Nerd Herd, I fix computer problems”  
“How does a nerd end up with a hard ass like Mr. Casey”  
“He works at the Buy More too, he is retired from the Marines”  
“That explains a lot, let's go see Eugene, his stall need to be raked out and new hay need to be put down”  
“I’d love to help”  
They walked to an empty stall “This is where we will put him until his stall is cleaned” Scott opened the door shoving Chuck in  
“What the hell”   
Scott shut them in the stall “Sorry Mr. Carmichael” he pushed Chuck to the ground climbing on top of him, he grabbed both of Chuck’s hands holding them above his head he tied a rope around his wrists, he stood up pulling Chuck up so he was sitting against the wall, he hung the rope on a hook on the wall used to hold the horse’s food bucket.  
“What did you call me?”  
“Don't play dumb Agent Carmichael, my boss sent me out here two months ago to wait for you, at first I didn't want to, until I saw the bounty out on you, well worth it” he sat down straddling Chuck’s thighs “He didn't say I couldn't play with you, all he said was don't kill you” he ran his lips over Chuck’s ear.  
“Casey will never let you get away with this” Chuck squirmed to try and get away, “Don't touch me”  
“Once he realizes you aren't in the house for lunch we will be long gone”  
Chuck hit the panic button on his watch when Scott wasn't looking.  
“Where is your phone?”  
“I left it inside, I was hoping to have a nice quiet time out here, guess not”  
“You will have all the quiet alone time you want where you are going?”  
“And where is that? Who is your boss?”  
“Let’s just say he is an old friend”  
“Oh god don't say, Bryce”  
“I saw you up on the cliff with John, I was hoping you two wouldn't makeup and I could get that sweet mouth of yours around my”  
“That will never happen” Chuck spit at him before he could finish that sentence.  
Scott grabbed his chin holding his head still as he kissed Chuck.  
Chuck squeezed his eyes and mouth shut as hard as he could, he could taste the blood from his lips as his teeth dug into them. He was hoping to hear a vehicle coming down the gravel path but he didn't, what if Casey also left his phone in the house too.

Casey had the hood up on the Chevelle he was bent over looking at the engine when the alarm went off on his phone that was sitting on the workbench. He jumped hitting his head pretty hard on the hood, he ran over to the phone looking down to see Chuck's location, he jammed his phone in his pocket and shoved his gun in the waistband of his pants.  
He didn't even grab his coat, he ran out to the shed and ripping the keys to the other four-wheeler off the wall jumping on, he grabbed his phone from his pocket as he sped down the road, he called Morgan.  
“Where are you, Grimes?”  
“About ten minutes away why”  
“Turn around go get Lexi and Ethan and meet mom and Kaylee at Alex’s house, Lock all the doors and shoot anyone who isn't me,   
“What’s going on Casey”  
“Chuck hit his panic button, call Beckman and have her get a team out here and have them check who has accessed my file to get this address”  
Casey hung up then dialed Chuck “Hello John, Chuck left his phone on the table, saw it was you thought I should let you know”  
“Mom is Kaylee still there?”  
“No, she went to her house”  
“Get to her house now, take Chuck’s phone, don't let anyone in. Morgan and Alex are headed to pick up Lex and Ethan”  
He hung up before she could ask any questions. He turned off the gravel road parking the four-wheeler behind a tree. He pulled out his gun, making his way to the horse barn.  
Casey peaked his head around the corner into the barn. “Chuck?”  
“In here Casey” then he heard what sounded like Chuck get punched in the stomach.  
“Come out here Scott”  
“Don't try to be a hero Casey, just let me take Agent Carmichael”  
“Not gonna happen”  
Scott came out from the stall holding Chuck with a gun to his head.   
“Who do you work for?”  
“Someone who is paying a lot for this geek”  
“Nerd” Casey growled  
“He said an old friend” Scott hit Chuck in the side of the head with the gun  
"Shut up"  
"You have one chance to tell me who you work for and who knows we are here"  
"You aren't going to kill me"  
“Do you trust me, Chuck?”  
“Always”  
“Close your eyes”  
“Shut up, both of you”  
Chuck shut his eyes, he heard a gunshot, then felt a pain in his arm. He fell to the ground when Scott’s arm was no longer around him. He kept his eyes shut as he heard a few more shots. It wasn't until he felt Casey’s arm pulling him up.  
“Chuck are you ok?”  
“Are you?”  
“I’m fine,” he untied the rope around Chuck’s hands pulling him up into his arms.  
As soon as Casey wrapped his arms around him he started to cry  
“It’s ok Chuck” Casey squeezed him tighter  
“Colonel Casey,” a voice said behind them  
Casey turned around “I need a team to sweep both houses and all the barns, look for any listening devices, and find out who this fucker works for."  
“He didn't make the call, no one knows he had me, and he didn't mention you know what”  
“Shit Chuck are you okay” Casey ran his hand over the blood on Chuck’s arm  
“You shot me”  
Casey looked at it as he called Morgan “Is everyone ok?”  
“Yeah, we are all fine, and Chuck?”  
“He is fine”  
“Except you shot me”  
“It's a graze, Grimes get everyone out of the house, don't care where you go, don't need them seeing all this, a team will be searching all of the property for any clues, I will call you when we are done here and we will meet you where it is, give the phone to mom”  
“John is everything ok?”  
“It is now, just listen to Morgan. I need to know when you hired Scott and how you found him”  
“It's only been a few months, around Thanksgiving, he answered the ad we had in the paper, our last farmhand just stopped showing up”  
“Goddammit, ok we will get this figured out, I'm so sorry, and you will need a new farmhand, this time let me do a background on them first”  
“It’s ok sweety, everyone is safe that is what matters”  
“I love you” he hung up  
“You have blood on the back of your head Casey”  
“I hit my head on the hood of the car when the alarm went off”  
“Is it the wrong time to tell you how good you look in a tank top with grease all over you”  
“I'm sorry I shot you, I can make it up to you late, I'll even get all greasy again”  
“Why can't we just have some time off without someone getting hurt”  
“Because that's life as an agent, Mr. Carmichael” Casey went to kiss him but Chuck stopped him. “I need to tell you something, he tied my hands together and hung them from a hook in there, and he” Chuck started to cry again “Sorry"  
“It’s ok Chuck, let's go outside and take a breath”  
Chuck followed Casey out to the edge of the woods out by the sheep pin. “He kissed me, I didn't want it I swear, I didn't do anything to make him think I was interested. I swear Casey. He said he watched us up on the cliff” Chucks voice cracked “He said he wished my mouth was on his, oh god I think I'm going to throw up. I want to scrub my lips until they bleed. I swear Casey I didn't do anything"  
Casey pulled Chuck into a hug. “So glad I killed that bastard”  
“I love you so much Casey, I'm so sorry”  
“It’s ok, I love you too Bartowski”  
“My arm hurts”  
“Let's go get that looked at, then we will go meet the family and buy you a new jacket”  
"And maybe some warmer stuff so we can play in the snow tomorrow?"  
"Play in the snow?"  
"You heard me"  
Casey growled "Maybe"

A few hours later everyone was back at the house, sitting around the table. Except for Casey who went back out to work on the car.  
“So what's for dinner?” Morgan ended the silence  
“I'm not really hungry”  
“Sweety you haven't eaten since breakfast, and the few fries you stole from John don't count”  
“If you need to talk sweety, we can take a walk”  
“He kissed me ok, I was tied up and he kissed me, I feel gross and don't want to eat”  
“Now I know why dad was beating the crap out of that punching bag”  
“Punching bag?” Chuck looked at her “I'm going to go check on him, he shouldn't be doing that”  
Chuck got up and put on his new coat and hat that Kaylee had crocheted him yesterday.  
“This hat is nice Kaylee, thank you so much”  
“Looks good on ya”  
Chuck walked out to the barn, he could hear the bag swinging on a chain as Casey hit it.  
He shut the door behind him leaning up against it watching the way Casey’s arm muscles moved as he hit the bag, the way his shirt clung to his sweaty chest.   
“Need a hand with that” Casey smirked  
“What” It wasn't until Casey said something that Chuck realized he was rubbing his hand along the bulge in his jeans. “Oh god”  
Casey walked over pressing himself into Chuck “See something you like?”  
Chuck grabbed onto Casey’s bicep “Very much”  
Chuck winced when Casey kissed him.  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to do that”  
“Let me make you forget about it” Casey lightly kissed him  
“Does this door lock” he smiled  
Casey walked to the back corner of the barn and grabbed a cement block setting it in front of the door “It does now”   
“There isn't really anywhere in here to lay down”  
“Do we need to lay down?” he kissed along Chuck’s jaw  
“I'm not really in the mood for a quicky that may result in injury, I know we are in a barn full of tools and an old car and storage and probably bugs, you know what nevermind”  
“Why do you always get me worked up then stop” Casey growled  
“Is there any way to sneak into the house, where there is a nice soft bed”  
“Not a chance”  
Chuck’s face turned red, “I want to make love”  
Casey laughed   
“Don't laugh at me”  
“I'm not, you are just so cute”  
“I was assaulted, I feel disgusting, I want my boyfriend to lovingly kiss me and hold me and make me feel like we are the only two people in the world, I'm sure that sounds cheesy as hell but that is what I want right now"  
“I’ll be right back” Casey grabbed his coat, moved the cement block and left.  
A few minutes later Casey came back.  
“What did you get?”  
“A sleeping bag and a blanket”  
“How did you manage that?”  
“Told them you are helping me with the car so I went up to get you another shirt but I really got a blanket then I went out to the garage and got the sleeping bag, no one saw me”  
“Sneaky”   
Casey unzipped the sleeping bag laying it out flat while Chuck slid the block back in front of the door.  
Casey took off his shoes and socks before sitting down on the sleeping bag  
Chuck sat down next to him pulling his shoes off “remember that second night we stayed in the new house and we managed to pop the air mattress and ended up sleeping on the floor on a sleeping bag”  
“We hadn't laughed that hard in a long time”  
“Do you think this will ever end? This thing today had to be Volkoff right?”  
“Let's not talk about that right now” Casey took off his jacket and shirt wadding them up to use as a pillow. Chuck did the same pulling the blanket up over them. Casey laid on his back lifting his hips so he could slide off his pants and briefs, he grabbed the bottle of lube he stuck in his pocket before tossing his pants on top of his shoes. He rolled on his side to face Chuck, running his hands down his back pulling him closer as they kissed.  
“Is there a reason your pants are still on?”  
Chuck rolled onto his back taking his pants off “sorry”  
“Stop saying sorry”   
Chuck turned back into Casey's arms, he lightly kissed him a few times before opening his mouth and allowing him to explore his mouth.  
Casey grabbed Chuck's ass moving his hips as close to his as possible.  
Casey kissed him as he ran his finger down Chuck's crack as he lifted his leg over Casey's.  
Casey ran his finger over Chuck's hole slowly a few times before adding some lube, he went in with two fingers.  
Chuck hissed  
“Sorry, got excited”  
Chuck laughed “Keep going, slowly” he kissed along Casey's shoulder as Casey slowly moved his fingers in and out.   
“I love you” Chuck breathed into Casey's ear. Casey growled moving his fingers faster. Chuck nibbled at his ear “ I'm ready, make love to me to me Colonel Casey”  
Casey quickly turned their kiss into a deep wet sloppy kiss. He pulled his fingers out as he pushed his body into Chuck's making roll onto his back, without breaking their mouths apart. Chuck put his knees up spreading his legs, Casey sat up on his knees staring down at his beautiful boyfriend in front of him as he massaged lube onto himself.  
Chuck bit his bottom lip admiring every muscular inch of Casey's body, he began to stroke himself. Casey leaned forward guiding himself into Chuck, they both let out a moan. Casey put his hands on either side of Chuck's head to support some of his weight as he laid down on top of Chuck. Chuck wrapped his arms around Casey's neck pulling him down into a kiss, he lifted his hips allowing Casey to go deeper into him.  
Casey growled as Chuck lightly ran his nails down his back. Casey felt the warm liquid puddle between them  
“Oh god John, sorry I couldn't stop myself”  
“Never be sorry for that” he smirked.   
Chuck wrapped his legs around Casey's hips as his thrusts got faster. Casey buried his face into the crook of Chuck's neck whispering something he couldn't quite hear.   
He sank his teeth into chuck's neck as he came, he lightly kissed the mark he left as Chuck unwrapped his legs. Casey pulled out but stayed on top of Chuck kissing him.   
Casey got up and walked over and got a clean shop rag and a bottle of water.   
He wet the rag cleaning himself off  
“You have a really nice ass”  
“Thank Bartowski” he got down on his knees and cleaned off Chuck then tossed the rag across the room. Laying down next to Chuck covering them up with the blanket.  
“Shouldn't we get up and get dressed?”  
“Do you want to?” Casey wrapped his arm around Chuck as he laid his head on Casey's shoulder.  
“No”  
“I love you Bartowski”  
They were only laying there about five minutes when someone tried to open the door  
“At least we finished this time” Chuck whispered before getting up and trying to get dressed as fast as he could.  
“Dad are you in there?”  
“Yeah hold on the door sticks”   
“Do you guys wanna go out for dinner or cook? Grandma said she isn't in the mood to cook”  
He slid the block out of the way before opening the door. “Doesn't matter what's the vote?”  
“Grill up some hamburgers before it gets too cold to use the grill” she smiled.  
“Sounds great, do we have everything we need?”  
“Yeah we may have just went to the store and got stuff”  
“We will be in in a minute to clean up and get started on it”  
“Sounds good” she turned and headed towards the house.  
“If they already got the stuff for burgers then why did they ask if we wanted to go out”  
“If I ever figure that out I'll let you know”  
“Will you let me know the stuff you were mumbling into my neck”  
“Don't know what you are talking about, get your shoes on we have burgers to grill”  
Casey folded the sleeping bag and blanket and put them in the backseat hiding the bottle of lube between them “I’ll leave these here for later”  
“Do you think they will notice if we shower together?”  
“For someone who keeps saying no sex, you sure have been frisky”  
“We can just shower you know, there doesn't always have to be something sexual”  
Chuck ran his hand up Casey’s shirt “It's difficult when my boyfriend is so sexy”  
“Let’s get in the house before I get the blankets back out" he kissed him.

“Hey, buddy, did you learn anything about what's under the hood or just what was in the back seat?”  
“What are you talking about Morgan?”  
“The hickey on your neck”  
“The what” Chuck ran over to look in the mirror on the living room wall. “Dammit John”  
“What?” Casey walked into the room  
Chuck pointed to his neck  
Casey laughed  
"It's not funny"  
"Yeah it's cute when you get all red like that" he smirked   
“Come on boys get out there before the sun goes down” Kaylee yelled from the kitchen  
“How about Chuck and Morgan cut up the veggies and me and dad can go out and grill”  
“I think that’s a great idea, wait, I just realized who is going to go take care of the animals and make sure they have food?”  
“A family friend is going to help out until we find someone, John sweety, it's Zac”   
Casey nearly dropped the plate of burgers “Does he know I'm back?”  
“He does, we are back together”  
“Oh, well better get these on the grill” he walked out the back door, Alex followed  
“What was that about?” Chuck looked at Kaylee  
“They were best friends growing up, then about a month after I started dating him John and him got in a fight and never made up, neither would tell me why”  
“I’ll be right back”   
“Hey Alex can I have just one minute, I'm sorry”  
“Stay Alex, I'm not talking about it Chuck, go back inside”  
“John”   
“Go the fuck inside Chuck”  
“Dad calm down”  
“I'm not talking about it, we were friends then we weren't, get over, I did”  
“Clearly not” Chuck headed back into the house

After dinner Chuck went up to take a shower, he had just finished washing his hair when Casey joined him. “How did you sneak away?”  
“I told them I was going to come up here and suck you off” Casey laughed “Kidding”  
“So who is Zac?”  
Casey growled  
“He was my first ok”  
“Oh” Chuck ran a soapy rag over Casey’s chest  
“He kissed me, told me he liked me, and then he convinced me to have sex with him, a week later he started dating Kaylee”  
“How old were you?”  
“I was 16 he was 19”  
“I’m sorry you had to go through that”  
“About a month after they started dating my parents were out of town and he came over and in the middle of the night he snuck in my bed and kissed me and tried putting his hand down my pants, so I punched him in the face and never talked to him again”  
“Why didn't you tell Kaylee?”  
“I told you what happened can we stop talking about it now before we run out of hot water”  
“Then let's get out and go to bed”  
“It’s not even 2100”  
“It’s been a very very long day” Chuck whispered in his ear “I don't think anyone would mind if we went to bed early” he kissed along Casey’s jaw up to his lips.


	19. Chuck vs Snow

“Chuck wake up” Morgan came bursting through the bedroom door  
“Grimes leave or I will shoot”  
“No seriously, Chuck needs to look out the window”  
“Ok, I’ll look but you might want to turn around while I look for some pants”  
“Oh, now I know why you two were ‘so tired’ last night” Morgan turned his back while Chuck grabbed a pair of pajama pants from the floor. “Holy crap” he looked out the window “How much snow is that?”  
“Enough to play in”  
“And more is coming down, Casey this is so beautiful you have to see it”  
Casey climbed out of the bed  
“Dammit Casey” Morgan covered his eyes  
Casey laughed as he slid some pants on. “Mom will probably have you work on the chili before we go out, she likes to simmer it for a few hours and makes enough so we can eat on it all day”  
“Is this a dream”  
“Do you often dream of me naked Grimes?”  
“On that note, I will leave you guys to get dressed and I'll see you downstairs”  
Casey walked up behind Chuck wrapping his arms around his waist resting his chin on Chuck’s shoulder. “It looks so peaceful doesn't it”  
“Just what we need, do you think we will still be able to make it to Nashville tomorrow?”  
“Depends on how much snowfall we get, but I know how to drive in snow”  
Chuck turned around in his arms “If you build a snowman with me, and take at least one picture with the snowman, I will make it worth your while” he ran his finger along the waistband of Casey’s pants.  
Casey growled into a kiss “and I thought after the three times yesterday I’d have to wait until we were back in Burbank”  
“You're the one who woke me up in the middle of the night”  
“You didn't stop me”  
“Is snow on your list” he smiled  
“Do you want our balls to freeze off?”  
“Good point, let's get dressed and go down, I really want to get out there”

“Good morning boys”  
“Morning mom”  
“Start on this John” she handed him an index card with a recipe on it  
“Grandma’s cornbread” He smiled  
“All the ingredients are on the table where Morgan and Alex are working on muffins for breakfast”  
“Chuck you are going to help me start the chili, during tomato season I made my own tomato sauce and jarred it”  
“That sounds amazing”  
She opened the pantry “To make it fun you use a few different types of noodles, the leftovers from previous meals” she grabbed a few boxes “and grab the peanut butter, but don't tell anyone” she smiled at him  
“Really? That's the secret Casey was hiding?”  
“Well you are pretty much family now so why not let you in on the family secret”

After the chili was started, the cornbread was made and the muffins were eaten they got bundled up to go outside.  
“It was so nice of Kaylee to make us all hats” Morgan was checking his out in the mirror.  
“I don't understand why they need these poufs on the top” Casey tried to yank it off of his  
“Stop John” Chuck pulled it from his hand “You won't even see it” he put the hat on Casey’s head sneaking him a kiss  
The crunch under Chuck’s boot as he stepped out into the snow made him smile, Casey grabbed some snow off the railing of the porch tossing it at Morgan.  
Morgan smiled, grabbing some snow and throwing it back at Casey.  
“Oh god, sorry Casey”  
“It’s fine Grimes, it’s a snow day, enjoy it”  
Morgan stared at Casey “Chuck what did you do with the real Casey?” he was hit in the face with snow.  
They all ran around chasing each other throwing snowballs, Casey ran up behind Chuck wrapping his arms around him before shoving a handful of snow up under Chuck’s shirt.  
“Oh my god Casey, stop it” he laughed trying to get away. “It’s so cold”  
“And you wanted to have sex out here” he whispered.  
Chuck turned around to face him “my mouth is very warm”  
“Damn Bartowski what got into you” they kissed  
They were both hit with a with a snowball.  
“Cool off you two”  
“Hey we are going to walk the trail through the woods”  
“Be safe out there” Chuck waved at them  
“Can we make a snowman now”  
“Do you even know how to make a snowman?”  
“Three balls on top of each other some arms and face” he smiled  
“Run inside and see if mom has a carrot and a few grapes or something similar to make a face, and make sure you keep your feet on the rug”  
Casey walked over to the edge of the woods digging around until he found two sticks.  
“Ok I got a thermos of hot chocolate, one carrot, two grapes, and a small box of raisins”  
“And I found the arms” Casey held up the sticks.  
Chuck took a sip of the hot chocolate, he let out a little moan  
“Are you ok Bartowski?”  
“I thought the only way to make hot chocolate was with those little packets of powder, this is so amazing”  
Casey grabbed the thermos and took a big drink “Just as I remember” he smiled  
“I have to make this for Ellie when we get home”  
“Do you want her addicted to something else so she will keep showing up in the middle of the night with cravings” Casey got down on his knees and started rolling up some snow  
“Good point” he laughed getting down to help Casey.  
“You got lucky that the snow is sticky, sometimes it's like a fine powder that won't stick together so there would be no snowman”  
“I didn't even know there were different types of snow”  
“Ok let’s carefully lift this one on top of the other one” They picked up the second ball they made placing it on the other one. “So is this everything you ever wished it would be?”  
“Yes, and I know you would rather be doing anything else, so thank you”  
“I never said that”  
“I just thought”  
“Well stop thinking then”  
“It’s going to be weird going back to the spy life and Buy More after all this time off”  
“Luckily we work for the government and haven't lost our jobs at the Buy More” Casey rolled his eyes.  
“Well the lie General Beckman told Big Mike about you being the CEO’s nephew helped”  
“Don't drop the head, that's the most important part” They sat the head on top  
“Now time to add a face” Chuck smiled picking up the carrot.  
Casey picked up the grape and bit it in half and placed both halves on the face “Now I can eat this one” he popped it in his mouth while he opened the raisin box “I hate raisins”  
“Really? That is something I didn't know about you” Chuck shoved the carrot into the snowman  
“I just don't see the point” he handed the box to Chuck “You can do it”  
Chuck poured the raisins into his gloved hand carefully he placed each one on the face making a smile.  
“Here let me have three of them” Casey grabbed them and placed them down the middle of the second ball “Now he has buttons”  
They stepped back and looked at it “I love it” Chuck smiled. “Time for a picture”  
“I forgot that was part of the deal” Casey growled  
“Just one selfie of the three of us” Chuck took his glove off to get his phone from his pocket.  
Chuck kneeled down next to the snowman, Casey kneeled down behind Chuck “Smile”  
Chuck took a few pictures, one of them of Casey kissing his cheek “If you show anyone that one, I’ll break your thumb”  
“I’m going to print it out as big as I can and put it above the fireplace in our house” He put his phone back in his pocket just as Casey tackled him into the snow  
“Be careful, don't knock over our snowman”  
Casey held himself up over Chuck “Are you going to kiss me or just keep staring at me, cuz my jacket came up in the back and I think my back is going to freeze to the ground”  
Casey gave him a little kiss before rolling over pulling Chuck on top of him, he reached down and brushed the snow from Chuck’s back before fixing his jacket.  
“Thank you”  
“So when do I get to cash in on my thank you?”  
“Well the blanket’s are still in the barn”  
“There is also a space heater” Casey smiled.  
Chuck flattened himself against Casey “Is it cold enough to freeze our mouths together if we make out in the snow?” Chuck kissed him.  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s ass pushing into him,  
“Do I have to knock when you are out in the middle of the yard?”  
Chuck turned his head looking up to see Kaylee standing next to them.  
“Sorry” Chuck slowly got up hoping no one noticed how hard both of them were  
Casey stood up looking at Kaylee “You always have the worst timing”  
“Hello” a man walked up behind Kaylee  
Casey growled.  
“Nice snowman” he smiled  
“Thanks, it’s my first time, uh my first time in the snow and making one”  
“You did good Chuck, this is my boyfriend Zac. Zac this is Chuck”  
Zac held his hand out to Chuck  
“No thanks”  
“Really John, even got your boyfriend to hate him”  
“Chuck is just a good judge of character I guess” Casey smirked “We are going”  
“It’s been how many years now, can't we move on”  
“How about you just act like I'm still dead” Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand.  
“So you had a little crush and he chose me instead so you're going to hold a grudge?”  
“Is that what this asshole told you?”  
“No, when you came home with a boyfriend I put two and two together”  
“Well you're wrong” Chuck cut in  
“Stop Chuck, don't worry about it, let's go”  
“No you aren't the bad guy here, you were only 16, what he did wasn't ok”  
“Chuck stop” Casey pulled on his hand “please stop”  
“Yes he was 16 but it was consensual, I did nothing wrong”  
“What?” Kaylee looked at Zac  
“Trying to sleep with me while you were dating my sister is what you did wrong jackass” Casey walked away. Chuck went after him “Casey”  
Casey went into the barn throwing his gloves and jacket on the floor he walked over to the punching bag, giving it a few punches.  
“First of all John, calm down, secondly stop that because you are going to hurt your hands, thirdly your stitches and forth it's really hot”  
“You had no right to say anything, just leave it be” he punched the bag again.  
Chuck walked over grabbing Casey’s hand, he lifted it to his mouth kissing along the knuckles.  
“I'm sorry Casey”  
Casey unzipped Chuck’s coat “Can we finish what we started before being rudely interrupted?”  
Chuck took off his gloves and coat “How about we actually work on the car?”  
Casey glared at him “Fine, but this” he grabbed Chuck’s ass “This is mine later”  
“Whatever you say, Colonel”  
Casey grabbed the back of his head pulling him into a deep kiss. “Correction, it's mine now” he growled. He pushed Chuck against the car without breaking the kiss as he unbuttoned Chuck’s pants. “I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week” Casey whispered in his ear.  
Chuck pushed him back “I'm not here for you to take your anger out on because Zac is here”  
“It has nothing to do with that” he grabbed Chuck’s hand placing it on the front of his pants. “It’s not anger, it’s lust for you”  
Chuck ran his hand over the bulge up to the button of the jeans, he kissed him as he pushed Casey’s pants down, he got down on his knees, he pushed up Casey’s shirt kissing along his hip down his thigh. Chuck wrapped his hand around the base of Casey’s shaft as he wrapped his lips around the tip, moving his hand from the base to his lips as he sucked. He took more of Casey into his mouth. Casey growled “Stand up”  
Chuck looked up at him “I’m not done”  
“If you keep going then I can't fuck you”  
“Then I can do you”  
“Not gonna happen”  
“Why not? You seemed to like it last time?”  
“That was a one-time thing” Casey pulled his pants up and walked over to slide the block in front of the door. Chuck was leaning against the car waiting for him, he had gotten the blanket and lube from the backseat, they were sitting on the trunk of the car.  
Casey pressed against Chuck. “Why do you look like so sad?”  
“I’m fine”  
Casey kissed up Chuck’s neck to his ear “What do you want Bartowski?”  
“I don't see why we can't switch it up sometimes?”  
“I don't know”  
“Do you not like it or does it have something to do with your need to be in control?”  
“I don't have a need to be in control”  
“Yes you do, just tell me the truth, if you don't like it I won't ask again”  
There was a knock at the door “Are you boys decent?”  
“No, go away”  
“Yes we are” Chuck walked over and moved the block, opening the door “We were just talking”  
“Zac had to go into work, are you ready for lunch”  
Chuck looked back at Casey “Lunch sounds great, we will be in in a minute”  
Chuck shut the door leaning against it “Are you going to answer me?”  
“Let’s have lunch” Casey put his coat on shoving his gloves in his pocket  
Chuck rolled his eyes “You are stubborn”  
“Well I hope you got it out of your system cuz no one is fucking anyone after a day full of chili”  
“Gross Casey”  
“Just a fact Bartowski”  
When they got into the house Alex and Morgan were already inside eating.  
“Nice snowman” Alex smiled  
“Thanks, I really enjoyed it”  
“Me and Alex are going to make one later”  
“It was really fun”  
“I’m sure making out in the snow was fun too”  
“Shut up Kaylee”  
“Gross dad”  
“Hey listen, Kaylee, I’m sorry about Zac” Casey scooped some chili in his bowl  
“Wow, Chuck what did you say to him?”  
“Nothing” Chuck added cheese and sour cream to the top of his chili “Is there any chips? Fritos or tortilla chips?”  
“That sounds good, let me see what we have” Lucy got up to check the pantry  
“I just realized that it's stupid to be mad about something that happened that long ago, and if you can forgive him for attempting to cheat on you then I guess I will too”  
“Okay I need details”  
“Shut up Grimes”  
“Here you go sweety” Lucy sat a bag of Fritos on the table in front of Chuck,  
“So how about a movie night tonight after dinner, Lex and Ethan will be here later, they went over to check on Nathan’s parents”  
“Sure, as long as it’s not a cowboy movie,” Chuck moved his spoon around in his chili  
“Nothing wrong with a good western”  
“You worried that you won't be in control of what movie is being watched”  
“What does that even mean?” Morgan asked with a mouth full of food  
“Seriously Bartowski, private conversation, outside now”  
“I see what you mean, controlling”  
“Grimes shut up or I will shove that spoon”  
“Dad” Alex glared  
Casey got up “I’ll eat later, not really hungry” he put on his boots and coat and walked out the back door.  
“Seems like if you two aren't making out you two are fighting” Kaylee chimed in  
“Not usually, usually they are great” Morgan looked over at Chuck “Are you ok buddy?”  
“Can everyone stop asking me that?” Chuck got up slipped on his boots and walked out the back door without his coat.

Chuck followed Casey’s boot prints in the snow out the car barn. He tried to open the door but Casey clearly put the block in front of the door. “Casey open up”  
“No”  
“John please, I forgot my coat”  
“Then go back inside”  
“I’m sorry, maybe we should have stayed home, we have been fighting this entire trip and I don't want to anymore, I’m so sorry Casey”  
Chuck heard Casey move the block. “John I’m sorry that I keep starting these stupid arguments, I’m so sorry. Being here can't be easy for you, not working, almost dying it can't be easy and I'm making it worse and seeing Zac and me being an idiot and bringing it up in front of your sister. Dammit, Casey, I'm so sorry”  
Chuck turned to walk away when the door open “Get in here idiot”  
“I came out here to say sorry and you call me an idiot”  
“You are out in the snow without a jacket, there for idiot” He wrapped a blanket around Chuck “Sorry I’m bad at this”  
“Me too” Chuck opened his arms and wrapped them around Casey so they were both in the blanket “We can figure this out, right?”  
“I love you ”  
“I love you too John”  
“No more fighting”  
“No more fighting” Chuck laid his head on Casey’s chest.  
“Wanna finish what you started before you got all pouty”  
“Nope”  
Casey growled  
“Sorry, I think we need to work on the emotional part of our relationship and less of the physical”  
“The physical makes me FEEL good, that's an emotion” Casey kissed him  
“Well I FEEL hungry”  
“How about a nice snowy walk, get some fresh air then food”  
“Can I get my coat first?”  
“Obviously”

Casey was waiting at the edge of the woods for Chuck.  
“Your mom insisted that we eat these muffins and some hot chocolate, Kaylee said she hopes our mouths don't freeze together. Oh and I got your hat and scarf”  
Casey rolled his eyes “What did you tell them?”  
“I said we are going for a walk, get some fresh air, oh and Morgan said we need to work on us because he doesn't want to have to pick sides”  
“You can have him”  
“We can share him on the weekends” they laughed  
They walked down the trail through the woods  
“You know I'm not used to this”  
“The snow?”  
“No Bartowski, being in a relationship, having to think about someone else’s emotions, dealing with my own emotions”  
“And I’m a mess of emotions”  
“Match made in heaven”  
“I think being around your family and seeing Alex and Morgan get engaged I think we are both just thinking about our future and family and maybe we feel rushed to figure these things out about our future, but we have plenty of time to figure this out and do things at our own speed”  
“But I'm old” Casey laughed  
“Shut up”  
“I promise you Charles Bartowski, one day I will marry you”  
Chuck sat the thermos down before wrapping his arms around Casey’s back “Will you wear a suit or your dress blues?”  
“Blues”  
Chuck bit his bottom lip “yummy”  
“Did you just say yummy?”  
“Have you seen yourself in it? Yummy”  
“You are so cute”  
“You know If we only pull our pants down to about here” Chuck ran his hand across Casey’s ass, we probably wouldn't get too cold” he smiled  
“Seriously”  
Chuck pushed his hips forward into Casey  
“Does snow really get you that hard?”  
“Just picturing you in dress blues”  
“It's been maybe ten minutes since you said less physical”  
"I changed my mind"  
Casey kissed him as he tossed his gloves to the ground before he unbuttoned Chuck pants. “Lucky for you I grabbed this from the garage” he pulled the bottle of lube from his coat pocket. ”Now turn around”  
Chuck kissed him before he turned around “Is this a bad idea?”  
“Only if we freeze together”  
Casey slid Chuck’s pants down just past his ass. Chuck leaned over bracing himself on a tree. “Brr”  
“This was your idea”  
“Could we really freeze together  
“Guess we will find out” Casey poured some lube on his fingers.  
Chuck hissed as Casey’s cold finger entered him.  
“I’m ready Casey”  
“No your not”  
“Ok fine I’m freezing and this was a bad idea”  
“You’re not getting me halfway there again and stopping”  
“Just fuck me Casey” Chuck turned his head looking back at him “I mean fuck me Colonel” he smirked.  
Casey growled adding another finger.  
With his other hand, he undid his pants attempting to slide them down just enough.  
Chuck used his gloved hand to warm himself up, running the soft fabric along his shaft, letting a moan out as Casey removed his fingers.  
“Holy shit that's cold” Chuck winced as Casey’s tip entered him  
“It will warm up fast” he grabbed Chuck’s hips thrusting into him.  
Chuck put both hands on the tree in front of him bracing himself as Casey pounded into him.  
Casey ran a hand up Chuck’s chest pulling him up. They both moaned at the tightness this position made. Chuck leaned his head back on Casey’s shoulder as Casey pulled off his scarf throwing it to the ground, he kissed up Chuck’s neck “Fuck me” he growled.  
Casey had one arm wrapped around Chuck’s chest holding him up as his other hand wrapped around Chuck’s shaft, Chuck moved forward into Casey’s hand then pushed back into Casey’s dick. “Oh god John”  
Chuck continued until they both screamed out their orgasms.  
Chuck pulled his pants up as fast as he could “That was great, but way too cold, wouldn't mind doing that again in the shower, a nice warm shower.”  
Casey bent over grabbing Chuck’s scarf and a handful of snow melting it the best he could in his hand, he hissed as he used it to clean himself off then used the scarf to dry himself. “I agree”  
“Hey that’s my scarf”  
“Then you can wear mine” Casey shoved Chuck’s scarf into his pocket before taking his off, he wrapped his around Chuck’s neck pulling him into a kiss.  
"My everything is cold, can we go have chili now?"  
"This was all your idea, don't blame me"  
"It was fun though, you started it by showing me your list, now we can add this and mark it off"  
"I've created a monster" He kissed him again  
"I don't hear any complaints"

Later that night Morgan and Chuck moved the coffee table out of the living room, while Alex and Kaylee collected a bunch of blankets. They laid all the blankets out on the floor where Morgan, Alex, Lex, and Ethan sat, Kaylee and Lucy sat on the couch.  
“Guess we get the recliner”  
“Correction, I get the recliner, you get the floor”  
“The floor is very hard” Chuck whispered  
“Sit on a pillow” Casey sat down pulling out the footrest and reclining  
back  
“I hate you” Chuck grabbed a pillow off the couch throwing it down on the floor before sitting on it.  
Not even halfway into the movie Ethan had fallen asleep curled up next to Alex.  
“Look how cute he is, I can't wait to have kids” Alex looked at Morgan  
“No rush, please” Casey growled  
“I can't wait, you two will make great parents”  
“Thanks, buddy”  
“Everyone shut up and watch the movie”  
“Says the man snoring in the recliner”

After the movie ended Kaylee took Ethan back to their house to put him to bed.  
“It’s not too late do you kids want to watch another movie? I can make some popcorn”  
“Sounds good grandma” Lex got up to put in a new movie while Lucy went in and made a few bags of popcorn.  
“Really Star Wars?”  
“Not a fan?”  
“I have to see the toys every day all over my house”  
“They are not toys they are collectibles and they are mostly just in the office, plus you dressed as Han for Halloween and it was your choice”  
“I need to see pictures”  
Chuck pulled up the pictures on his phone showing them to Lexi”  
“Wow Uncle you look good”  
Casey growled.  
Chuck got up, grabbed a blanket and sat on Casey’s lap “No”  
“Too late” Chuck moved so that he was sideways on Casey’s lap, his legs over one of the armrests, covering them both with the blanket.  
Lucy passed out all the popcorn bowls and turned the lights off  
After the popcorn was gone Chuck looked around to see if anyone was looking, he rested his head on Casey’s shoulder, sliding his hand into the flap on Casey’s pajama pants.  
Casey grabbed his wrist stopping him.  
“You have a problem”  
“Blame the Han costume”  
“What is your fetish with me dressed up”  
“I don't know”  
“It has only been about six hours since we went on that walk”  
“Yeah and I can't stop thinking about it”  
“I’m not fucking you in this recliner with my family in the room”  
“I was just going to play a little, you are the one who went commando”  
“Wasnt an invite”  
“Boys stop whispering”  
“Sorry mom I told him to shut up but he likes to talk”  
About twenty minutes later Chuck tried again.  
“Seriously” he growled “You better be like this when we get back to Burbank, no spot in our house will be safe”  
“Pretty sure every spot in our house has been tested already”  
Chuck lightly kissed Casey’s jaw.  
“Is this movie almost over?”  
“It's over two hours long, it's been maybe an hour”  
“Then hold whatever thoughts you have for an hour”  
“Too late” Chuck wrapped his hand around Casey’s growing shaft. Chuck put his knees up to create a tent over Casey’s lap so no one could see his hand move.  
“We are not alone”  
“Remember that time at the dinner table with Awesome and Ellie, or at the movie theater full of strangers or on the couch watching a movie with Awesome, Ellie and Sarah or the time”  
“I get it Bartowski”  
Casey closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as Chuck slowly stroked him.  
Chuck breathed in his ear “You like that John” he ran his thumb over the tip. “Doesnt it feel nice relaxing and not always being in control”  
“You sneaky bastard”  
“Are you going to come for me Colonel”  
“That’s gonna make a big mess Chuck”  
“Grab some tissue”  
“Seriously you two be quiet”  
“Sorry Lex”  
Casey grabbed a few tissues from the box on the side table sneaking them under the blanket.  
Chuck stroked faster as he felt Casey’s muscles tighten.  
Casey grabbed a handful of Chuck’s hair pulling him into a kiss to stop himself from making any noise. Chuck stroked him until he felt it going soft. Casey wadded up the tissue and shoved it in Chuck’s pocket. “I hate you” he growled.


	20. Chuck Vs The End

“Why can’t I go? I am part of the team now you know”  
“Sorry Grimes, You are going to stay here and make sure everyone is safe. After what happened with Scott we need to cover all bases”  
“Have they figured out who he works for? Well worked for”  
“Beckman said Walker was the only one who accessed his information, but Beckman still thinks she is on our side”  
“If I ever see her again I am shooting her”  
“Stop Casey”  
“She put my family in danger Chuck, and she is still out there”  
“Do I get a gun?”  
“No” Casey climbed into the SUV  
“Bye, have fun” Morgan waved as they pulled out of the driveway.

“Please tell me that there is a nice hotel in your plans for the day?”  
“Why”  
“Maybe because you jacked me off last night then wouldn't let me do anything to you when we went to bed”  
“There doesn't always have to be a one for one”  
“This has to do with the dominance thing doesn't it”  
“Anyways, I have us scheduled for a tour of the Jack Daniels Distillery and there is lunch at the end. I was also thinking the wax museum but the more I think about it the more creeped out I get”  
“Yeah that's a pass for me, but we could always get drunk on Jack then get a hotel room”  
“We can’t get drunk, we have to drop off the flash drive at 1700”  
“Then there is plenty of time for a hotel after that”  
“Here is the deal, you don't mention it again and I will consider it”  
“We have an hour drive” Casey ran his hands up Chuck’s thigh  
“It’s funny how bad you feel like you need to repay me”  
Casey squeezed his thigh “You are overthinking it”  
Chuck smiled at him “I love you, your control issues and all”

“Why can’t we ever do drops in a nice area, why is it always creepy dark warehouses”  
“Told you we should have told Beckman to change it to a fancy hotel”  
“Just put the flash drive down and leave,” a voice said from the dark  
Casey held up his gun “Not gonna happen, we have to confirm identity”  
“Well they are dead, the body is in another room if you would still like to check, so just hand it over or you will join them”  
“Sarah?”  
She walked out from the dark “Hello boys”  
“Walker, what the hell” Casey pointed his gun at her,  
“Just hand me over the flash drive Casey”  
“We aren't going to do that Sarah”  
“Shaw is at your parent's house Casey”  
“Did you just say, Shaw?”  
“If I don't call him and tell him I have it, he will kill them”  
“Then make the call”  
“I need to the flash drive or he will kill all of us”  
“Bartowski we have to go now”  
“Take me with you”  
“No way in hell Walker, leave now, I will shoot you”  
“You don't understand” she stepped closer to Casey  
“Handcuff me if you have to” Casey hit her in the back of the head with his gun  
“Let’s go, Chuck, now”  
“Casey I am driving”  
“Get the fuck in the car Bartowski, I will leave you”

“Morgan please tell me everyone is in the house and safe”  
“Yeah we are all here”  
“Lock the doors, get a gun, Shaw is there”  
“What the hell is going on?”  
“Not sure, I’m going to call Beckman and hope Casey doesn't kill us with his driving, Morgan, keep everyone safe” he hung up the phone  
“Casey, this is going to be okay isn't it?”  
“Just call the General”  
Chuck held his breath as the phone rang  
“General we have a problem, Shaw is out and possibly after Casey’s family, we didn't hand over the drive, Sarah is working with him”  
“Am I on speaker?”  
“Yes General”  
“Colonel Casey your orders are to kill Shaw, he has gotten away for the last time, as for Walker, we are not sure why she broke him out and what her plans are but it seems like she may be on their side now and we think Scott was working for him.”  
“Broke him out of where I was told he was dead. He killed my father, General”  
“I know Chuck and I am sorry, he was being kept in a secure facility in Utah”  
“I will do what I need to do to keep my family safe” Casey growled  
“I understand Colonel, I will get a team assembled and sent out to your family farm”  
The hour it took them to get back felt like three, luckily there was no sign of trouble when they pulled into the driveway. Casey looked around “I didn't see a car on the way in, if he is here he parked far out”  
Morgan opened the front door giving them a thumbs up, they headed into the house  
“Anything yet?”  
“I haven't seen anything”  
“John, what is going on?”  
“Sorry mom, I can't really explain much right now”  
Chuck and Casey looked around the house.  
“Uhh Casey” Chuck was looking out the kitchen window, the barn door was open  
“Son of a bitch, everyone stay in the house, no matter what you hear or see, Morgan stay here wait for the team Beckman is sending, send them out to the barn, Bartowski, follow me” he headed up the stairs  
Casey pulled a gun from the nightstand checking to see if it was loaded “Chuck take this”  
“Casey”   
“Chuck, this is my family, take it”   
Chuck took the gun, he stuck it in the back of his pants “I’ll do what I have to do” he hugged Casey “I love you”  
“I love you” Casey held his cheek as he kissed him “It will be ok”  
They headed out to the barn, holding their guns at the ready   
Casey slowly walked in the door “Shaw”  
They walked in, Shaw was sitting at the workbench digging through the red toolbox “Look at little Casey here, or should I say, Alex”   
“Nothing is stopping me from killing you”  
“Casey, you won't kill me, not as long as I know where the bomb is in your mom’s house”  
“Your lying”  
“Do you want to test that? Put your guns down”  
“Not going to happen asshole”  
“Chuck that tranq gun isn't going to do anything, baby spy still can't handle a real gun”  
“Shut up”  
Sarah ran into the barn, Casey and Chuck turned to see who it was, Shaw used that as an opportunity to attack Casey, they began to fight.  
“You can't fight me, Casey, I have the intersect, you will never beat me” he wrapped a chain around Casey's throat  
“Casey” Chuck yelled  
“How does it feel Bartowski, watching your lover die, twice”  
“Why Sarah, why did you break him out”  
“I had to Chuck, just put the gun down and hand me the drive”  
Chuck threw the tranq gun behind her, when she turned he wrapped his hand around the handle of the gun behind him, he closed his eyes hoping Shaw didn't see him flash, he pulled the gun out aiming it at Shaw, a gunshot rang out behind him seconds before he fired a shot.  
Casey fell to the floor gasping for air, Chuck turned around to see Zac standing behind him with a gun “Who are you?”  
“I'm one of the good guys, I swear”  
Chuck ran over to Casey who was still trying to catch his breath.   
“Sarah leave now, if I ever see you again I will shoot you”  
“Chuck, it’s not what you think”  
“Bomb” Casey gasped  
“He was lying, there is no bomb, I am still on your team, please don't do this”  
“Get out Sarah, NOW” Chuck was shaking pointing the gun at her   
“Chuck, I’m sorry”  
Chuck shot at the ground by Sarah’s feet “Leave”  
Chuck’s eye filled with tears as he fell to his knees next to Casey, pulling him into his lap holding him.  
“I flashed but Shaw moved you, Casey please be ok” he took off his coat holding it to Casey's shoulder”  
“Who do you work for Zac?” Casey said between breaths.  
“I'm just a sheriff here in town, Kaylee called me, said you two worked for the government and may need back up, she didn't give details”  
“Thank you”  
“Colonel Casey, Agent Carmichael are you guys ok?” a voice called  
“We are fine, it’s clear” Chuck yelled  
“And him?” An agent asked pointing a gun at Zac.  
“Local sheriff, a family friend. He needs to get everyone out of the house, and have bomb squad check every inch of both houses and get me an ambulance”  
The rest of the team came in followed by Morgan, He ran over to Chuck and Casey “Oh my god Casey are you ok”  
“I shot him” Chuck was still crying.  
“You killed Shaw?”  
“No, he shot me” Casey laughed  
“Stop laughing, Casey I”  
“Stop crying Chuck, I'm fine, it’s better you didn't kill Shaw, that’s something you wouldn't be able to deal with”  
“I thought Shaw was already dead?” Morgan kneeled next to them  
“He was in a bunker, Walker broke him out”  
“She what? What is wrong with her? At least he is dead now or at least I'm guessing by the hole in his head” Morgan gaged

A few EMTs came to look at Casey and put him on a stretcher.  
“Chuck get it together, stay here, call Beckman”  
“I wanna come with you”  
“I'll be back soon I swear.” He gave Chuck a kiss before they wheeled him off.  
After they cleared the house everyone went inside and sat around the table.  
“Sweety are you ok”  
Chuck didn't say anything he just sat in a chair and laid his head in his arms he folded up on the table   
Almost two hours later Casey came into the house   
“He hasn't moved John, what is going on”  
“Mom I am so sorry, this was never supposed to happen” he hugged her  
“The man who killed Chuck’s father was broken out of prison by our old teammate, and he was here waiting for us, we think Scott was working for him. He had a chain wrapped around my throat, Chuck shot him but he moved me in the path of the bullet. Thankfully Zac showed up when he did”  
Chuck stood up, tears still falling down his face “Did you know?”  
“What?”  
“Casey did you know he was alive” he raised his voice  
“No, I thought he was dead, I swear”  
“How, how” Chuck held on to the chair to keep himself up  
Casey held his face in his hands wiping the tears away with his thumb “You did the right thing”  
“What if I killed you, this is why I never have a gun” he cried harder  
“John why don't you take him upstairs, get him a hot shower, I’ll make some tea”  
“Morgan, call the General, see what she wants us to do about Walker”  
“Already did, she wants us on the plane back home first thing tomorrow morning”  
“Who is Carmichael?” Zac asked as him and Kaylee walked into the dining area  
“It’s a need to know and you don't need to know”  
“I saved your life”  
“Thank you for that, but it’s above your pay level”  
“Stop being mean John, who cares what happened when you two were teens, you are in your 40s get over it and move on”  
“It has nothing to do with that, It’s a clearance level that he doesn't have”  
“John who do you work for”  
“Mom you know I can’t tell you, there is a reason that Alex died and John was born, I’m sorry we came here and causes all these issues, I thought it was safe and I was wrong and I put everyone in danger”  
“We work for the CIA”  
“Grimes” he growled  
“They need to know Casey, I’m not giving away details but they can know that”  
“Tell them anything else and I will have them erase your memory and you will no longer be on the team”  
“Is that possible?”  
Casey pulled Chuck up the stairs.

 

Chuck sat on the bed watching as Casey removed his shoes.  
“Casey, there is blood”  
“Yeah there is now stitches in my shoulder and a new set on my side apparently wrestling with a chain requires new stitches.”  
Chuck ran his finger over Casey’s ear, “Here  
“That’s not mine, let’s get in the shower” Casey stood up pulling Chuck off the bed.  
Casey turned the water on as Chuck undressed, Casey turned to see Chuck staring at himself in the mirror.   
“Come on” he lead Chuck over to the shower, Chuck just stood there under the water until Casey stripped down and joined him.   
Chuck turned around to face him pulling him under the water, the water turned red at their feet.  
Chuck ran his finger lightly under the stitches on Casey's shoulder “Now that we have both shot each other let's never let it happen again”  
“You didn't need stitches though”  
“I’m so sorry Casey”  
“Please stop apologizing, I'm fine”   
Chuck lightly kissed along the bruise around the front of Casey’s throat, kissing up his neck along his jawline to his lips. He held Casey as close as he could as they kissed.  
He ran his hand down Casey’s chest. “I want you so bad right now”  
“Let’s get cleaned up and go have some tea”  
“I don't want tea” he kissed behind Casey’s ear “I want you”  
“Chuck”  
“Make me forget everything that just happened”  
“I don't think that will help”  
“Please John”  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand guiding his hand to his ass “Ok Chuck, take control, fuck me”  
Chuck stared into Casey's eyes “Are you sure?”  
“Hurry before I change my mind”  
“Turn around”  
Casey kissed him before turning around,  
“Lean forward”  
Casey did as he was told, he was shocked when Chuck got down on his knees.   
Chuck used his hands to spread Casey's cheeks apart, licking over Casey's hole.  
“Holy shit Bartowski what are you doing?”  
“Something I've always want to try” he twirled his tongue around licking up and down, side to side  
Casey let out a deep growl as Chuck applied a bit of pressure with his tongue. He reached between Casey’s leg massaging his balls in his hand.  
Chuck slowly inserted his finger as he kissed up Casey’s spin, along his shoulder blades and up his neck.  
He inserted another finger as he used his other hand to stroke Casey.   
Casey pushed back into him “God yes Bartowski”  
Chuck moved both hands at the same rhythm as he moaned into Casey’s ear.  
“Come on Chuck, before the water gets cold”  
“Will you be fine with just water?”  
“Just fuck me”  
Chuck slowly removed his fingers, he turned and moved the shower head so it was spraying over his shoulder down the front of him. He grabbed Casey’s hips pulling him back into him. Chuck thrust into him, Casey grabbed a rag biting into it to stop himself from making noise. Chuck closed his eyes listening to the water splash between them and the low moans in Casey’s throat, enjoying the feeling of being inside Casey. Then the imagine of him shooting Casey and the hole in Shaw’s head, he dug his nails into Casey’s hips as he thrust as fast as he could trying to get the image out of his head.   
“Goddammit Casey” he cried. He pulled out taking a deep breath “Turn around”  
Casey stood up spitting the rag out of his mouth as he turned around “Are you crying?”  
“Just kiss me” Casey wrapped his hand around the back of Chuck’s head kissing him as hard as he could. Chuck wrapped his hand around Casey’s shaft stroking him until he came.  
They quickly cleaned up as the water started to get cold.

Casey was standing in front of the tall mirror in the bedroom. “Can I ask what was going through your mind”  
“I don't really want to talk about it”   
“Have you seen the nail makes in my hips”  
“I’m sorry”  
“I’ve never had anyone cry during sex before”  
“Casey please stop, I’m sorry”  
“Stop apologizing and I’ll stop asking”  
“It's been a long day, week I guess, I really just want to sleep”  
“How about we go down and have”  
“If you say tea I'm going to shove you off the bed”  
“I was going to say scotch, it usually makes you sleep like a baby”  
“Yeah after I get super horny”  
“Well lucky me, come on let's go”

Chuck rolled out of bed rubbing his head “Why did I let you convince me to drink so much?”  
“Well you can sleep on the plane”  
“I can't wait to see Ellie, and our bed, our nice comfy king size bed”  
“I’m excited to go to work”  
“The Buy More?”  
“The only thing I like about the Buy More is the supply closet”  
“Something smells good”  
“It’s bacon”  
Chuck gagged taking off towards the bathroom.  
Casey went down stairs and grabbed a glass of water.  
He knocked on the bathroom door “Are you ok, need me to hold your hair back?”  
“This is your fault”   
He heard Chuck throw up again “I got you some water and there is aspirin in the cabinet”  
Chuck opened the door just enough to grab the glass. “Have I told you lately I hate you”  
“We leave in an hour, I'm going to get some bacon”  
Chuck gagged again  
Casey laughed “You are the one who kept asking for more when me and Grimes said no”  
“I'm going to curl up in a ball on the floor, see you in an hour”

 

They were all standing on the porch saying their goodbyes.  
“Maybe we can come down in May for your graduation Alex”  
“I would love that, I will make sure to mail you an invite”  
“Ellie’s baby should be born by then too”  
“Speaking of, here is a gift I made for her” Kaylee handed Chuck a bag, “It’s a baby blanket and hat”  
“She will love it, thank you so much”  
Lucy was crying “I know this trip has not been easy for you two, but I am beyond thankful that you came, all of you” she gave Casey a hug.  
“I love you mom, I promise we will see you soon”  
Everyone said their goodbyes and headed to the car. “Here Grimes” he tossed him the keys “You drive”  
“Seriously? Am I still sleeping?”  
“Just shut up and get in the car Grimes”  
Chuck rested his head on Casey’s shoulder “I’m so glad there is a bed on the plane.  
“I was thinking me and Alex could have it on the way home”  
“Not gonna happen Grimes, and if you ever even think about that again I will shoot you”  
“So you and Chuck get to sleep together on the plane and we can't”  
“Oh god Alex seriously”  
“She isn't wrong John, we did have sex on the plane”  
“Ok this conversation is ending”  
“Don’t worry, we aren't going to do it on the way home, I don't feel so good”  
“Is he still drunk?”  
“For his sake, I hope so”

********

“Your birthday is this weekend Casey”  
“I’m fully aware of when my birthday is, I’ve had many”  
“What are we going to do”  
“Nothing, it's just another day”  
“Really Casey, you think I’m not going to do something for your birthday?”  
“I don't need anything, except maybe a blowjob or three.”  
“You did an entire weekend for my birthday, and we didn't celebrate Valentine's Day, not fair”  
“After what we saw Morgan and Alex doing, I have scrubbed the idea of Valentine’s Day from my brain”  
“Oh god why did you remind me”  
“I agree to a few people over for dinner, maybe grill up some stuff, nothing else”  
“That’s a start”  
“No gifts”  
“I won't agree to that”  
“Please tell me it's not another trip to Tennessee”  
“No, I learned my lesson”  
“I don't want anything, seriously”  
“Well I already got you two things that have a no return policy”  
Casey growled “Don’t invite Walker”  
“How did you know that was my next question?”  
“I know you Bartwoski”  
“Since Volkoffs arrest, Beckman has cleared her”  
“I don't care, Chuck, I don't see how you can forgive her”  
“I’m not sure, but at the end of the month she will be moving to Washington for her next mission, I just thought”  
“No”  
“Fine, No walker, a dinner with friends and beer, at least two gifts from me, and one to three blow jobs throughout the day”  
“How about a weeks worth of blowjobs”  
“Anyways, can I buy decorations?”  
“Maybe some over the hill stuff”  
“Grimes isn't invited”  
“Hey I love parties”  
“Walk away Grimes”  
“Sorry I’m just excited that we are all back together again”  
“I see you every single day”  
“I meant at the Buy More”  
“Walk away or you will never see again”  
“Casey he doesn't need to leave this is the employee breakroom”  
“I was thinking we start with the birthday gifts now”  
“Not gonna happen, you are cut off until your birthday”  
“On that note, I'm leaving so I don't have to see my best friend get murdered”

“Wake up Chuck”  
“There is no way its morning”  
“No, it’s midnight”  
“You are insane”  
“It's been five days, it's officially my birthday now”  
“I’m going to sleep”  
Casey growled “Do I have to fly you somewhere with snow, because I will”  
“Snow? That's never going to happen again, I, pretty sure I almost got frostbite”   
“Can I give you your gift first?”  
“The one that has been locked in the garage for two days making my poor babysit out in the driveway”  
“You promise you didn't look?”  
“I swear”  
Chuck got out of bed grabbing Casey’s hands walking him out to the garage “It’s not really mine to give you but well you will understand when you see it” He opened the door  
“Oh my god Chuck” he walked over to the car. “I can’t believe it”  
“I asked your mom before we left and she thought it was a great idea and that your dad would love for you to have it and get it running again”  
“They all pitched in for a gift card to buy whatever you will need to work on her, it’s in the glove box”  
Casey walked over and kissed him “Thank you”  
“I think the sleeping bag is still in the back seat” he smiled

“Thank god there is a blanket”  
Chuck opened his eyes looking around realizing him and Casey had fallen asleep naked in the backseat of the Chevelle “Oh god Morgan what are you doing here?”  
“Better question is why does he have a key to our house?”  
“I tried calling you Chuck, I have the you know what”  
“Oh shit, uhh how about you go out back with the gift while we get dressed”  
“Happy Birthday Casey, glad your day has started off great”  
“Go” Chuck pointed towards the door.  
“Can he just come back in I don't know an hour?”  
“We have all day, get dressed”  
They climbed out of the car collecting their clothes from all over the garage.  
“I really hope you like this gift, it took me forever to find the right one, close your eyes”  
Chuck grabbed his hand leading him out the backdoor “Seriously don't open your eyes, hold your hand out”  
Casey huffed “I don't like this”  
“The faster you do what I say the faster Morgan leaves” Chuck placed the gift in Casey’s hand. “Open your eyes”  
“It's a tennis ball’  
“Try throwing it in the grass over there”  
Casey threw the ball and out from behind the barn a little black and brown puppy ran from behind the barn chasing after the ball. Morgan stepped out after her “Suprise”  
“Chuck, did you get me a dog”  
“I did, come here brownie”  
“No, no, no, my dog will not be called Brownie”  
“That's what they named her at the shelter”  
Casey kneeled down as the puppy ran to him “Aren't you just the cutest thing I've ever seen”  
“Are you baby talking to the puppy”  
“You heard nothing”  
“She is about six months, she is a German Shepard mix and I think she will eventually grow into her ears” Chuck kneeled down to pet her.  
“Remi”  
“What’s a Remi”  
“Her name, Remington”  
“Like the gun?”  
“Remington Casey Bartowski”  
“I thought you would go with Bartowski-Casey if we ever got married”  
“Sounds better the other way, let's go to the pet store, I want to get her a name tag and other stuff, the camo collar is a nice touch”  
“You two go, I need to get stuff ready for the cookout tonight”  
Casey scooped her up in his arms, giving Chuck a quick kiss before heading out  
“I think he loves her”  
“He has always wanted a dog, it was one of the first things he told me when we started dating then he mentioned it again when we moved here”  
“You did good buddy, lets get this place ready for a party”

*********

“Daddy Michael got shell in the eggs”  
“It's okay Kenz he is only four, it was an accident” Chuck picked out the shell “Why are we having eggs for dinner?”  
“Well eight years ago today Dad taught me how to make omelets so I thought since he wasn't home for breakfast we could surprise him for dinner”  
“Hey I'm eight”  
“Only for two more months”  
“Can I get a puppy for my birthday?”  
“Ask Dad”  
“Do I have to have leaves in mine?”  
“It's spinach, it's good for you”  
“Gross” he stuck his tongue out  
“If Michael doesn't have to eat it I'm not eating it”  
“Ok fine, but don't tell Dad”  
“Don't tell Dad what?” Casey walked into the kitchen. He kneeled down as the kids ran into his arms. “I missed you guys” kissing them both on the forehead  
“If your eggs are crunchy it's because Michael got shell in the egg”  
“No tattle telling McKenzie”  
“Sorry dad”  
“It’s ok, who’s idea was it to have eggs for dinner anyway?”  
“Daddy said it was special so we had to”  
He stood up and kissed Chuck “Hi Bartowski”   
“Eww no kissing”  
“Kenz taught him to say that” Chuck smiled “How was work General Casey?”  
“Well this nerd gave us some great insight on a case and my team caught him”  
“He sounds like a great nerd”  
“The best” Casey kissed him again  
“How's the team doing with Morgan on parental leave?”  
“Quieter”  
“Harrison peed on him today, I'll show you the picture Alex sent me”  
“What do you think about having another kid?”  
“Are you asking me to have another baby with you Mr. Casey-Bartowski”  
“I personally think it should be a girl”  
“And why is that Kenz?”  
“Duh, because I'm the only one except for Remi”  
“We could do a surrogate like we did with Michael and use your DNA this time”  
“Ellie is already expanding the family tree by two more branches by the end of the year, maybe we should try adopting again. We got so lucky with McKenzie why not try again, plus we can skip the diaper stage”  
“I can't believe she is going from two kids to four, we should move before they ask us to babysit”  
“Good call, Oh and just a heads up McKenzie wants a puppy for her birthday”  
“Not gonna happen, especially if we have another kid”  
“Can I help pick a name for the baby?”  
“Well it depends on what me and Dad decide to do, she may be three or older like you were and already have a name, but we can choose a middle name”  
“Not Irving because that's weird”  
Casey laughed  
“Hey that's mine and Michael's middle name, it's not weird”   
“I have the best middle name because it means I'm a fairy”  
Chuck shook his head “yes it does, and you are named after Aunt Ellie, how about you two go play while me and dad make the omelets” he kissed her on the forehead.  
“How did we get so lucky” Casey wrapped his arm around Chuck as they stood there watching their kids play.  
“And it all started because of an omelet”


End file.
